Harry au Pays d'Halloween
by Alfa
Summary: Harry n'avait jamais prévu d'atterir dans ce monde étrange, juste de passer une bonne après-midi et de se réconcilier avec Ginny. Mais finalement, cette histoire n'allait elle pas lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses vrais désirs ? HPDM
1. Citrouilles et sorciers

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JKRowling (bénie soit-elle).

**Bêta :** Pilgrim67. Le voilà le texte pour Halloween, laisse moi le temps de m'approcher de l'ordinateur pour le mettre en ligne.

**Remerciements :** A Epona'm qui m'a forcé à lui trouver un défi pour tester l'aspiration de sa muse et qui finalement à réveillé la mienne ! Merci donc pour avoir permis la naissance d'un tel texte.

**Paring :** HPDM bien entendu ^^.

* * *

**¤ Harry au pays d'Halloween ¤**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Citrouilles et Sorciers**

La salle commune était vide et un feu presque éteint achevait de se consumer dans la cheminée. Les elfes de maison étaient déjà passés et les tables brillaient sous l'effet de la cire de fée, bien plus efficace que la cire traditionnelle utilisée par les moldus. En chaussettes dépareillées, derniers vestiges de Dobby, Harry glissa silencieusement sur le parquet en direction d'une des hautes fenêtres.

Il fixa un moment l'herbe longue, d'un vert resplendissant, de la pelouse du parc de Poudlard avant de déporter son regard sur les buissons d'arbustes disséminés un peu partout. Les feuilles persistantes prenaient avec les jours des éclats mordorés ou rouges profonds, à la limite du pourpre pour certaines espèces et étincelaient doucement, lourdes de rosée. Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre.

L'air humide du jour s'engouffra dans ses poumons, piquant et froid. Le soleil se cachait derrière une couche de nuages d'un gris uniforme s'étalant aussi loin que les yeux d'Harry lui permettaient de voir. Il respira plusieurs minutes cet air vivifiant qui sentait l'automne avant de refermer la fenêtre et s'éloigna aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu en direction de son dortoir.

Une ultime année d'études après la guerre, plus pour avoir un diplôme que par nécessité. Les aurors lui avaient déjà proposé un poste sans qu'il n'ait à passer par l'académie mais il n'était pas vraiment tenté. Toute sa scolarité il avait imaginé le devenir. La mort de Voldemort avait mis entre parenthèse ce rêve idiot qui tenait plus de la logique que d'autre chose. Il voulait profiter de la vie maintenant qu'il savait qu'il aurait le temps de le faire.

Après un petit déjeuner copieux dans une Grande salle vide, il quitta le château et affronta l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait par vagues glacées qui pénétraient dans les vêtements insidieusement. Il ferma un peu sa cape vers l'avant et réajusta son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'il avait mise, plus par habitude qu'en pensant vraiment l'utiliser. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir pensé à prendre la cape doublée en fourrure de renard polaire ainsi que les bottes en cuir de dragon si judicieusement offertes par Mme Weasley à la fin de la guerre. Des mèches de ses cheveux venaient gêner sa vision régulièrement et il les écartait sans y penser, plongé dans ses raisonnements.

Il arriva bientôt en vue de la cabane d'Hagrid et dévia du chemin initial qu'il avait prévu en entendant les bruits d'une lame s'abattant sur une surface dure pour entrer dans le potager en agitant la main, un sourire immense plaqué sur le visage.

- Hagrid ! Hey Hagrid !

Le demi géant tourna la tête et lâcha sa hache qui partit s'enfoncer dans un bruit étouffé dans la terre boueuse. Il hurla un « Harry ! » si retentissant qu'une nuée de corbeaux s'envola des arbres proches et vint serrer le jeune homme entre ses bras. Sa poignée amicale et sans aucune intention malfaisante faillit tout de même lui briser une côte mais il est vrai que son ami n'avait jamais été très conscient de sa force impressionnante.

En voyant le teint pâle et les lunettes de travers d'Harry, Hagrid lui donna une claque dans l'épaule en s'excusant. Le jeune s'enfonça dans la terre de cinq centimètres sans cesser de sourire.

- Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Ron ronflait comme un bienheureux quand j'ai quitté le dortoir, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, je préfère que ce soit Dean ou Neville qui subisse sa mauvaise humeur du réveil. Pour Hermione, je ne sais pas mais ces derniers temps elle n'arrête pas de lire d'énormes livres parlant des traités passés entre les sorciers et les autres être magiques pour un devoir quelconque alors je suppose qu'elle doit être endormie quelque part dans la bibliothèque.

Il accompagna la fin de sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaule qui réussit le miracle de lui donner un air à la fois désintéressé et désolé. Hagrid lui sourit à travers le buisson de sa barbe avant de se retourner pour aller rassembler rapidement un gigantesque tas de bûches fraîchement coupées.

- Je termine de les ranger et on va boire un thé avant que tu ne te transformes en statue de glace !

Harry eut beau protester avec toute la force de la sincérité, le géant ne voulut rien entendre et il commença à empiler les bûches le long du mur de la cabane, à côté de la porte de derrière. Les joues rougissantes d'embarras, le jeune homme finit par l'aider en ramenant les quelques morceaux de bois épars qu'il restait, priant que les gâteaux d'Hagrid soient meilleurs que ceux de la fois précédente.

En effet, le demi géant n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un pâtissier hors pair et le dernier biscuit avalé avait manqué de lui casser les dents tellement il était dur. D'ailleurs, la somme de 20 gallions avait été proposée pour celui qui devinerait les ingrédients qu'il utilisait pour cuisiner. Pour le moment, personne n'avait été en mesure de trouver.

Une fois les bûches rangées, Hagrid ressortit de terre la hache et l'enfonça dans le billot en prenant soin avant, de la nettoyer sur le tablier qu'il portait autour de la taille.

- Harry, tu viens ?

Il acquiesça distraitement, quittant sa contemplation des citrouilles monstrueuses qui poussaient au petit bonheur partout dans le potager. Ils disparurent à l'intérieur et la porte se referma sur les jappements d'un Crocdur visiblement aussi heureux de la visite que son maître.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la grande salle, un jeune brun de taille moyenne aux yeux couleurs noisette tentait de motiver tout un groupe bien connu de Serpentard, sans résultats visibles. Pansy Parkinson bailla longuement sans placer comme à son habitude sa main devant la bouche. Maquillée à la hâte, habillée avec les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient passés sous la main, à savoir un chemisier couleur cobalt et une jupe longue bohémienne noire que lui avait jeté Théodore avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux pour protester contre l'assemblage, elle paraissait lutter pour le gifler.

- Pourquoi nous avoir traînés ici de si bonne heure ? La grande salle est encore vide.

La phrase prononcée d'une voix atone et entrecoupée de multiples bâillements en disaient long sur la motivation de la jeune femme. A côté d'elle, Blaise Zabini hocha la tête sans rien dire, trop concentré à garder les yeux ouverts devant son bol de porridge. Draco Malefoy pour sa part avait complètement renoncé à suivre la conversation et dormait, la tête enfouie entre ses avants bras. Le seul parfaitement réveillé de la petite assemblée était Théo qui mangeait avec appétit des pancakes recouverts de mélasse sans se soucier qu'elle dégouline sur ses doigts. Pansy émit un petit claquement de langue réprobateur.

- Vous allez voir, vous me remercierez après ! Allez un peu de nerfs, réveillez vous ! Regardez comme il fait beau !

- Il fait froid et on se pèle. Il fait moche et toi tu nous dis que c'est un jour sublime…

- Blaise, tu me déçois, j'attendais de toi un peu plus de motivation. Surtout que ça va t'intéresser particulièrement.

Blaise le regarda d'un air sceptique et le brun laissa tomber d'autant plus vite que Pansy, qui venait finalement de réussir à trouver le courage de se servir une tasse de thé au citron brûlant, prenait déjà la parole.

- A tous les coups c'est encore un de tes coups tordus complètements inutiles… La dernière fois que tu nous as prévenus d'un scoop, on a juste vu Rusard laver Miss Teigne en lui donnant des petits noms parfaitement stupides, un air d'absolue vénération sur le visage alors qu'elle lui lacérait les mains. Je vois rien de génial là dedans, c'est juste pathétique.

Blaise acquiesça de nouveau distraitement en baillant lui aussi et admiratif des propos intelligents qu'était capable de tenir la jeune femme si tôt dans une journée. Elle continua sur sa lancée, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un appui.

- Je propose qu'on retourne se coucher juste après l'avoir enfermé dans une armure, par exemple celle du septième étage où personne ne va jamais.

Nott se leva, visiblement frappé par l'horreur d'une situation qui ne paraissait pas si terrible que ça pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur du noir comme lui et agita les mains dans tous les sens.

- Non, non ! Vous vous méprenez complètement ! Je vous promets que cette fois c'est intéressant ! Draco ne dit rien, lui il m'a comprit, il sait bien que je ne vous réveillerais pas pour rien ! Hein Draco ?

A ce moment là, Théodore Nott, élève des Sepentard, meilleur joueurs d'échecs de sa maison et très bon lanceur de sortilèges d'attraction commis une erreur qui allait lui coûter très cher. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco Malefoy.

La seconde suivante, il gisait sur le sol de pierre paralysé par un sortilège de saucissonnage puissant. Serein, Draco replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et se servit tranquillement un verre de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'un café noir. Pansy lui lança un regard admiratif en battant des cils de façon totalement stupide et se faisant, provoqua un rire discret du noir à ses côtés.

- Tu es génial Draco !

Le regard que le blond lui adressa la cloua sur place et elle se ratatina sur son siège, semblant vouloir se rendre momentanément invisible. Blaise pour sa part souleva sa cuillère de porridge courageusement et l'englouti prudemment.

- Il m'énervait.

Les deux autres gardèrent le silence. Draco parce qu'il avait commencé à beurrer une tartine de pain brioché et Pansy par prudence. Le petit déjeuner se termina dans un silence religieux qu'ils apprécièrent tous à sa juste valeur sans se soucier de Théo qui écarquillait toujours les yeux par terre.

Plus tard, après avoir consenti à libérer Théo du sortilège, ils le laissèrent diriger leur route. Pansy ajustait ses gants en cuir souple quand Draco s'arrêta juste devant elle. La jeune femme percuta son dos assez violemment. Elle releva la tête.

- Draco qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je me tire.

Il la dépassa à grands pas, lui laissant à peine le temps de lui attraper sa cape.

- Oh Dray répond !

- Ce con nous amène droit sur la cabane de cet idiot de demi-géant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous a dégoté comme vision d'horreur incluant ce type, par exemple son intimité avec le monstre qui est sensé être un clébard mais je ne veux pas le savoir et encore moins le voir donc je pars.

- Dracoooooo, j'ai le dernier numéro du Sorcier Gay avec de superbes photos de Potter et de Dubois en petite tenue.

Le blond fit demi-tour l'air de rien.

- Je viens.

Blaise marmonna dans son coin un _« trouillard »_ qui lui valut un croche-pied l'étalant dans l'herbe humide. Il se releva, des brins d'herbe dans la bouche et se décala rapidement de son ami pour rejoindre Pansy à l'arrière. Le groupe chemina ensuite sans bruit jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid.

Harry nourrissait des citrouilles depuis plus d'une heure. Deux d'entres elles n'avaient pas supporté le sortilège de croissance qu'il avait maintenu une ou deux secondes de trop et lui avaient éclatés à la figure. Résultat, des morceaux visqueux de chair orange vif étaient restés collés sur ses vêtements et son visage était couvert de liquide collant de même couleur.

En rentrant il serait bon pour une bonne douche chaude qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre parce qu'il avait des cours d'arithmancie imprévus avec la pire prof du monde, Hermione, qui ne manquerait pas râler s'il arrivait en retard ou sale donc dans les deux cas, il devrait subir sa mauvaise humeur dix minutes avant de craquer et de partir en laissant fulminer dan son coin. Joyeuse fin de matinée en perspective.

Une troisième citrouille choisit précisément ce moment pour exploser elle aussi et Harry capitula. A l'autre bout du potage, Hagrid semblait s'en sortir à peine mieux que lui riant de bon cœur à chaque explosion.

- Hagrid ! On est vraiment obligés d'utiliser ce sort ? Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt les faire pousser normalement ?

Le géant se redressa en rangeant dans l'immense poche de son tablier son parapluie fétiche.

- Mais elles poussent normalement ! Tu parles à la moldue ? Elles ne seraient jamais assez grandes pour la semaine prochaine !

Harry soupira et retira ses lunettes pour les essuyer sur un carré de tissu miraculeusement épargné par les explosions de citrouilles d'environ huit centimètres sur douze. Il mesurait les dégâts d'un air résigné quand une voix féminine le fit sursauter.

- Harry !

- Hé merde !

Dans les sous-bois proches, les quatre Serpentard observaient la conversation blasés. Pliés en deux pour rester cachés de la vue du demi-géant qui travaillait à quelques pas d'eux à peine, serrés pour se soutenir mutuellement et partager un peu de chaleur, les sous bois étant encore plus humides que l'air du parc, ils murmuraient à peine de peur de se faire découvrir.

- Pourquoi est-on là ?

- Parce que Théo a des photos de Potter et Dubois en shorty aux couleurs de Gryffondor, que je suis curieuse et que Blaise est un idiot.

- Hé je n'ai rien dit moi !

- La ferme. Ca va devenir intéressant.

La jeune femme renifla d'un air méprisant.

- Tu veux dire avec un peu de chance c'est ça Théo ?

Ses cheveux roux attachés en queue de cheval, des pendants d'oreille en or et vêtue d'un épais manteau noir, Ginny arriva en courant, manquant de glisser dans sa précipitation dans des débris de cucurbitacées.

- Wouah ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Elle voulut l'embrasser mais renonça en voyant que rien n'était disponible. Elle sortit donc un mouchoir et entreprit consciencieusement de nettoyer le visage de son petit ami avant de poser simplement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Quand elle voulut approfondir leur baiser, il recula en remettant ses lunettes en place.

- Ginny, tu n'avais pas des cours de Divination ou quelque chose du même goût ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Des cours d'étude des moldus ! Je t'en ai parlé hier. Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Harry sourit doucement et s'écarta d'elle.

- J'étais dans mes révisions de Potions. Tu sais bien que si je ne me concentre pas à fond, je vais me planter !

- Tu as joué aux échecs toute la soirée !

- C'est pareil ! T'as vu comme je suis mauvais aux échecs. Les échecs, les potions c'est le même combat.

- Donc j'étais moins importante, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Ecoute, je m'excuse d'accord ? Je ne le referai pas.

Ginny eut une moue plus que vague. Elle lui sourit à son tour et toucha du bout des doigts un peu de chair de citrouille.

- C'est vraiment horrible. Tu ressembles à… Ce bonhomme débile dans une émission que tu m'as montré l'été dernier, là… Attends… Casimir, voilà tu ressembles à Casimir !

Toute fière d'avoir retrouvé le nom et pensant lui faire plaisir en se souvenant d'un personnage typiquement moldu, elle se vexa de l'éclat de rire d'Harry. En voyant la tête que tirait sa petite amie, son rire se prolongea encore. Finalement, elle commença à rire d'abord doucement puis aux éclats.

- Tu rentres avec moi ? Hermione te cherche pour un cours d'arithmancie, elle a l'air assez remontée…

Il se tourna vers Hagrid pour avoir son accord et le demi géant le lui donna, provoquant une grimace de dépit au jeune homme.

- Pars devant j'arrive.

- Ok.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et fit demi-tour en courant, glissant sur l'herbe fraîche. Il regarda voler ses cheveux roux qui laissaient apparaître sa nuque pâle à intervalles irréguliers.

- Tout va bien Harry ?

Il cligna des yeux en revenant à lui. Le demi-géant l'observait sans cacher son inquiétude. Harry s'efforça de sourire de la façon la plus détachée possible.

- Oui Hagrid, tout va bien.

- Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

- Je sais. A bientôt Hagrid.

Il s'éloigna en lançant un sort de nettoyage à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux. Hermione pouvait bien attendre encore un peu après tout.

Draco se releva de la position agenouillée dans laquelle il était depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ils l'imitèrent tous et Nott se posta devant eux, bras écartés et sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? C'était intéressant non ?

- Cette fois je me tire pour de bon.

- C'était nul.

Blaise et Draco le bousculèrent au passage, chacun d'un côté. Pansy le dépassa sans rien faire et au dernier moment, lui claqua une tape sur les fesses sonore en riant.

- Aller amène toi !

- Reconnaissez au moins que vous avez appris quelque chose ! Visiblement y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Saint Potter et Weasley !

Ils continuèrent à s'éloigner et Théo courut pour les rattraper.

Bien entendu, le temps de rentrer au château, de sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et de se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets afin d'éviter Hermione qui campait vraisemblablement devant l'entrée de la salle commune, de se laver en traînant le moins possible sous les gloussements idiots de la sirène stupide coincée dans son tableau et de rejoindre la bibliothèque en prenant un air penaud, il perdit plus d'une heure. La jeune femme l'accueillit d'un regard à glacer la Grande-Bretagne.

Elle le traita d'un certain nombre de noms relativement imaginatifs, lui apprenant quelques insultes à réutiliser lors d'une dispute prochaine avec Ginny avant de rajuster sa cravate en soupirant et en déclarant que de toute manière, ça ne servait à rien qu'elle lui démontre par A + B qu'il était un crétin doublé d'un inconscient puisqu'il le savait déjà et le vivait vraisemblablement très bien puisqu'il avait réussit à rester en vie jusque là malgré ses nombreuses lacunes. Il finit par implorer son pardon qu'elle accepta en réprimant un sourire quand il se mit à genoux devant sa chaise.

Pour ne rien améliorer, un groupe de gamine gloussantes aux ongles vernis de toutes les couleurs les plus criardes existantes chuchota en riant que le grand Harry Potter demandait enfin sa petite amie en mariage et Mme Pince arriva sur ses entrefaites et jeta tout le monde dehors en disant textuellement que si elle ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à Miss Granger pour garder un minimum de silence dans cette bibliothèque c'est que le monde devenait complètement dingue. Elle rabattit les lourdes portes de bois en marmonnant des choses qui ressemblaient fortement à un « De mon temps on n'était pas aussi insolents ».

Hermione ne renonça pas pour autant à son cours d'arithmancie avancée et le traîna dans une salle de classe inutilisée du troisième étage où ils étudièrent jusqu'à ce que le cerveau d'Harry menace de couler sur le parchemin devant lui et que ses yeux pleurent à force de fixer toutes les lignes de calculs compliquées étalées sur la table. Elle déclara alors qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour lui et qu'il était temps d'aller manger.

Comme il était en fait 16h de l'après-midi, ils décidèrent d'aller chaparder deux ou trois petites choses dans les cuisines et finirent par manger tranquillement dans un des passages secrets de Poudlard poussiéreux au possible mais qui diminuait le risque de croiser Ginny.

Le dimanche s'écoula à peu près de la même manière à la différence près qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'entraîner à divers sortilèges de défense. Il termina le weekend par deux heures de dîner en tête à tête avec Ginny dont il parvint à se sortir in-extremis uniquement grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione qui leur annonça que Neville avait fait exploser un chaudron en s'entraînant et qu'il fallait absolument qu'Harry vienne pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il bénit cette intervention en se promettant d'allumer un cierge le soir même en l'honneur de Merlin ou d'un autre. Toutefois, l'air pincé de la jeune femme et l'éclat de colère dans ses yeux lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement.

Lundi matin, une foule d'élèves était rassemblée devant le tableau d'affichage à côté de la Grande Salle et échangeait des propos enthousiastes en pointant du doigt un long parchemin. Jouant des coudes, Ron, Hermione et lui finirent par se glisser suffisamment près pour en lire le contenu. L'encre éclatait en feux d'artifices sur les bordures du parchemin et en dessous du texte, un chapiteau de cirque surmonté d'étendards aux couleurs variées et chatoyantes se peuplait et se dépeuplait en permanence d'un nombre époustouflant de personnes.

_« __**Grande foire Sorcière pour Halloween**_

_Le Département de la coopération magique internationale, l'Organisation internationale du commerce magique ainsi que la Confédération internationale des sorciers convient les sorciers à un évènement exceptionnel d'envergure internationale. En accord avec l'Institut de Sorcières de Salem, la Confédération des Sorciers d'Océanie et l'Ecole des Mages Africains, la grande foire sorcière d'Halloween aura lieu à Pré-au-lard le 31 octobre._

_Dragons, farfadets, écoles de magie, attractions et spécialités culinaires de chaque pays participant à découvrir !_

_Passez une agréable journée de découverte et renforcez les liens entre les nations !_

_Département de la coopération magique internationale. »_

- Renforcez les liens entre les nations… En clair, le Ministère de la Magie veut éviter la création d'un nouveau mage noir.

Hermione contemplait le parchemin d'un air pensif et sursauta en voyant sortir de la forêt proche du chapiteau un grand Dragon. Ron à côté bavait presque en pensant au festin de nourriture qui l'attendait et se moquait de ce que racontait sa petite amie. Harry, qui était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions qu'Hermione se demandait plutôt les différences entre une foire classique et une foire sorcière. Les fantômes du château hanté seraient vrais ? Les séances de tortures aussi ?

- Il y a des Dragons… Vous pensez que Charlie sera là ? Ron… tu baves.

Il donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de son meilleur ami qui revient à lui, déçu d'être sorti de son rêve où s'alignait des rangées entières de pommes d'amour, de berlingots magiques et autres douceurs gourmandes.

- Hein ? Oui sûrement. Il a dit à maman qu'il avait des vacances pour Halloween, je suppose que c'était pour nous faire la surprise. On y va ?

- Bien sûr qu'on y va ! Je veux à tout prix percer le secret des envoûtements que lancent les mages africains et les Sorciers d'Océanie sont spécialisés dans les potions de guérison, ce sont les meilleurs médicomages du monde !

- Hermione ? Tu penses à t'amuser de temps en temps ?

- Vous vous devriez penser à faire un peu moins les idiots ! C'est notre dernière année ! Les ASPICS…

- Ouai ouai, on a compris. Tu viens manger Harry pendant qu'elle rêve à ses bouquins ?

Ron et lui s'éloignèrent en discutant des différentes attractions possibles. Hermione finit par les suivre en les haranguant qu'ils étaient incapables de se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils avaient eue de pouvoir refaire leur septième année en classe spéciale. Luna choisit de les aborder en leur laissant à peine le temps de s'installer à table. Elle portait des pendants d'oreille en forme d'aubergine et un collier à grosses perles turquoise. Les deux n'allaient pas ensembles mais cela ne la dérangeait pas.

- Bonjour Harry. Vous avez vus pour le parchemin ? Il y aura des demiguises, c'est Elsa Westholme dont la mère travaille au département de régulation des créatures magiques qui m'en a parlé.

Hermione qui avait depuis toujours tendance à ne pas faire très attention aux propos de Luna qu'elle considérait comme éthérée et légère leva la tête de sa tartine de confiture.

- Des demiguises ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas en voir en dehors de leur habitat naturel ?

Luna la fixa de son habituel regard vide aux yeux écarquillés, un peu étonnée qu'Hermione lui adresse directement la parole. Elle déporta ses yeux bleus pâles sur Ginny qui se glissait dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait vers eux, sourire aux lèvres, cheveux détachés mêlés de fil d'or.

- Il semblerait que les Irlandais aient réussi à en apprivoiser quelques unes. C'est une occasion rare ! J'ai déjà prévu de porter ça pour marquer le coup.

Elle extirpa de son sac un chapeau recouvert de fourrure grise. Au milieu était collés deux yeux blancs au centre noir et d'étranges petits bras griffus sortaient des côté. Ron éclata de rire et Harry gêné chercha un compliment à dire. Ginny s'installa près de lui, posant une main sur sa cuisse.

- Heu… c'est très joli Luna.

- Je sais. J'en ai un pour toi si tu veux Harry.

De grosses larmes d'hilarité coulaient sur les joues de Ron à présent qui essayait vainement de retrouver son calme. Harry enleva fermement la main de Ginny qui se faisait un peu trop baladeuse avant de répondre. La jeune Weasley attaqua son porridge rageusement.

- Non ça ira merci. Je t'assure, ça te va mieux à toi qu'à moi de toute manière.

- Tant pis. Dis, tu es sûr que ton ami va bien là ? Il s'étouffe. Bonne journée.

Elle retourna tranquillement à sa table tandis qu'Harry tapait dans le dos de Ron qui avait eu la bonne idée de manger en même temps qu'il riait.

Quand Harry se réveilla le samedi du 31, une pluie fine et tiède tombait monotonement du ciel gris clair, noyant le parc sous un déluge apaisant. Une légère brume montait de la forêt près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Le potager avait été vidé en début de semaine de ces citrouilles qui atteignaient jusqu'à 5 mètres de diamètre et paraissait dénudé. De la cheminée s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire indiquant la présence du demi-géant chez lui.

Harry s'habilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand il eut une idée. Il agita rapidement sa baguette en murmurant un sort et une vague d'eau glacée s'abattit sur le lit de Ron provoquant un cri de la part de son occupant. Harry dévala les marches en riant et se précipita à travers les couloirs pour aller se réfugier dans la grande salle. Hermione était déjà attablée en train de déguster des muffins à la myrtille tout en relisant pour la énième fois « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

Ron déboula une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ses cheveux roux emplis d'épis et un air rageur sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ?

- Un imbécile a trouvé amusant de me réveiller en trempant mon lit. Tu ne sais pas qui c'était Harry ?

- Je suis là depuis une demi-heure ! Demande à Hermione si tu ne me crois pas.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione qui ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête pour répondre.

- Il dit vrai.

Le roux s'assit en dévisageant les autres Gryffondor attablés à la recherche du coupable qui lui se félicitait mentalement d'avoir trouvé Hermione plongée dans un livre en arrivant. Quand la jeune femme lisait, elle ne faisait plus attention au temps.

Chaudement habillés, ils quittèrent le château dans une foule compacte et pressée en direction de Près-au-lard. En arrivant à l'entrée du village, il devint impossible de choisir sa destination tant le nombre de personnes était important. Ils se laissèrent donc guider par la vague d'élèves et de sorciers, d'Angleterre et d'ailleurs. Ils croisèrent des groupes de jeunes filles de l'académie de Beaubâton en manteaux d'hermines qui pestaient contre le froid de la saison, des sorciers de toute taille et de toute origine et même un Auror qui conversait tranquillement avec un Langue-de-plomb au visage émacié et gris.

Finalement, ils sortirent du village et à la place de la plaine habituelle se dressait une multitude de tentes bariolées aux formes variées allant du chaudron renversé au château de Bavière avec de nombreuses tours crénelées, très découpées en passant par le chapiteau de cirque classique.

Des stands divers étaient installés sur les chemins surmontés de l'étendard du pays ou de l'école qui l'animait. Des créatures slalomaient au milieu de la foule en direction de l'une ou l'autre des tentes. Un peu sonnés devant l'ampleur du phénomène, Harry, Ron et Hermione finirent par se décider pour la plus proche des tentes.

Une heure plus tard, ils visitèrent un château fantôme peuplé de cadavres saisissants et de fantômes dégoulinant de sang. Les portes se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes à leur entrée et les volets se verrouillèrent, les plongeant dans une obscurité inquiétante. Des grincements et des cris retentissaient de temps en temps sans qu'ils ne parviennent à trouver d'où cela venait.

Une femme brune d'un âge indéfini les aborda sous le prétexte de les aider à trouver la sortie et se révéla être une harpie aux ailes noires et aux griffes longues qui manqua de peu de trancher le cou d'Harry. Maîtrisée par des sorciers de la Brigade magique en robes prune, elle fut emmenée en lieu sûr ce qui ne les empêcha pas de redoubler de prudence. Un farfadet les perdit ensuite dans une pièce où se rejouait en permanence une décapitation. Quand ils réussirent à sortir de là, ils décidèrent de se cantonner un peu à la nourriture, au grand bonheur de Ron.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un Manoir de taille imposante en pierre rose, à l'architecture au premier abord très victorienne mais moins massive tout de même. L'escalier qui menait à l'entrée était borné de deux grands buis taillés en silhouette humaine, un sorcier et une sorcière et au-dessus de l'auvent, une banderole indiquait « Palais des Glaces de l'Académie des sorcières de Salem ».

- On essaye ? Il n'y aura pas de mauvaises surprises là !

- Attend Mione, ce n'est pas comme chez les moldus…

- Franchement qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait ? Allez, allons y j'ai toujours adoré ça !

Ils montèrent les marches, Harry et Ron échangeant des regards peu rassurés. A sa tête, le roux ne paraissait pas convaincu par les propos d'Hermione.

Les immenses portes de chêne se fermèrent derrière eux sans bruit et un grand feu bleu acier au fond de la pièce éclaira le hall d'une lueur froide agressante. Douze colonnes de glace soutenaient le plafond parfaitement lisses et rondes surmontées d'un chapiteau illustrant chacun un signe différent du zodiaque occidental. Encadrant le feu, deux escaliers à double ascension permettaient d'accéder aux étages supérieurs.

Hermione s'extasiait devant la beauté des lieux quand un crépitement violent suivi d'une montée de flammes dorées les força à regarder à nouveau au centre. Une sorcière de petite taille, ratatinée et fripée se dressa au centre des flammes sans paraître en ressentir les brûlures. Elle dévoila une rangée jaune de dents où trois manquaient. Sa voix frêle et aigue siffla à leurs oreilles, inquiétante.

_« Bienvenue au Palais des glaces mes petits »_

**A suivre…**

Un petit commentaire ?


	2. Le chat noir, la citrouille et le miroir

Hello !

Je n'ai pas beacoup de temps aujourd'hui, alors rapidement. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, qu'ils aient ou non laissés une review ^^. J'espère que le deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKRowling (heureusement d'ailleurs).

**Paring :** HPDM à venir. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le GWHP rassurez-vous moi non plus seulement je n'ai pas le choix alors prenez votre mal en patience, ça va s'arranger.

**Bêta :** Pilgrim encore et toujours que je remercie pour ses précieux conseils. Tu es bien meilleure bêta que tu ne le penses.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Le chat noir, la citrouille et le miroir**

Le feu éclata en milliers de petites flammes qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. Hermione hésita une seconde entre l'horreur et l'admiration avant de crier vers Harry et Ron, en retrait par rapport à elle. Fascinés par les lueurs bleutées qui s'approchaient, ils ne réagirent pas à son appel.

Le centre de la flamme s'éclaircit petit à petit et elle distingua clairement le corps nu, mince, recouvert de longs cheveux turquoise et pourvu de deux ailes translucides de ces créatures rares qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en dessin.

- Ce sont des Esprits des Glaces ! Dépêchez-vous de courir vers la sortie, vite !

Trop tard. Dans une nuée de vapeur d'eau, les premières flammes disparurent en touchant le sol et à leur place sortirent d'immenses miroirs, transformant le hall en labyrinthe de glace. Elle se retourna dans la ferme intention de rejoindre Harry et Ron qui se réveillaient à peine de l'état de demi-sommeil provoqué par les Esprits des Glaces, mais la pièce se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite. Ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids et elle s'effondra.

Incapable de se relever, son visage heurta violemment la pierre du sol alors qu'il se soulevait, parcouru d'ondulations, se changeant progressivement en glace. Le choc la laissa groggy. Impuissante, elle les vit disparaître, sa vision floue.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout était terminé. Hermione se releva en massant son menton pour se figer presque immédiatement. La voix frêle de la sorcière résonna de tous les couloirs à la fois, amplifiée par le dédale.

_« Atteignez l'étage et vous serez libres. »_

Elle soupira, observant d'un œil critique sa cape avant d'évaluer que rien ne l'avait abîmé. A grandes enjambées, elle prit le premier couloir en direction de l'escalier. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne perdait jamais son sens de l'orientation. La baguette fermement tenue en main en position d'attaque, elle attendait de pied ferme les obstacles !

Mais en guise d'obstacles, c'est un silence tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal qu'elle rencontra seulement troublé par le bruit de ses talons claquant sur la glace. De temps en temps, elle croisait des ombres d'élèves de l'école et soupirait. Les Esprits des glaces possédaient un charme qui levait les barrières mentales, leur permettant ainsi de dénicher les moindres faiblesses. Ensuite ils modifiaient l'environnement grâce à leur métamorphose et enfin, ils créaient une illusion parfaite agissant sur les cinq sens pour perdre définitivement les personnes qui s'aventuraient sur leurs territoires.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été touchée semblait due au fait d'être une femme. Les esprits des glaces apparemment influençaient mieux les hommes. Elle nota soigneusement cette donnée pour plus tard.

Entendant des voix dans le couloir, elle se cacha dans un renfoncement, le miroir en contact avec son dos, refroidissant ses muscles. Parkinson, Malefoy, Zabini et Nott passèrent sans la voir, trop occupés à se rejeter mutuellement le fait d'être là. Seul le blond fronçait les sourcils sans les écouter, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

- Tout ça Nott c'est encore grâce à toi ! Elle imita la voix de Théo _« Allez venez Potter et sa bande viennent d'entrer dans le Palais des Glaces, suivons les ! » _Vraiment quelle idée de génie tu as eue !

- Pourquoi ce serait de ma faute ?! Dès qu'on prononce le nom de Potter devant Dray, il fait n'importe quoi ! En plus, qui nous a traîné devant le stand de Pommes d'amour tout à l'heure parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix en partager une avec Draco ?

Pansy gonfla les joues de colère et pointa Blaise du doigt.

- En attendant moi, je ne vous ai pas fait assister à la démonstration d'élevage de Dragons ! On a faillit se faire réduire en cendres quand ils ont commencé à cracher des flammes dans tous les sens !

Le noir se tourna vers elle, pas effrayé par la colère de son amie. Il était rompu à ce genre d'exercices. Pansy éclatait à peu près quatre fois par jour dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Me mêlez pas à ça ! Je n'y suis pour rien si une petite flammèche de rien du tout à mis feu à ta frange. De toute manière, ça ne t'allait pas.

- Comment ça ne m'allait pas ? Mais quand je suis revenue du coiffeur, vous m'avez dit que ça m'allait très bien ?! Que ça faisait ressortir mes yeux ?

Nott qui palpait un miroir y alla de sa petite remarque lui aussi. Il fit un petit signe à Draco qui de son côté en tapait une doucement.

- Il fallait bien dire quelque chose pour que tu nous fiches la paix.

- Vous m'avez menti ? Comme un sale raté de Gryffondor ?! Alors que vous aviez l'occasion de me descendre ?!

Blaise haussa les épaules en s'éloignant prudemment. En général, Pansy finissait toujours par frapper la personne la plus proche d'elle quand elle voyait arriver l'épuisement de ses critiques. Et elle faisait mal malgré son physique mince.

- C'est la guerre. Ca nous a rendu plus proches. Va retourner la tombe de l'autre idiot si tu veux te plaindre à quelqu'un.

- La ferme. J'essaye de réfléchir je vous signale.

Blaise et Pansy refermèrent la bouche dans un même mouvement idiot. Nott sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Draco qui grogna pour la forme. C'était le seul à pouvoir le faire sans risquer de se prendre un sortilège dans la seconde qui suivait. Enfin, sauf le matin… Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout du matin.

- Pas possible. Ca t'arrive vraiment Dray ? Je pensais que jusqu'à présent tes notes n'étaient du qu'à ta superbe assiduité quand tu faisais tes antisèches.

- Comme si je m'abaissais à ça.

- Oh si, il est très assidu. Surtout la nuit… ses rêves lui demandent une dose considérable d'assiduité si l'on en croit les gémissements qu'il pousse. Tu as oublié ce détail Nott ?

- Comme c'est dommage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que l'école sépare les filles et les garçons la nuit ! C'est idiot.

Le teint de Draco se couvrit d'une jolie teinte rosée mais il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de continuer sa route. Nott le suivit, deux pas en retrait sur sa droite. Pansy éclata de rire avant de tendre élégamment son bras à Blaise, qui effectua une révérence et le lui prit. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils suivirent leur meneur, bons derniers et riant comme des imbéciles.

Hermione les entendit s'éloigner. Malefoy les avait prévenus suffisamment tôt pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit pris dans le charme. Un point pour lui. Elle reprit son chemin sans avoir rien appris de plus sur la façon de sortir de là mais gardant en mémoire la solidité de l'amitié des Serpentard. Dans l'école tout le monde pensait qu'ils n'étaient ensembles que par intérêt, elle serait ravie de les détromper. Surtout cette idiote de Lavande qui croyait toujours connaître en premier tous les potins.

Deux yeux bleus disparurent du miroir sur lequel elle s'était appuyée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le couloir s'élargit et elle vit une lumière douce, droit devant elle. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé la sortie, elle accéléra son pas, pressée de monter à l'étage. Elle monta l'escalier le souffle court, deux marches à la fois et déboucha sur une bibliothèque au moins aussi grande que celle de l'école. Les rangées de livres s'alignaient à profusion, entrecoupés de fauteuil de velours vert servant pour la lecture. Un lustre en cristal éclairait la pièce à l'aide d'une bonne centaine de bougies. Tout était classé par catégories.

Le premier livre traitait des sortilèges d'illusion complexes. Elle le saisit et s'installa en tailleur dans le premier fauteuil venu. Si déjà elle avait gagné, autant attendre les autres en s'instruisant.

* * *

**~°~ Du côté d'Harry ~°~**

* * *

En tombant, Harry se couvrit par réflexe la tête des mains même si le plafond pour le moment ne s'écroulait pas sur eux. Il entendit les gémissements de Ron et d'Hermione probablement dans le même état que lui. Les Esprits des Glaces continuaient à se poser et bientôt, il perdit ses amis de vue.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir écouté la moitié des nombreuses leçons sur les créatures magiques dont Hermione l'avait abreuvé. S'il l'avait fait, il saurait de quoi elles étaient capables. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus que la voix de la sorcière résonnait déjà.

_« Atteignez l'étage et vous serez libres. »_

Harry pesta en jetant des coups d'œil affolés à droite à gauche, fouillant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait laissé au dortoir comme un idiot.

- Putain, ça ressemble à un remake de la Coupe de feu… C'est quoi ces conneries ?

Il se mit à courir, butant parfois dans les miroirs, poursuivant des ombres qu'il pensait être celles de ses amis sans jamais réussir à les voir nulle part. Après s'être pris une énième paroi en pleine figure, il stoppa, bien décidé à trouver un plan raisonnable avant de continuer.

Il inspecta longuement les miroirs mais ils étaient trop lisses pour être escaladés et lui donner un aperçu de sa position. Impossible aussi de savoir où était les escaliers. Il tapa doucement sur la glace jugeant son épaisseur avant de finir par enchaîner les coups de poing et de pied sans jamais réussir à l'abîmer. Essoufflé et à court d'idées, il décida de compter sur la chance pour trouver la sortie. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, la chance lui avait permis de rester en vie…

- Harry ? T'es où ?

- Ron ? Parle le plus possible le temps que je trouve ta position !

Il obliqua à gauche avança de quelques mètres et se retrouva bloqué par un miroir. Faisant demi-tour, il prit à droite. La voix de Ron retentit à nouveau, quelque part derrière lui. Il jura.

- Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

- Peu importe ! Parle ! Tiens énonce moi les règles des échecs !

Les échecs ne semblaient pas être un sujet satisfaisant pour Ron.

- Harry ? Pourquoi Hermione ne nous entend pas ?

Courant toujours, Harry se mit à réfléchir rapidement, étonné de la perspicacité de son meilleur ami.

- Je suppose que c'est à cause des miroirs, ils étouffent les voix.

- Ces attractions sont louches quand même… Quand j'étais gamin, Fred et George disaient toujours que les foires sorcières étaient pour les adultes, pas pour les morveux. Je commence à leur donner raison. C'est n'importe quoi ce truc !

- C'n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça !

- T'en as de bonnes toi, tu veux que je pense à quoi ? Putain, pourquoi Mione ne répond pas !

La voix de Ron résonna cette fois toute proche de la sienne alors que la seconde précédente, elle semblait lointaine. Il jura à nouveau et changea de direction en se demandant si un sortilège ne brouillait pas leurs tympans respectifs.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche Ron !

- Ouai. Y a une espèce de brume violette qui arrive vers moi ! Elle… oh merde, on dirait qu'elle rampe ! Je crois que c'est vivant !

- J'arrive !

Harry déboucha sur une sorte de placette s'il comparait les fins couloirs dans lesquels il courait depuis plusieurs minutes. En face de lui, à quelques mètres se tenait Ron, lui tournant résolument le dos et agité de tremblements.

- Je suis là !

Le rouquin pivota vers lui, le visage blanc, les yeux démesurément grandit par la peur, les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues ressortant désagréablement. Et là, Harry vit ce que Ron appelait la brume.

C'était une sorte de nuage vaporeux dont l'épaisseur et la texture semblait varier suivant l'angle de vue, tantôt opaque, tantôt translucide et pulsant comme un cœur humain. Dans les tons parme, ça avançait inexorablement vers eux, absorbant les parois sans ralentir. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir tant qu'il pourrait l'éviter.

- RON ! RECULE !

Trop tard. Ron disparut, happé par le nuage qui émit deux pulsations courtes en changeant de couleur prenant une teinte rose bonbon. Harry ne tergiversa pas et fonça à son tour dedans, persuadé qu'il commettait une erreur magistrale, fermant les yeux à tout hasard en priant que le Ministère n'ait pas autorisé les forains à utiliser des attractions trop dangereuses. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol de glace en crissant et il leva les mains en avant pour ne pas se prendre de plein fouet un des miroirs. Au fond, y avait-il encore des miroirs là dedans ?

A sa grande surprise, aucun bruit ne parvint à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux à moitié puis totalement. L'espèce de brouillard devenu turquoise à présent ne piquait pas, ne sentait rien et même sa température, au lieu d'être froide comme il s'y attendait, s'avérait tempérée, douce comme une pluie printanière. Il relâcha ses bras le long de son corps, réalisa que sa gorge le brûlait douloureusement et toussa avant de lancer un appel inquiet.

- Ron ? Hermione ? Vous êtes là ?

A peine eut-il prononcé les mots qu'il comprit que les autres n'entendraient pas, où qu'ils soient. Sa voix ne portait pas à plus de trois mètres. Il réessaya plus fort sans plus de résultat et soupira, passant une main sur son front en sueur. Quand il fut calmé, il avança prudemment, remarquant la présence des miroirs. La brume semblait être une simple barrière qui les séparait un peu plus les uns des autres. Pour gagner, il fallait faire cavalier seul.

Parvenu à ses conclusions, il calqua sa respiration sur les pulsations de la brume et progressa, les sens exacerbés afin de collecter un maximum d'informations. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas aider Ron et Hermione, juste leur faire confiance et se dire que tout irait bien. L'idée lui déplaisait mais il ne voyait rien d'autre à faire.

Les couloirs défilaient, tous identiques dans leur conception et pourtant dissemblables, un peu comme dans une forêt où rien ne ressemble plus à un arbre qu'un autre arbre.

Il se mit à courir, tirant ses foulées, perdant son souffle, tentant de garder son calme alors que la panique le saisissait. Lors de la coupe de feu, il suffisait de trouver le centre du labyrinthe pour gagner et personne n'était en danger, du moins personne n'aurait du vraiment l'être. Alors que là, ses amis étaient dans la même situation à quelques mètres de lui, à la merci d'une sorcière complètement folle qui faisait n'importe quoi et rien ne lui disait que ça changerait dans la minute.

Changer pour quoi de toute manière ? Quelque chose de pire comme une attaque de salamandres de feu ? Ou un grand rire en les voyants morts de trouille, les joues rouges et soulagés d'être libérés d'un simple jeu ?! Pour sortir d'un labyrinthe, il suffit de tourner à droite, non ? Et s'il revenait à l'entrée, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à refaire le chemin en sens inverse pour trouver la sortie…

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry perdit la notion des heures et réalisa que malgré toutes ses tentatives pour rester calme, il commençait à s'affoler, incertain de trouver la sortie. Il se répétait inlassablement qu'il devait bien exister un temps limite auquel cas, passé ce délai, le labyrinthe s'évanouissait… non ? Le doute s'insinuait peu à peu dans son esprit et garder ses pensées claires devint de plus en plus difficile.

Il déboucha sur un carrefour et regarda les trois directions possibles d'un œil morne. A droite, à gauche, tout droit, est-ce que ça servait au moins à quelque chose ? S'il fallait, le but n'était pas de sortir, juste de se perdre et d'accepter ça… Une sorte de chemin initiatique… Ou peut-être pas d'accord… Il prit à droite et buta dans un miroir.

Se frottant le front, il recula pour faire demi-tour, pensant prendre tout droit et tourner à droite dès que possible mais cogna à nouveau dans un miroir.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur ses oreilles, sur sa propre respiration. Lentement, sa perception s'élargit et il entendit le décalage entre les pulsations et les déplacements des miroirs. La brume servait à annihiler leur vision pour mieux les tromper ! Comment savoir à présent le chemin parcouru et celui à parcourir ?

Ses mains s'égarèrent dans les poches de son pantalon et il sentit sous ses doigts un mouchoir en tissu. Le visage de Ginny prit la place du labyrinthe devant ses yeux. Ginny et son sourire étincelant, ses cheveux flamboyants, son caractère affirmé et son insupportable certitude qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre plus d'une heure sans le voir.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle ne le lâchait plus, expliquant son attitude par une envie compulsive de rattraper l'année perdue. Ginny avec qui il s'était encore disputé pour une quelconque raison comme souvent dans les dernières semaines.

Elle parlait de fiançailles, de mariages, d'enfants et lui rétorquait études, diplômes, travail, carrière, appartement, argent.

Elle voulait vivre au terrier avec lui, se réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins, chasser les gnomes à coups de pierres en riant et l'embrasser devant ses parents.

Il rêvait d'un appartement au centre de Londres où elle ne vivrait pas. Il imaginait les soirées au restaurant, leurs regards brillants à cause de l'alcool, les gestes qui s'égaraient et le moment de détente qui suivrait. Puis au matin elle repartirait tranquillement chez elle. Quelque chose dans ce goût là_._

Le visage de Ginny disparut en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des lèvres qu'il se surprit à attraper. Elle l'apaisait, effaçant lentement les souvenirs horribles de la guerre, évitant de parler des morts pour diminuer sa culpabilité. Avec elle, il se sentait plus fort, plus à même de jouer ce rôle qui lui était dévolu. Celui d'être adulé pour avoir sauvé le monde Sorcier.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas la meilleure façon de l'aimer, peut-être n'était-ce pas non plus la meilleure façon de s'aimer mais ça lui permettait de sourire chaque matin et c'était l'unique chose qui comptait.

Il caressa délicatement le mouchoir, se rappela de la douceur de ses mains nettoyant son visage avant de l'embrasser. Elle lui avait glissé dans la poche en partant de chez Hagrid il en avait oublié l'existence. Il le fit glisser sur sa paume, contemplant le travail impeccable des elfes qui avaient fait disparaître toutes les tâches de citrouille. Lentement, il le noua devant ses yeux, se promettant de faire des efforts avec elle dorénavant.

A l'aveugle, il reprit son exploration évitant les mauvaises surprises en se glissant dans les couloirs avant que les parois ne changent de place. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain de progresser d'un côté ou d'un autre mais l'inactivité n'était pas envisageable. Si les parois se refermaient toutes autour de lui, alors il ne pourrait plus avancer.

Soudain, il entendit courir sur sa droite. Maladroitement, il accéléra son propre pas, gardant un souffle régulier, ne prenant pas la peine d'appeler sachant par avance que qui que ce soit, il ne l'entendrait pas. D'un coup, il réalisa que d'autres personnes étaient peut-être enfermées dans le labyrinthe avec eux. Après tout, rien n'indiquait que ce hall ne communiquait pas avec d'autres entrées ou qu'un sortilège ne faisait pas croire aux visiteurs qu'il n'y avait que leur groupe dans la pièce. La panique le saisit à la gorge brusquement avant de repartir.

Qui que soit la personne qui courait, elle était dans la même position que lui. Les bras écartés touchant les parois, il se mit à trottiner. Un filet de voix lui parvint, étouffé, droit devant lui.

- Harry ? Je suis là !

- Ron ?

Il trébucha et glissa sur le sol de glace en poussant un gémissement de surprise et se releva aussi sec, reprenant son avancée sans voir derrière lui l'aspérité qui l'avait fait tomber se fondre à nouveau dans la glace. Ron ne devait pas être bien loin pour qu'il l'entende.

- Harry, je crois que les parois bougent ! Aide-moi !

Sa voix tirait sur les aigus et s'éraillait.

_**« PAM »**_

Des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent du nez d'Harry, l'obligeant à pencher la tête en arrière. Il dénoua son mouchoir à contrecœur et nettoya son menton avant de se servir du tissu comme tampon.

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il abaissa violemment la tête, provoquant un crac au niveau de ses cervicales et ouvrit les yeux. La voix de Ron venait de droit devant mais droit devant, il le savait, il n'y avait qu'une glace ! Occupé à fixer le miroir, il n'entendit que trop tard le bruit d'une paroi coulissant derrière lui et se retrouva prisonnier, frappant la paroi qui venait de l'enfermer en s'insultant.

Il y eut un rire d'enfant, juste derrière lui et un nouveau bruit de glissement mais en se retournant, la glace était toujours là, avec une légère différence toutefois. Quelqu'un se reflétait dedans et ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui.

- C'est quoi ça maintenant ?

Paisiblement assis, un chat noir se lavait la patte en le fixant sans ciller de ses yeux dorés. Les oreilles bien droites, le poil lisse et brillant, il ne portait aucun collier et paraissait en bonne santé. Au moins, il ne bavait pas, ne saignait pas et ne paraissait pas sur le point de mordre ce qui était le cadet des soucis d'Harry seulement, on était jamais trop prudent. Avec tout ce qui était déjà arrivé, un chat sortant d'un miroir pour l'attaquer n'était pas exclure du cadre des possibilités.

Bien sûr, voir un chat à la place de son reflet était étrange. Pas tant que ça pourtant si on prenait en compte la monstrueuse citrouille qui engloutissait toute la partie basse du miroir et sur laquelle était perché le chat. Deux triangles pointant vers le bas pour les yeux, une bouche découpée en dents de scie, le tout éclairé d'une lumière intérieure fluorescente, la citrouille faisait son petit effet et Harry était certain qu'elle le savait. Sinon, pourquoi souriait-elle ainsi ?

Il se frotta les yeux, les cligna plusieurs fois, abaissa ses paupières et compta jusqu'à huit avant de les rouvrir, les referma, recompta jusqu'à huit et cligna encore deux fois avant de daigner regarder à nouveau en face de lui. Le chat à présent avait terminé sa toilette et correctement assis, le fixait toujours.

- Je suis en train de regarder un chat qui me regarde dans une glace qui devrait me refléter. Je suis en train de regarder un chat perché sur une citrouille alors que je suis perdu dans un labyrinthe de miroirs et que je suis coincé… C'est de la folie.

Le chat pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et miaula, comme pour le questionner. Harry faillit lui répondre qu'il était parfaitement au courant que tout devenait insupportablement anomal même dans la limite de l'anormalité sorcière.

Et il l'entendit à nouveau. Le rire de la petite fille car à présent, il était certain que c'était une voix de fille. Il éclatait et se répercutait sur les parois de sa tête sans cesse amplifié comme si son cerveau était soudainement devenu une église. Le bruit des pas marchant sur la glace résonnèrent et toujours ce rire, à la limite du gloussement qui approchait, de plus en plus proche de lui. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Harry entendit les pas arriver derrière lui, ce qui était impossible à cause de la paroi et s'arrêter.

Un souffle dans son dos et deux petites mains le poussèrent en avant. Il tomba raide en direction du miroir. Au ralenti, il vit la paroi se rapprocher sans réussir à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Le chat bailla, posa une patte sur la surface de glace qui se troubla, parut se liquéfier et Harry traversa le miroir, le visage griffé par la patte noire du chat sous les rires de l'enfant invisible.

Il tombait encore, encore et encore sans jamais ressentir d'accélération dans sa chute, ni de vent sur ses vêtements. Il tombait juste dans le noir, guettant l'obscurité en dessous de lui sans jamais parvenir à trouver une lumière ou quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, un espoir qui lui dirait que ça allait s'arrêter. Rien. Juste le vide, le noir, l'absence de matière. En désespoir de cause, il leva les yeux, apercevant le temps d'un clignement des paupières, le chat, babines découvertes perché sur la citrouille avant que la lumière bleue du miroir et l'image ne disparaissent abandonnant Harry dans les ténèbres.

Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité même si le noir restait le noir. Ses tympans captèrent des battements d'aile autour de lui qui s'approchaient. Une tâche blanche dans le noir. Deux tâches blanches. Trois tâches blanches. Puis cinq, puis douze, puis trente et bientôt une nuée blanche arriva vers lui, brûlant ses pupilles.

Des ailes blanches pour des clefs ivoire. Elles se séparèrent en petits groupes et tournèrent autour d'Harry se jouant dans lui, s'éloignant quand il tendait les bras pour les attraper puis revenant lorsqu'il les baissait. Des clefs petites et fines faites dans des os humains comme il finit par le remarquer, choqué.

L'une d'elle, plus frêle que ses compagnes et munie de deux ailes presque inexistantes était sans cesse ballottée dans tous les sens sous chaque rencontre avec ses collègues.

Il lui trouva l'air triste des personnes qui se sentent à part dans une foule et quand il tendit la main, elle vint s'échouer dans sa paume sans bruit, battant doucement dans un bruit de carillon apaisant. Il caressa ses ailes. Elle sautilla. Harry ouvrit un peu sa paume en souriant. Elle s'envola, voletant prêt de lui, effleurant de temps à autre ses oreilles. Riant aux éclats, il réalisa que les autres clefs avaient disparues.

Une lumière orangée grandit sous ses pieds, irradiant de chaleur. La clef partit se loger dans une poche de sa cape. Il se posa sur le sol dallé, les yeux immédiatement attirés par l'immense porte en ébène face de lui.

Sur la totalité de la surface courait des runes et des formules d'ancienne magie en partie effacées. Ajoutant au faste des lieux, deux grands sabliers entouraient la porte, gardiens de verre et de sable. Atteignant les quatre mètres cinquante de haut, enchâssés dans une structure en acajou sur laquelle s'alignait aussi d'étranges symboles magiques irisé d'or. Curieusement, dans l'un d'eux, le sable s'écoulait du bas, vers le haut.

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver l'explication du phénomène que déjà une ombre de petite fille apparaissait devant la porte, tendant la main en avant, ses cheveux longs ondulant sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Le visage indéchiffrable, elle resta là, sa petite main attendant une offrande. Quand elle prit la parole, il reconnut la tonalité du rire.

- Trick or Treat ?

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle répéta inlassablement sa rengaine jusqu'à lui donner mal à la tête. Excédé, il finit par lui répondre tout en fouillant à nouveau ses poches dont il connaissait le contenu par cœur.

- Mais je n'ai pas de bonbons !

L'enfant arrêta de parler, referma sa main et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle pencha la tête toute son attitude rappelant à Harry celle d'un rapace, un aigle sur le point de fondre sur sa proie innocente. Il jura qu'elle souriait.

- Trick !

- Attends ! J'y suis pour rien si…

Des sabliers partit un grondement et des ailes de chauves-souris se déplièrent, les soulevant légèrement, remplissant la pièce du bruit monotone des battements. Les formules sur l'ébène s'emplirent de blanc laiteux et en grinçant, la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur. La petite fille éclata de rire et disparut en répétant sa litanie de _« Trick or Treat »._

La lumière blafarde qui émanait de l'intérieur de la porte aspira Harry. Dans un mélange tourbillonnant de poussière pailletée d'or et d'argent, il passa dans un nouvel endroit.

Atterrissant sur un sol tapissé d'une herbe olive aussi douce qu'un drap de satin, il se releva un peu sonné par le voyage. Nulle trace de porte aux alentours. Visiblement, elle ne servait qu'à venir.

- Evidemment, ça aurait été trop simple sinon…

Devant lui des arbres étendaient leurs branches torturées vers le ciel, paré d'un feuillage automnal étincelant de la lumière du coucher du soleil qui rougeoyait derrière Harry. Un sentier étroit de terre battue humide se perdait dans la forêt et bien enfoncé dans le sol, un vieux panneau en bois à moitié pourri et plus très droit signalait une ville dont le nom était indéchiffrable. En face, un autre panneau récemment installé renseigna Harry sur l'endroit où il se situait.

_« Le Haut Cercle des Seigneurs de l'épouvante vous souhaite une désagréable visite du pays d'Halloween. Le pays est interdit aux fées gentilles comme la fée clochette ainsi qu'aux personnes ayant de bonnes intentions. »_

- Hé bien, le ton est donné…

Une douleur dans son ventre le plia brusquement en deux et il vit ses mains devenir floues, ses vêtements se modifier, cachant les habits moldu sous une longue robe à capuche marron tombant presque jusqu'au sol. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et se nouèrent d'eux-mêmes avec un ruban de soie noire. Son visage changea lui aussi bien qu'il ne soit pas capable de trouver en quoi en le palpant. Quand le mal cessa, il se redressa et choisit de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, espérant découvrir quelque renseignement en route sur la façon de sortir.

Une heure plus tard, il marchait toujours, s'étonnant d'y voir si bien alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Devant lui, la forêt s'épaississait et devenait plus oppressante, plus sombre. Sans s'éloigner du chemin, il préféra perdre un peu de temps à trouver une source d'éclairage.

Passant près d'un arbre au tronc recouvert de mousse, il réalisa que cette dernière dégageait une luminescence. En la touchant, il recueillit un liquide épais dont la texture rappelait de la sève. Fluorescent, il collait aux doigts. Cherchant autour de lui, Harry finit par trouver une grosse coque verte poilue, de la taille du poing d'Hagrid. Il la perça à l'aide d'une branche épaisse qu'il enfonça ensuite pour faire une sorte de torche rudimentaire.

L'opération la plus délicate consista à enrober de liquide la coque. Heureusement, le produit adhérait relativement bien. Ainsi équipé, il prit la décision de quitter le sentier pour trouver de la nourriture, priant de tomber sur quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard une demi coque pleine de noisettes, de noix et de baies bleu ciel qui s'étaient avérées plutôt agréables au goût et surtout très aqueuses. Ce n'était pas très prudent d'y avoir goûté mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix.

Mangeant lentement son repas improvisé, il reprit son chemin, sa torche fluorescente coincée sous son aisselle gauche, éclairant sur trois mètres environ le sentier sous ses pieds et devant lui.

Après encore deux heures de marche, comme la forêt ne finissait pas, qu'il commençait à faire froid et qu'il était fatigué, il quitta le chemin, trouvant une petite clairière pas très loin. Rassemblant des branches mortes, il tenta de faire un feu, y parvenant difficilement.

Ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, il entretint le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il démarre correctement, réfléchissant à sa situation peu enviable. Perdu dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses amis séparés de lui et sans sortie connue jusqu'à présent.

Où étaient Hermione et Ron ? Avaient-ils étaient envoyés ici eux aussi dans une autre partie du royaume ou avaient-ils réussis à échapper au labyrinthe ? Combien de temps pouvait bien durer cette attraction ? Le temps s'écoulait-il différemment à l'extérieur de ce monde ? Sûrement mais dans ce cas, combien faisait une heure, une journée ou un mois ici en réalité ?

Enfin, qu'allait-il faire le lendemain ? Continuer à marcher au hasard jusqu'à tomber sur une ville ou quelqu'un pour le renseigner ? Cela semblait encore la meilleure des solutions et comme l'inactivité l'insupportait, c'est la décision qu'il prit.

Le froid tiraillait ses muscles, les bruits nocturnes des habitants de la forêt l'empêchaient de dormir. Une ou deux fois, il jura même avoir entraperçu deux yeux rouges le regarder avant de disparaître précipitamment.

Il pensa à Ginny. Il savait qu'il devait s'occuper plus d'elle au lieu de la délaisser en utilisant les prétextes les plus stupides sachant qu'elle n'était pas dupe une seule seconde. Il avait besoin d'air en ce moment et elle ne le comprenait pas. Avant elle comprenait toujours tout sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler, maintenant même quand il tentait de lui expliquer, elle s'énervait et ils se disputaient.

Elle disait que s'il cherchait à rompre avec elle, il n'avait qu'à simplement le lui dire. Il n'avait pas envie de rompre, il voulait juste respirer un peu, profiter de Ron, d'Hermione et des autres sans qu'elle soit avec. Est-ce que c'était si bizarre que ça ? Il ne voulait pas s'enfermer dans leur relation et se couper des autres piliers qui composaient sa vie. Etait-ce de sa faute si ses amis représentaient sa seule famille ? Il se sentait presque obligé d'aller voir Hagrid pour grappiller quelques minutes de liberté ! Encore que même là, elle venait le chercher…

La paix devenait de plus en plus difficile à obtenir. Une ou deux fois, il avait faillit enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité pour lui échapper. Fort heureusement, pour le moment, il résistait.

Elle l'accusait d'accorder plus d'importance à sa Sainteté Malefoy sous le prétexte que lorsqu'il le croisait, il ne l'abreuvait plus d'insultes mais le saluait. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des flammes, le statu quo régnait entre eux. Une sorte de consensus. Tant que l'un n'attaquait pas, l'autre restait dans son coin. Ginny gardait une sorte de rancœur mauvaise envers lui, sous le prétexte qu'il avait été du mauvais côté. Pour Harry, Malefoy avait juste fait un mauvais choix au mauvais moment par peur, par lâcheté, par amour pour ses parents. Lui-même en avait fait assez pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

La guerre était finie. Ressasser le passé n'aiderait pas le monde Sorcier à se reconstruire. Il espérait juste qu'un jour elle verrait que c'était la seule solution possible pour construire une paix durable.

Le sommeil l'emporta et il rêva d'une Ginny vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une nuisette de soie aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui lui courait après en lui hurlant un amour total et passionnel. Puis elle disparu, remplacée par une nuée de caleçon verts où la tête de Malefoy remplaçait les pois (que venait faire Malefoy dans ses rêves, il ne le savait pas), un Ron déguisé en tour d'échecs et enfin en McGonagal qui lui criait de s'occuper des besoins de sa petite amie au lieu de confectionner des écharpes de laine pour les elfes.

Il se réveilla courbaturé et fourbu, les yeux sûrement entourés de cernes à force de tourner sur le sol à la recherche d'un sommeil paisible et persuadé à vie que le rouge n'était pas fait pour Ginny. Il tapa du pied pour éparpiller les cendres, l'estomac gargouillant et la gorge brûlante.

La forêt semblait plus accueillante de jour. Le chant des oiseaux, la brise légère dans les arbres, la température plus clémente et le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant sur des rochers y contribuait largement…

De l'eau ?

Se relevant précipitamment, Harry s'enfonça dans les fourrés, se griffant les avant bras aux branches des arbres, surprenant un hérisson qui se roula en boule, sortant ses piquants et déboucha sur un éboulis naturel d'où jaillissait une eau claire.

Assoiffé, il mit directement la tête sous l'eau, avalant une grande gorgée de liquide glacé qui le fit frissonner. Une fois bien réveillé, il reprit sa route se nourrissant de fruits prélevés aux abords du sentier.

Peu à peu la forêt s'éclaircit, le rassurant sur la sortie proche et bientôt il n'y eut plus que des arbres éparts et dénudés. Les branches ici avaient déjà perdues leur feuillage coloré et une légère couche de givre les habillait. Neigeait-il dans ce monde ? Existait-il un hiver ou un été ? L'air était plus chaud encore que de l'autre côté de la forêt et le ciel qu'il pouvait à présent voir, d'un gris anthracite des plus ternes. Le soleil rouge dégageait une lumière diffuse, sa face ronde défigurée par un sourire triste. Plus rien n'étonnait Harry qui avait décidé que ce monde avait ses propres règles et que c'était à lui de s'adapter, pas l'inverse.

Il posa au pied d'un arbre sa torche improvisée, suivant la route noire qui s'étendait au milieu de champs cendrés aux épis de maïs aussi rares que graciles et d'un marron foncé leur donnant l'air pourri. Ce pays n'avait pas l'air en très bonne forme. La pente montait régulièrement et il s'arrêta peu après, posant son regard sur le paysage désolé qui s'offrait à lui.

Quelque soit l'endroit où il regardait, il ne voyait que ce gris et la route noire qui croisait d'autres chemins plus ou moins larges et sur lesquels les gens brillaient par leur absence. A quoi ressemblaient donc les gens de ce pays ?

Au loin, visible à cause de sa muraille d'un blanc étincelant, se dressait une ville. Quelques kilomètres avant, une habitation sûrement importante se perdait au milieu des arbres, ne laissant à la vue que son toit arrondi et orange vif. Il reprit son chemin, rabattant sa capuche afin de cacher son visage.

Les abords de la forêt fourmillaient d'un grand remue ménage. Les buissons s'agitaient, les corbeaux s'envolaient en piaillant de colère, jetant des coquilles de noix sur des ombres qui gémissaient et proféraient en retour un nombre croissant d'insultes en tout genre.

Harry vit passer devant lui une nuée de personnes vêtues d'une robe à capuche comme la sienne mais plus courte. Ils portaient tous en dessous le même habit vert pomme horrible. Ils bousculèrent Harry sans ménagement, courant dans tous les sens, bien trop stressés pour lui prêter la moindre attention. L'un d'eux se retourna juste le temps de lui jeter un regard noir, sa capuche retombant dans son dos.

C'était un rat au museau gris clair. Ses pupilles dorées enfoncées dans son crâne le détaillèrent rapidement avant qu'il ne reparte sans rien dire. Harry resta sur place, la tête pleine de questions sans parvenir à en prononcer une seule, encore cloué par les yeux de miel emplis de mépris de l'animal. Un rat venait de le juger indigne de ses excuses ! Il se sentait offensé, détruit par la constatation que même ici on ne lui prêtait pas l'attention qu'il demandait.

- Vite, vite ! Il va arriver !

Un bruit de course derrière Harry le fit se retourner. Un lapin de taille humaine fonçait droit sur lui, bondissant sur ses pattes. Le museau humide de transpiration, il était habillé d'un costume de brocard richement décoré bleu indigo jurant avec son pelage vert mousse. Son visage possédait des traits bizarrement humains et connus. Il hurla, les traits terrorisés, agités de tics nerveux.

- Je suis en retard ! Je suis en retard ! Où est ma montre ? J'ai perdu ma montre ! Je suis en retard !

Voyant une personne au visage caché dans l'ombre debout en plein milieu de sa route, le lapin freina sur ses pattes arrière, s'arrêtant à un mètre d'Harry. Il se redressa, le museau mobile reniflant son odeur et se mit à bondir autour de lui comme un jeune kangourou. Le ridicule de la situation aurait bien fait rire Harry si la voix du lapin ne lui avait pas tant rappelé quelqu'un.

- Avez-vous vu ma montre ? Je suis en retard ! La reine va me couper la tête ! Qu'avez-vous fait de ma montre ?! Qui êtes-vous ?! Je suis en retard, en retard !

Harry avala une grande quantité d'air et lança choqué.

- Neville ?!

* * *

**~°~ Du côté de Ron ~°~**

* * *

A l'instant où le feu explosa en petites flammes bleutées, Ron assista impuissant à leur approche, incapable de bouger. Quand les parois les avaient séparés, que le sol se soulevant l'avait jeté contre lui, il avait pensé qu'une seule chose pourrait être pire que d'être perdu à la merci d'une sorcière directement sortie d'un conte pour enfant moldu. Et voilà que le pire était devant lui, tétanisant ses muscles, l'empêchant de penser, parsemant son visage d'une couche de sueur maladive.

Elle était là, devant lui, approchant inexorablement, ses filaments brumeux s'accrochant sur le sol comme des ventouses. Probablement que le sol n'existait déjà plus, elle dévorait tout. Harry courait quelque part dans ce labyrinthe pour le trouver mais il savait que ce serait trop tard. Elle allait le manger, l'absorber et le digérer avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que soit.

La brume le terrifiait depuis l'enfance. Déjà les jours de brouillard, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre bien au chaud dans son lit, les couvertures rabattues sur lui pour ne pas la voir cogner à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas de visage, pas de faiblesses et elle l'appelait, le tentant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour le rejoindre. Lui ne voulait pas, persuadé qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais repartir une fois qu'elle l'aurait eu.

Ses frères se moquaient mais il le savait, la brume le cherchait lui. Il jouait les malades auprès de sa mère sans avoir à simuler vraiment. La peur lui donnait de la fièvre, le faisait transpirer et envahissait même ces cauchemars. Peu importait ce que maman pouvait dire, il le savait, la brume finirait par l'avoir un jour.

En grandissant, la peur n'était jamais partie. Il avait appris à la dissimuler, allant même jusqu'à rire quand ses frères racontaient sa trouille enfantine lors des fêtes de famille, pensant comme eux que cette panique était stupide sans jamais parvenir à y croire vraiment.

A présent, il résistait à elle les jours de brume mais évitait de sortir s'il le pouvait. Il avait même faillit se faire porter pâle lors du dernier match de Quidditch à cause de ça. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, ni à Harry ni à Hermione. Il savait qu'ils se moqueraient de lui comme ses frères et il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on le prenne pour l'idiot de service. C'est vrai il n'était pas très intelligent, il l'avouait volontiers mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. Pourquoi tout le monde s'en prenait toujours à lui ? Ron préférait de loin les jours de soleil où les seules ombres servaient en été à se protéger de la chaleur étouffante de l'Angleterre.

Harry était derrière lui à présent seulement c'était trop tard. Depuis des années la brume cherchait à l'avoir, il était naturel qu'elle finisse par gagner à force d'opiniâtreté. Il se retourna vers Harry pour lui dire de fuir avant que la brume ne décide de le manger lui aussi mais parler était trop dur et le visage décomposé de son meilleur ami ne l'aida pas. Il voulu tendre la main pour lui dire aurevoir mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'avala.

Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents bien décidé à ne pas lui donner le privilège de l'entendre crier. Elle ne gagnerait pas ça, c'était certain. Il se mit à prier pour qu'elle épargne Harry et Hermione.

L'odeur acidulée et sucrée chatouilla ses narines, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux. La brume l'entourait du même rose qu'une barbapa délicieuse. Les miroirs avaient disparus, d'ailleurs le labyrinthe n'existait plus du tout.

Devant lui s'étendait des rangées de stands couverts des plus belles et appétissantes gourmandises que Ron ait jamais vues. Des pommes d'amour, des chocogrenouilles, des plumes sucrées, des berlingots à l'ambroisie et toutes sortes de liquides. Nectar de miel de fée, bièreaubeurre, jus de citrouille, sirop de canneberge, etc. sortant d'une drôle de machine, des bulles flottaient dans les airs et chacune d'elle en explosant libérait un liquide doux et tiède bleu métallique, rose irisé, doré ou vert vif.

Même les nuages étaient faits de barbapa et il pleuvait parfois des cannes à sucre. Le soleil, une tuile aux amandes appétissante sentait du sol. Une musique festive s'échappait de hauts parleurs magiques et cerise sur le gâteau, même les stands étaient composés de pain d'épices et recouverts de chantilly. Ron regarda à droite et à gauche, derrière lui et quand il fut certain d'être seul, il se précipita en courant, dévalant la colline verte en direction des stands.

Le sol sous ses pieds se composait de smarties et de nougat mais il n'y prit pas vraiment garde, pas plus qu'au panneau en pâte de fruits qui indiquait l'entrée de la foire annuelle de Candycity.

Il pouvait bien rester ici toute une vie ! La peur de la brume fut remisée au placard, les questions existentielles sur Harry et Hermione aussi. Face au paradis, toute préoccupation devenait secondaire.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Bon weekend à tous !

**Alfa**

* * *


	3. Isolement

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du roman sont la propriété exclusive de JKR (à chaque fois j'ai envie de noter, du manga... il faut que j'arrête d'écrire sur Naruto...)

**Paring :** Pour le moment HP/GW comme vous l'avez constaté, HPDM par la suite, bien que ce ne soit pas encore effectif.

**Bêta :** Toujours Pilgrim qui en excellente bêta est toujours là pour souligner ce qui cloche, ce qui va et me complimenter parfois un peu trop ^^ Merci pour tout.

**Le blabla :** Le chapitre 3 s'est fait un peu attendre et risque de vous laissez sur votre faim, je le conçois et m'en excuse. Je l'ai écrit dans la douleur, dans l'inquiètude aussi alors ne m'en voulez pas trop. Et puis, je ne suis pas partisante acharnée des parutions régulières je l'avoue. Quand je n'arrive pas à écrire, quand ce que j'écrit ne me satisfait pas, je ne peux pas me forcer. C'est tout ou rien. Merci pour votre soutien et vos remarques, pour vos compliments qui me flattent et m'encouragent. Je le redis encore une fois, je ne fume ni ne bois avant d'écrire.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Isolement**

Le froid pénétrait sous les couvertures, pernicieux mais constant. La silhouette emmitouflée frissonna dans son sommeil et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine cherchant à conserver le maximum de chaleur. Un soupir de bien être franchit les lèvres pâles presque bleuies et la respiration se ralentit progressivement alors que le corps reprenait son rythme de sommeil.

Le feu éteint rougeoyait encore de quelques braises éparses au milieu de la petite grotte dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. La faible température extérieure s'engouffrait, transformait le souffle tiède en vapeur d'eau à chaque expiration. Le nez bougea légèrement, reniflant et peu à peu, les sourcils se froncèrent à leur tour. Un grognement plus tard, la silhouette changea de sens et se cogna le front contre la pierre glacée.

La bulle protectrice, bienfaisant cocon de paix éclata. Harry s'assit en baillant, les yeux encore fermés. L'odeur de cendre froide et l'humidité le gênait. Ses oreilles se débouchèrent. Le bruit de la pluie tombant sur la roche acheva de le réveiller. Ses pupilles vertes se posèrent sur l'entrée de la grotte, barrée d'un rideau d'eau cachant la vue sur l'extérieur. Son esprit se mit à analyser la situation, chose que la fatigue et le sommeil l'avait empêché de faire la veille. Avantage à eux, un éventuel prédateur ne les sentirai probablement pas. Avantage à l'autre, en cas d'attaque surprise, ils seraient pros totalement au dépourvu.

Au milieu de ce bruit apaisant, la respiration qui s'élevait à quelques mètres de lui troubla ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête vers le second habitant de la grotte qui dormait paisiblement. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, des mèches blondes tombant sur son visage, Malefoy dormait comme un demeuré. Enfin, du moins demeuré pour Harry qui n'arrivait à se sentir flatté de la confiance aveugle du Serpentard envers lui. Il s'inquiétait plutôt de la facilité avec laquelle le blond avait accepté sa présence dans ce monde.

Il vérifia stupidement que sa capuche était toujours bien enfoncée sur sa tête avant de s'insulter à voix basse. L'autre dormait, quel risque y avait-il qu'il voit son visage ? Il envia une seconde Malefoy alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps qu'il devinait sous les couvertures.

Toujours ces mêmes courbes fines, ces hanches étroites et ces traits d'une douceur peu commune sur le visage – alors que ce connard était connu pour avoir le pire caractère de Poudlard – comme si un sculpteur avait achevé patiemment son œuvre en polissant soigneusement chaque aspérité et arrêtes créant une harmonie alambiquée qui pour n'importe qui approchait la perfection. Même endormi, il restait beau, d'une beauté qui fascinait Harry tout en lui coupant le souffle de colère.

Quand on avait un caractère aussi mauvais, on ne devrait pas avoir cette gueule d'ange déchu à faire douter une nonne du bien fondé de son choix de vie. Il secoua la tête, suspendu à une respiration du blond qui soulevait une mèche juste sur ses lèvres. Non, décidément, rien n'avait changé chez lui, les sourcils tressaillant dégageaient une insupportable vanité. Même mort, il serait bien capable de rester hautain et inatteignable.

L'envie de frapper l'assemblement complexe de cellule l'envahit. Il se raisonna, serrant la couverture sur sa poitrine fermement et respirant, fermant les yeux en comptant jusqu'à cinq à chaque inspiration et expiration. Ce n'était pas le moment, vraiment pas le moment de craquer.

Il sentait la colère affluer par vagues dans son corps, dans sa tête, encombrant ses pensées, brouillant sa raison. Depuis tout petit la colère restait le meilleur moyen de déclencher sa magie et ses crises. Seulement maintenant il n'était plus un enfant. Il savait se battre, il savait le bruit d'un os qui se casse, d'un nerf que l'on coupe, d'un organe que l'on arrache. Il savait le vent qui suivait l'avada kedavra, connaissait la douleur du doloris, la honte de l'imperium. Il savait qu'il existait des moyens de détruire sans blesser le corps. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, son cerveau s'empressait de l'imaginer avec une vigueur peu commune.

Inspirer. Un, deux, trois quatre, cinq. Expirer. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Inspirer. Se concentrer sur le bruit de la pluie. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Expirer. Sentir le froid sur ses joues rougies par la colère. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. S'occuper l'esprit. Inspirer. Le calme reprit possession de lui.

Il entreprit de faire redémarrer le feu ajoutant des bûches en relançant les braises. Les premières flammes s'élevèrent, réchauffant immédiatement l'air. Une fumée noire se dégageait du bois humide de sapin. L'odeur caractéristique de sève et de miellat collant emplie l'atmosphère, faisant tousser Harry.

Est-ce que l'odeur rappellerait à Malefoy des souvenirs d'enfance ?

Ginny lui racontait souvent les après-midi pluvieuses d'automne, quand le feu brûlait dans la cheminée du salon au Terrier et que ses frères s'amusaient à en approcher la main à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux crie en montrant sa main rougie par la brûlure. Lovée dans le canapé, elle les regardait faire, les yeux mi-clos dans cette expression de contentement bienheureux qu'Harry lui connaissait si bien pour l'avoir vu souvent. Ensuite Arthur Weasley rentrait du travail et ils faisaient griller des marrons dans une grande poêle trouée…

Non, Malefoy ne faisait certainement pas ça petit mais peut-être avait-il d'autres souvenirs liés aux flammes… Harry en tout cas aurait bien aimé en avoir. Parfois, il avait l'impression de voler lâchement les moindres bribes d'enfance que Ron et Ginny lui racontaient, les yeux brillants en se remémorant l'époque qui leur paraissait déjà loin de leurs 8 ans. Etait-ce de sa faute si son enfance à lui ne comportait guère de souvenirs heureux ?

Une flamme crépita et partit toucher le sommet de la grotte. Il sursauta, entendit les froissements de tissu derrière lui et se dépêcha de poser une casserole d'eau sur le feu, s'activant pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Les traits reposés et détendus du Serpentard apparurent si près de lui qu'Harry amorça un mouvement de recul automatique. Malefoy ne le remarqua même pas et le salua d'un grognement qui ne voulait rien dire, en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Bientôt les galettes au goût de frangipane s'étalaient sur une pierre entre eux et il versa le thé dans deux tasses dont il tendit une à son voisin désespérément silencieux. Comme l'autre n'amorçait aucun mouvement pour la prendre, Harry perdit patience et osa lever son regard.

Le blond le scrutait intensément. Il se tortilla, gêné par la puissance du regard qui lui vrillait l'âme et se sentit rougir.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu sous cette capuche Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas et lui tendit un peu plus près la tasse, juste sous son nez. Malefoy ne sembla pas en avoir conscience ou choisit de l'ignorer. Une petite veine ressortait sur sa tempe, contrastant avec sa peau pâle. Une main aux longs doigts, qu'Harry réussit difficilement à associer au bras de Malefoy vint s'échouer sur le bord de la capuche. Le Gryffondor déglutit, cherchant un moyen de contourner le problème l'air de rien mais son esprit restait vide et la main au ralenti fut rejointe par une seconde. La capuche tomba dans son dos.

_« Merde »_ fut sa seule pensée cohérente.

Une éternité de silence s'écoula. Harry n'osait plus bouger de peur de faire s'écrouler un quelconque équilibre qui n'existait que dans sa tête. La pluie tombait toujours dehors, monotone. Le feu craquait et il sentait l'irrésistible envie de remuer les flammes et de rajouter du bois. Puis les mains quittèrent la capuche pour retracer les contours de son visage et il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

- Tu fais quoi là, Malefoy ?!

Pas de réponse. Les doigts glacés du blond parcouraient son visage, des tempes à la mâchoire, des paupières aux pommettes avec douceur et calme. Harry trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit le laissa faire.

- T'as changé Potter.

La phrase servit de déclic. Se dégageant d'un petit geste en arrière ferme, Harry remit sa capuche en place et lui enfonça la tasse de thé fumante contre le nez. Devant le regard interloqué de Malefoy, il crut bon d'ajouter.

- Ton thé. Je ne vais pas rester planté comme un con pendant trois heures.

Un rictus au coin des lèvres, Malefoy la saisit.

- Quel dommage, ça te va si bien le poste de valet.

Harry le fixa, rageur. Comment avait-il pu trouver une seule seconde ce mec beau ? Le venin qu'il distillait gâchait tout le reste.

- Ta gueule enfoiré.

- Oh, je m'attendais à mieux. Fatigué Potter ?

- Sûrement le fait d'avoir surveillé nos arrières toute la nuit pendant que tu ronflais dans ton coin, qu'en penses-tu Malefoy ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, cachant son sourire derrière sa tasse.

- Tu as dû te tromper, je ne ronfle pas Potty.

- T'es vraiment un salopard de première.

- Le compliment me touche, je suis ravi que ton minuscule cerveau ait réussi à le formuler.

Le silence s'installa, lourd de colère du côté d'Harry, moqueur du côté de son compagnon d'infortune. Trouver la sortie de ce monde devenait dangereusement urgent. Il allait bientôt commettre un meurtre et fictif ou pas, ça lui resterait imprimé dans la tête longtemps.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, ils remballèrent leurs affaires et dispersèrent les braises. Le brun s'apprêtait à franchir le rideau de pluie quand Malefoy le retint par le bras. Il se retourna, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé avant de me trouver ?

Il se dégagea d'une secousse et passa le rideau d'eau.

- Oublie pas de garder ta capuche sur la tête.

La pluie envahit les sens d'Harry qui entendait distinctement la différence entre l'eau s'échouant sur les feuilles mortes qui tapissaient les sous bois, la douceur des gouttes se perdant sur l'herbe épaisse de la clairière ou encore le son plus claquant de celles qui s'effondraient sur les pierres de la grotte. Il chercha en vain les mots pour expliquer la troublante distinction. Il l'entendait c'est tout.

- On y va ou on prend racine ?

Harry regarda Malefoy comme si il lui était poussé une troisième tête, se demandant une seconde depuis quand il était là avant de se rappeler où lui-même était.

- Toi, essaye de te faire oublier un peu.

Malefoy croisa les mains devant lui en geste de protection.

- Ok ! Ok ! C'est bon calme-toi Potter ! Déstresse, je posais juste une question.

Harry se retourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

- A l'avenir contente-toi de me suivre.

Le blond le suivit en murmurant pour lui-même.

- Hé ben, ça promet d'être marrant.

* * *

**Plus tôt.**

**~°~ Du côté de Draco ~°~**

* * *

- J'en ai marre.

Pour la cinquantième fois en une demi-heure, Pansy émit un soupir agacé en accélérant l'allure. Zabini pouvait être un vrai chieur quand on le laissait trop longtemps désœuvré sans personne à détruire.

- Tu l'as dit, il y a moins de cinq minutes Blaise. Tu ne peux pas la fermer un peu ? Le temps que je respire ?

Le noir revint à la hauteur de la jeune femme en deux grandes enjambées, se posta devant elle, lui bloquant le passage, les sourcils abattus, la lèvre frémissante et le regard triste dans une parodie de regard craquant qui lui donnait l'air d'un cocker stupide et fatigué. Il lui agrippa le chemisier en battant exagérément des cils.

- Mais je m'ennuie Pans' ! Ca fait des heures qu'on se promène dans ce dédale et on n'a pas l'air de s'être rapproché de la sortie d'un poil ! Je parie qu'on ne sortira jamais d'ici !

Elle lui flanqua une tape sur la tête en étouffant un sourire. Pas question de lui montrer une faille sinon elle n'avait pas fini de l'entendre se plaindre. Nott, qui s'était fait bien discret dans le dernier quart d'heure surgit d'un couloir en hurlant un _« Bouh »_ à l'oreille de Blaise qui sursauta. La peur tapie en Pansy éclata froidement et elle lui lança un regard noir en caressant distraitement sa baguette.

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de te reprocher quelque chose Théo mais c'est de ta faute si on est là, alors tes blagues débiles, garde les pour ceux que ça amuse, ok ?

Tout en parlant, elle avança vers lui et s'arrêta quand sa baguette tendue s'enfonça dans la chemise du petit brun qui la fixait, tétanisé. Ses yeux larmoyants étaient bien plus réussis que ceux de Blaise et la main qui tenait la baguette trembla légèrement, fragilisant la résolution de la jeune femme.

La seconde suffit amplement à Théo. Il saisit son poignet et passa dans le dos de la jeune femme, tordant le bras. Pansy gémit et la baguette tomba sur le sol. Elle ne chercha pas à se défendre, sachant par expérience que la douleur ne serait que plus vive.

- Lâche-moi Théo !

La seconde main de Nott vint s'enrouler dans ses cheveux justes assez longs pour le permettre et il tira sèchement, penchant brusquement sa tête qui vint heurter son épaule. Elle grimaça et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à nouveau.

- Tu te souviens de la raison pour laquelle vous suivez mes caprices stupides ?

Sa voix parfaitement détachée déclencha un frisson incontrôlable à la jeune femme. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas entendu ce ton ? Quand Théo était dans cet état, faire profil bas était encore la meilleure des choses à faire. Mais Pansy n'avait jamais été très douée pour se taire, sa langue acérée choisissant toujours les pires moments pour s'exprimer. Des moments comme celui-là pour ne pas donner d'exemple. Elle entendit vaguement Blaise qui sifflotait en retrait une vieille comptine.

- T'essaye de me faire peur Théo ? T'as plus les capacités pour !

La nuque émit un crac significatif quand il tira la tête vers l'arrière. La terreur et la détermination se lisaient dans le regard de la jeune femme, la première emportant rapidement la bataille sur la seconde. En bonne Serpentarde, l'envie de sauver sa peau primait sur la fierté de mourir pour ses idéaux.

- Je dois vraiment me répéter ?

Le courage n'était pas sa principale qualité, aussi s'efforça-t-elle de donner à sa voix le ton le plus apeuré possible, ce qui ne fut guère difficile - Théo lui flanquait une peur épidermique – et répondit.

- Non… Non c'est bon, je me rappelle Théo…

Il sourit et relâcha un peu la pression.

- Bien. Essaie de ne pas l'oublier cette fois-ci.

Faisant pression sur son dos, il la jeta en avant. Elle manqua de tomber par terre mais Blaise qui semblait se tenir là par hasard la retint juste à temps, prenant soin de ne pas la regarder. La frustration remplaça la peur et elle se massa le poignet, les joues rouges et le regard baissé, pestant que sa coupe de cheveux ne devait plus être très belle.

- Dray va s'impatienter, amenez-vous.

Théo partit. Blaise lui emboita le pas en se retournant de temps en temps pour surveiller que Pansy les suivait à une distance raisonnable. Agacée par son manège, elle lui fit un signe de la main très clair sans lever les yeux, trop occupée à observer son poignet bleui. Il soupira. Sa tête ne se retourna plus vers elle.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement Draco qui marchait toujours comme si rien ne s'était produit et Pansy eut beau le fusiller encore et encore des yeux, il ne réagit pas. Elle bouillonna de rage en réalisant qu'il savait mais refusait de s'en mêler, acceptant l'évènement comme une punition dont on affligerait une gamine irrespectueuse. Elle rajusta son chemisier, prenant soin de découvrir correctement la naissance de ses seins à gestes mesurés et se rendit compte que sa peur hystérique l'avait quittée.

Sa colère retomba instantanément et elle jeta un regard perplexe à Théo. Etait-il capable d'avoir fait ça volontairement ? Un coup d'œil à la dérobée sur Blaise lui apprit que lui non plus ne semblait plus souffrir de panique.

Elle connaissait le noir depuis son enfance, ces parents ayant souvent des intérêts communs. Pour ses six ans, elle les avait surpris en pleine action dans le salon du manoir Zabini et les ennemis de papa mourraient toujours accidentellement après avoir croisé la route de Mrs Zabini. Elle avait vite fait une relation et trouvait ça normal. Après tout, dans la famille on lui apprenait depuis la naissance à se servir de tous les atouts dans sa main pour arriver à ses fins.

Elle revoyait très bien Blaise en version mini, brave et fier, courant dans le jardin, une épée de bois dans les mains, incapable de s'arrêter deux minutes pour réfléchir aux cachettes possibles pour elle. Le même Blaise qui tremblait quand en punition pour avoir encore cassé quelque chose, ils étaient enfermés dans la chambre pendant plusieurs heures. Il cachait sous la façade de gamin surexcité, les larmes de peur que la claustrophobie provoquait. En grandissant, il avait gardé cette attitude, cherchant à faire un pied de nez à sa peur, y excellant si bien que Draco et Théo n'avaient jamais parut s'en être rendus compte. Maintenant, elle doutait un peu de sa théorie.

Le brun avait toujours eut un caractère double, moitié gentil, Gryffondor sur les bords, capable de toutes les conneries et moitié animal, dangereux, volontairement blessant, nerveux de la baguette. Son esprit d'analyse était-il plus développé qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. La guerre était finie, pourquoi tenaient-ils tous encore ces rôles stupides qui les empêchaient d'être véritablement honnêtes entre eux ?

La solitude l'envahit et elle laissa les autres s'éloigner sans elle, accablée par le sentiment d'être seule, sans personne à qui parler, à qui se confier sans craindre de retour de flammes, perdue dans un groupe où les faux semblants et les coups bas foisonnaient. Elle aurait du aller à Gryffondor quand le Choixpeau lui avait proposé. Autant pour elle…

Le sol de glace cligna des yeux. Elle ne sursauta même pas, fermée sur le monde. Et quand le monde tourbillonna en s'obscurcissant, l'emportant dans une pièce hermétique sans sol ni plafond, elle resta debout, paupières obstinément fermées, les larmes glissant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Quand Blaise se retourna, inquiet qu'elle ne se soit pas pendue à nouveau à son bras, il ne rencontra que le couloir vide.

- Dray, on a un problème !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Blaise.

Le noir se tourna à nouveau vers eux. Théo et Draco continuaient à marcher, indifférents à la note paniquée dans la voix du noir qui courut en avant, tirant sur la veste du Blond.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?! Si tu t'ennuies compte les parois mais me fais pas chier !

- Ferme là ! Pansy a disparut alors soit on la cherche, soit je déchire ta superbe veste hors de prix. Tu préfères quelle option ?

Draco le regarda sceptique puis fixa le couloir, remettant une mèche en place.

- Elle est vexée, elle doit se cacher dans un couloir annexe pas loin. Quand elle verra qu'on ne mord pas à son hameçon elle se lassera.

Blaise lâcha la veste et donna un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou de Draco qui tomba sur le sol.

- Elle ne ferait pas ça ! Elle ne me laisserait pas !

Théo résigné posa son bras sur celui du noir et lui parla d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ecoute, vos histoires de fesses ça ne nous regarde pas…

Blaise se dégagea et écrasa son poing dans le nez du brun qui recula, étonné de la violence anormale de son ami. De tous, c'était celui qui ne s'énervait jamais, gardant un calme olympique en toute circonstance, estimant que la colère était la meilleure porte d'entrée pour des mangemorts légilimens. Il n'avait pas tord du reste.

- T'es vraiment stupide Théo ! Y a pas d'histoires de fesses entre nous. Réfléchis un peu, Pans' déteste être toute seule, tu crois que dans une telle situation elle se détacherait de nous ?

Draco qui se relevait se frotta le bout du nez en répondant.

- Ok. T'as raison. Peut-être que t'aurais pas du craquer tout à l'heure Théo.

Nott parti s'accouder à une paroi et leva la tête vers le plafond noir.

- Je sais. Je deviens fou ici. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver comme à l'époque de la guerre, quand mon père me filait toutes ses potions pour que je sois plus malléable.

- Attends. T'as bien décroché de tout ça non ?

Il souffla longuement avant de répondre, le visage obstinément tourné vers le haut.

- Oui complètement. Mais on dirait qu'on nous emmène exactement où on veut et je déteste quand on tente de me manipuler, les souvenirs sont trop mauvais.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard nerveux. Blaise n'avait plus de mère mais une tripotée d'ex amants mécontents qui venaient réclamer des comptes sur les bizarres disparitions d'argent et de bijoux, Théo voyait son père une fois par mois quand la prison l'autorisait et Draco n'avait pas eu non plus la vie facile, obligé d'obéir pour sauver ses parents. C'est Théo qui brisa le moment de compréhension en haussant les épaules, se détachant de la paroi pour repartir sur leurs pas.

- Allons-y, elle ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu te retournais tout le temps pour la surveiller.

Blaise grimaça.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse un doigt d'honneur oui, après j'ai décroché un peu.

Théo enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en souriant.

- Oh. Je l'ai mise en rage alors.

Blaise se mit à siffloter en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

- Tu l'as décoiffée.

- Ca doit venir de là. J'ai toujours bien aimé ces cheveux. De toute manière la coupe ne lui va pas, on peut donc considérer que je lui ai rendu service. Elle me remerciera à l'occasion.

Draco les frappa tous les deux derrière la tête en les dépassant.

- Vous me faites peur.

Mais il souriait en disant ça, brisant la mesquinerie du ton. Ils franchirent quelques intersections avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient perdu la jeune femme. Draco avait à peine dit ça que Blaise le bousculait.

- C'est pas possible ! Pans' t'es où ?!

Le blond rattrapa Blaise et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse tomber Blaise, elle a du se faire avoir…

- Non… NON elle a pas pu me faire ça !

- Cherchons la sortie, si l'un de nous gagne, tout s'arrêtera.

Théo traîna le noir dans son sillage même si celui-ci continuait d'appeler leur amie avec une voix de plus en plus désespérée qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais entendu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco jeta un œil en direction de Blaise et Théo. Le noir avait reprit un peu de couleurs et marchait, la tête basse et le dos courbé, les yeux vides. Il soupira mais ne dit rien. Du reste, il n'était pas certain de trouver les mots nécessaires pour lui remonter le moral. Les mots servaient-ils dans une telle situation ?

Nott lui sourit en coin et fit un drôle de signe des mains qui devait avoir une signification, sauf qu'il ne savait pas laquelle. Il haussa les épaules et le sourire du brun s'accentua. Il en déduit que c'était la bonne réponse et se reporta sur les couloirs. Ici, ils croisaient peu d'ombres et les rares étaient prostrées dans leur coin, ratatinées sur elles-mêmes comme des pommes trop cuites, emprisonnées dans leur cauchemars. S'il avait été Gryffondor, il aurait aimé les délivrer toutes mais il était Serpentard et tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sortir de là, de retrouver Pansy – encore que pour elle, il voulait bien attendre un peu – et de partir de cette fête foraine débile.

Théo lança une exclamation étouffée en pointant du doigt une ombre assise en tailleur sur le sol une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Bien sûr les traits du visage n'étaient pas visibles mais Draco s'avança un peu, reconnaissant la tenue droite du dos, la position austère, la concentration qui se dégageait. Ses doigts posaient sur ses genoux étaient écartés comme si elle lisait un livre.

- C'est Granger ?

Blaise se posta devant elle et lui tira la langue dans une attitude purement puérile. Elle ne réagit pas. S'accroupissant à sa hauteur, il agita sa main devant ses yeux. Toujours sans réaction. Il se tourna vers Nott et Malefoy, la paume levée dans une question muette. Théo fronça les sourcils et sans consulter le blond répondit.

- Aucune idée. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Zabini genoux pliés se mordait la lèvre. Draco argumenta.

- Ouai mais c'est Miss-je-sais-tout. Comment s'est-elle faite piégée ?

- Tu sens inférieur à elle ?

Le blond grogna un peu et marmonna.

- Si vous me demandez d'en reparler je nierai catégoriquement mais intellectuellement, elle est quand même plus forte que moi.

- Dommage qu'elle ne t'entende pas le dire. Elle se pâmerait comme une dinde en gloussant pendant au minimum une semaine !

Draco s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il n'appréciait que peu son humour quand Blaise se rappela à leur bon souvenir.

- Dites… Vous croyez que si je lui enfonce le doigt dans l'œil, elle réagira ?

Dans un même mouvement, Théo et Draco tournèrent la tête vers Blaise qui tendait déjà le doigt en direction de la jeune femme. Ils se précipitèrent en hurlant un _« Non »_ qui devait porter à plusieurs mètres. La main du noir passa à travers l'ombre, ressortant derrière la tête.

- C'est marrant, c'est comme quand on traverse un fantôme sauf que là c'est tiède. Vous voulez essayer ?

- NON !

Ils tirèrent Blaise en arrière d'un mouvement brusque.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

- Rien, c'est juste amusant.

Nott se pinça le nez en soufflant.

- On parle de Granger là.

- Justement. Imaginez un peu, dans son état normal on ne pourrait jamais le faire.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas chercher à comprendre et s'apprêtaient à prendre un autre chemin quand Draco s'élança en avant. Blaise stupidement calqua son rythme sur celui de son ami, passant à côté de la silhouette prostrée au sol. Théo écarquilla les yeux en soupirant une fois de plus.

- Ca y est, maintenant il déraille lui aussi. Salazar, on est tombé où là ?

Mais il les suivit quand même en silence, décidant que la pire des choses à faire actuellement était encore de se séparer.

Draco allongeait ses foulées au maximum, bénissant les années de course matinale que son père l'avait obligé à pratiquer. _« Pour aiguiser ton esprit, aiguise ton corps »_ disait-il. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui rendait service autrement que pour tomber une fille.

La silhouette encapuchonnée qui courait devant lui, augmenta son rythme de course légèrement comme pour le narguer, l'énervant un peu plus. Elle glissait sur le sol, ses chaussures invisibles, un peu flottante. Son manteau anthracite miroitait sans se refléter dans les parois fascinant son regard à chaque changement de couleur. Tantôt ensoleillé, emmenant l'odeur d'un été chaud à l'atmosphère détendue emplie de rire et de nectar, tantôt pluvieux comme les automnes du manoir quand il sortait en T-shirt courir dans la forêt humide en priant que les écureuils ne lui jettent pas de noisettes dessus. Parfois même blanc et vaporeux, étincelant de neige et de givre hivernal et il se voyait un instant enfant aux joues rouges devant un bonhomme de neige pas très rond et pas très beau avec son sourire de cailloux un peu torve et son nez de bois.

Des années qu'il rêvait de lui demander des comptes, il était temps qu'il l'attrape. Il voulait changer tant de choses. Son enfance solitaire, les coups de son père, le rejet de Potter, la sixième année et tous ces actes qui avaient bien failli le détruire. Sans parler de l'année précédente où Potter l'avait sauvé de la mort dans la salle sur demande. Pourquoi Potter devait toujours venir lui sauver la mise hein ? C'était le moment où jamais d'inverser la donne. Il leur montrerait à tous qu'il pouvait être un héros lui aussi.

Il pensa vaguement à Blaise et Théo qui se demandaient probablement ce qui se passait mais il n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer. Il perdrait inévitablement son souffle et avec lui la chance illusoire de retenir cette ombre. S'apercevant qu'il avait perdu du terrain, il se concentra à nouveau sur sa respiration.

En réalité derrière lui, ses amis se consultaient du regard, un peu inquiets de courir après Draco sans savoir après quoi le jeune homme cavalait. Après tout, il n'y avait personne devant eux, que pouvait-il y voir ? Les couloirs défilaient si rapidement qu'ils avaient manqués de tomber plusieurs fois.

Ils ignoraient ce côté sportif du blond. Bien sûr comme tous les Serpentards, ils savaient qu'il sortait courir dans le parc tous les matins quelque soit le temps. Les paris allaient bon train sur combien de mètres il parcourait avant de se mettre à marcher. Qui aurait imaginé qu'il courait vraiment ? Après tout, il était du genre partisan du moindre effort, au moins pour l'effort physique dès que ce dernier sortait du domaine du sport de chambre… Comment faisait-il à opérer des changements de direction aussi rapides ? C'était à peine s'il ralentissait pour prendre les directions à 90° !

Soudain, Draco se pencha en avant, le corps déséquilibré. Ils crurent qu'il allait tomber mais il tendit la main en avant, emprisonnant une poussière invisible.

Il saisit un morceau d'étoffe, mélange de douceur et d'épines, de fraîcheur et de chaleur. La capuche se tourna vers lui au ralenti et il attendit l'instant suprême où il verrait les traits, enfin. Mais il n'y avait pas de visage, pas de tête sous la capuche, juste ce vide noir et l'étoffe se déchira, entraînant Draco vers le sol. Main tendue vers l'avant, sa tête partit cogner le sol et il assista impuissant à la disparition de la silhouette de sa vision devenue floue. Puis ce fut le noir.

Les phrases tourbillonnaient autour de lui, étincelantes de couleurs vives, agressant ses rétines fragiles. Il clignait des yeux et sentait l'humidité de ses pupilles glisser le long de son nez. _« Tu as défié le temps, tu dois en payer le prix »_

Les teintes se superposèrent, se mélangèrent et les lettres vinrent vers lui, se dissipant à son contact, absorbées par son corps. A chaque disparition une décharge le parcourait comme un immense marteau s'abattant juste à côté de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il détecta l'effective présence de la masse de métal d'environ quatre mètres, tenu par un géant barbu qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose avec son casque bosselé d'où sortaient deux cornes. Et quand toutes les lettres eurent disparues, le marteau s'abattit sur lui dans un bruit de tonnerre, auréolé d'éclairs.

Blaise vient s'asseoir à côté de Draco étalé sur le sol et se mit à répéter des phrases incohérentes qui s'accentuèrent encore quand le corps de son ami devint lui aussi une ombre et qu'il comprit que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Théo l'aida à se relever et ils partirent en silence, trop sonnés par la situation pour parler.

De quatre, ils n'étaient plus que deux. Rien à dire d'autre, ils le savaient. La sortie ne devait plus être très loin. S'ils la trouvaient, ils pourraient quitter cet endroit.

Baguette tendue, ils s'éloignèrent sans se retourner.

_**A suivre…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Le retour du blabla :** Hem... Je n'ai pas dû aider grand monde à comprendre, bien que je pense que certains entrevoient déjà deux ou trois petites choses. Je glisse des indices mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être toujours très claire. Pour les fans inconditionnels de la romance HPDM qui se disent que ça n'avance pas entre eux, eh bien c'est nécessaire. Il faut un peu de psychologie dans le texte tout de même !

J'attends vos commentaires ^^.

**Alfa**

* * *


	4. Jeu de dupes

**Note de l'Auteur :** Hem... Comme je n'ai aucune excuse vraiment valable à vous proposer - à part le syndrome de la page blanche que je combats avec acharnement - j'espère que vous me pardonnez ce délai monstrueux d'environ six mois - j'ai honte je vous assure. J'avais beaucoup de choses à dire dans ce chapitre et j'ai pas mal hésiter sur quand et comment les exprimer. J'ai modifié plusieurs fois certains passages. Bref, je pensais que ça ferais une vingtaine de pages, ça en fait 25...

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du livre Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Bêta :** Pilgrim67 - merciii mercii et mille merci ma belle d'être toujours là pour me soutenir, me commenter et me remonter le moral ^^.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** _- je pense que ça s'impose vu le temps d'attente _**:** Drago court après le temps et son manteau de vie et se retrouve emporté. Pansy s'est elle aussi faite piégée dans un espace vide où personne n'entend ni ne sèche ses larmes. A la fin du chapitre 2, Harry se retrouve face à un lapin vert très en retard et réalise choqué, que ce lapin n'est autre que Neville !

**Remerciement particulier :** Je tiens à remercier Felinness de m'avoir mis dans ces alertes. Je désespérais de terminer le chapitre et ça m'a totalement relancé.

A tout à l'heure en bas.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres / Jeu de dupes**

- Neville ?

Surpris n'était peut-être pas vraiment le bon mot. Au stade où il en était, une anomalie de plus ou de moins ne comptait plus. Le lapin bondissant s'arrêta sur une patte, les oreilles dressées et le menton tendu vers l'avant dans une pose grotesque. Harry se sentit idiot.

Le moment de flottement repartit, les traits se durcirent et la voix stridente du lapin retentit. Harry ne bougea toujours pas. Son instinct lui criait que le moindre mouvement serait perçu de manière néfaste pour sa santé.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Quelque chose lui piqua la hanche, il baissa la tête, croisant un museau gris pâle et des yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Le rat de toute à l'heure se dressait sur deux pattes, muni d'une courte épée qui appuyait sur son manteau. Les fourrés s'agitèrent et des serviteurs armés l'encerclèrent, lui et vraisemblablement leur maître, empêchant toute retraite. Harry n'était pas un amoureux des rats et ceux là avec leurs yeux rouges et leurs armes ne lui donnaient pas envie de le devenir.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, analysant les sorties possibles, inexistantes, bien entendu, maudissant sa malchance. Une partie de lui se demanda aussi comment Neville pouvait ne pas reconnaître sa voix, même sans voir son visage.

Un bruissement de tissu détourna sa tête du rat vers Neville. Le lapin s'éloignait de lui à petits bonds précautionneux, suspicieux, ses pupilles dilatées au maximum cherchant à analyser Harry. Le rat couina un _« Rendez-vous »_ rendu ridicule par sa voix aigue quasiment incompréhensible. En revanche, la pointe de la lame qui perçait le manteau et appuya sur ses vêtements était parfaitement claire.

Le lapin tapa du pied, mécontent du silence d'Harry qui n'en finissait plus d'alterner les prises de vue avec une préférence pour l'épée. Qui aurait cru que les rats étaient aussi dangereux ?

- Neville Longdubat, ministre de son altesse vous a posé une question. Répondez ! Ou vous finirez transpercé !

Harry manqua d'éclater de rire. La situation était ridicule. D'abord les joues gonflées de son ami lui retiraient le peu de crédit que sa fourrure verte luisante de sueur lui avait laissé, ensuite, ensuite… Ensuite qui connaissait un tant soit peu Neville ne l'écoutait jamais même si le Neville qu'il côtoyait habituellement était loin d'être aussi orgueilleux et susceptible. Il avait pris confiance en lui durant la guerre mais pas assez pour prendre goût au commandement. Et puis, les pattes battant sur le sol lui donnaient sérieusement mal au crâne.

Un poids sur le dos mit fin aux réflexions et à la répartie moqueuse qu'il s'apprêter à dire. Un rat s'accrochait à son dos, enfonçant ses griffes dans la peau d'Harry. La douleur arriva à son cerveau, diffuse, incertaine et il sentit vaguement des gouttes de sang s'étaler sur les vêtements. Avant qu'il ne réagisse, le rat tira sur la capuche, dévoilant son visage et repartit prendre place dans le cercle de ses compagnons d'un bond agile.

Sa surprise monta encore d'un cran quand, les uns après les autres, les rats déposèrent leurs armes au sol et s'agenouillèrent, leurs museaux tremblotants contre l'herbe humide. Le rat à ses côtés hésita avant de les imiter, contre son opinion personnelle. Toutefois, l'aura menaçante qu'il dégageait elle, ne s'en alla pas.

Neville, les oreilles brusquement tombantes, mit un genou à terre et rampa vers lui dans une attitude misérable et le temps d'un clignement de paupières, Harry revit à sa place Queudver bredouillant, transpirant la peur. L'image fit remonter en lui de la bile, qu'il ravala courageusement. Ses satanés souvenirs l'assaillaient toujours sans prévenir.

- Veuillez pardonner ma maladresse Altesse, j'ignorais que vous voyagiez incognito… je….

Harry remit sa capuche en tentant de comprendre les évènements et dégagea son pied que Neville avait saisi dans sa pitoyable tentative de… de il ne savait trop quoi en fait. Il avait l'intention de le remettre à sa place et d'expliquer qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne mais ce fut une toute autre phrase qui sortit à la place.

- Quand on voyage incognito, c'est en général par discrétion, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Oui votre Altesse, pardon votre Altesse…

Harry se retint de justesse de lui tendre la main pour le forcer à se relever, détestant cette position de soumission qu'il prenait en son honneur. Encore heureux que l'Altesse ne soit a priori pas du genre violente mais de là à penser qu'il s'amuse à faire ami/ami il y avait un monde qu'il valait mieux éviter de franchir.

- Relevez-vous Neville. Si vous pouviez dire à vos subordonnés de faire de même, c'est assez gênant comme situation.

Et dire qu'il était sensé rester neutre pour éviter au maximum les faux pas…Neville cependant se releva à toute vitesse, lançant un regard noir au cercle de combattants.

- Vous avez entendu ? Relevez-vous, vous gênez le Roi !

Il esquissa une révérence maladroite, manquant de perdre l'équilibre en indiquant un point sur sa droite, en pleine forêt.

- Vous devez être fatigué de votre voyage Altesse, venez donc vous reposer un instant chez moi.

A ce moment là, Harry aurait sans doute encore pu s'en sortir d'une courbette assortie d'un remerciement plat. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ni où il était, ni pourquoi son ami ne le reconnaissait pas et encore moins comment quitter ce monde. Dans ces conditions, si l'on s'en tenait à de strictes probabilités, continuer son petit jeu de dupes ne pourrait qu'augmenter ses chances de s'en sortir vivant. Il s'apprêtait à accepter quand un détail lui revint en tête.

- N'aviez-vous pas un rendez-vous ? Vous disiez être en retard.

Neville sursauta, éclatant un des boutons de sa tenue bleue et Harry sentit distinctement la peur suinter de lui. Visiblement quelque chose faisait encore plus peur à ce lapin que son Roi.

- Ah oui… J'expliquerai à son altesse votre femme que je vous ai rencontré. Je suppose qu'elle me pardonnera mon absence à l'audience.

- Ma femme ?

Harry se mordit tardivement la langue mais Neville déjà lui lançait un coup d'œil perplexe en étrécissant ces yeux. Malgré cela, l'odeur de peur se fit encore plus présente et l'atmosphère tendue monta d'un cran.

- Son Altesse souhaitait m'entretenir de la disparition du prince.

- Ah oui. C'est évident.

Evident, c'était loin de l'être pourtant. Il était pris pour un Roi d'un royaume dont il ignorait tout, marié et père en plus de ça ! Finalement l'idée de se substituer n'était pas si bonne que ça… Il chercha à rattraper le coup et bizarrement, ce furent ses sens qui lui donnèrent une direction à suivre. Tâtonnant, il pria d'avoir bien saisi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Neville, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Il y avait quoi, une chance sur plusieurs milliers pour que la phrase soit la bonne ? Neville se précipita contre toute attente sur lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces entre ses pattes avant de reculer brutalement, les yeux épouvantés, l'odeur légère de soulagement laissant à nouveau place à la peur. Il reprit ses courbettes, apparemment bien décidé à montrer toute l'étendue de sa souplesse en manquant de toucher le sol de la tête plusieurs fois.

Heureusement que le ridicule n'avait jamais tué personne. Par Merlin, les gens faisaient-ils ce genre de choses à chaque rencontre ? Il se lasserait très rapidement si tel était le cas. La voix rapide et entrecoupée de Neville reprit ses couinements.

- Veuillez excuser ma familiarité Altesse. Je suis si heureux que vous ayez décidé d'épargner ma vie ! Je vous assure que je ne pensais pas le prince capable d'assommer six de mes meilleurs gardes avant de s'enfuir. Ses techniques de combat sont impressionnantes, je vous félicite.

Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il répondre quelque chose ? Neville se détourna de lui et s'avança dans la forêt, écartant une branche devant lui.

- Venez Altesse, ma maison est proche.

Harry attrapa la branche que le lapin venait de lâcher et le suivit, ravi qu'on ne le laisse pas s'enfuir finalement. Peut-être pourrait-il le persuader de le laisser repartir avec des affaires, de la nourriture et une carte du pays ? Deux gardes l'encadrèrent, silencieux, efficaces, leurs museaux bien cachés sous les capuches, chacun portant une lance à bout de bras et une épée courte attachée autour de la taille.

Le sentier s'agrandit rapidement, les arbres se clairsemèrent et ils débouchèrent sur une clairière entièrement envahie par la bâtisse la plus étrange qu'Harry eut jamais vu. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il lui faudrait réviser ses jugements sans tarder s'il ne voulait pas trouver tout excessivement bizarre et louche. Toutefois, il bénit sa capuche qui cacha sa bouche entrouverte et l'expression d'incrédulité qui traversa son visage.

Une immense citrouille occupait la clairière, gigantesque boule orange et celle-là n'avait clairement pas poussé là à l'aide d'un sortilège ou alors le sortilège avait été pratiqué par une race de sorciers géants qui pour se nourrir d'un tel monstre devaient dépasser les trente mètres de haut. Avec sa porte de bois argenté et ses fenêtres de forme ovale, elle avait tout du fantôme vengeur des mauvais films d'horreur que Dudley adorait regarder avec sa bande d'amis et la lumière qui l'éclairait de l'intérieur n'aidait en rien.

La plupart des rats partirent en rasant le sol en direction de l'arrière de la bâtisse où devait très probablement se trouver les quartiers des serviteurs. Quatre restèrent près d'eux en tant que gardes du corps. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, appartenant d'après les couleurs de sa tenue à la maisonnée, qui se précipita sur Neville sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Harry en tenant à bout de bras une grosse montre à gousset.

- Je l'ai retrouvé Neville !

Neville attrapa la montre en cachant une certaine gêne. Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Altesse, je vous présente Lavande.

Et comme elle s'accrochait à lui comme une sangsue à son réservoir de sang, il crut bon d'ajouter, les oreilles bougeant dans tous les sens, équipées d'une vie propre.

- Ma fiancée.

Harry bénit la capuche qui dissimula son sourire. S'il y avait bien deux personnes au palmarès des couples impossibles, Neville et Lavande décrochaient le prix haut la main. Pourtant la patte du lapin tenait la hanche et c'était juste mignon. Ok… Peut être pas si mignon que ça mais elle avait l'air éprise et elle était plutôt agréable, avec ces oreilles de renard et sa chevelure d'un brun parsemé de mèches blondes. Le plus dérangeant restait ses yeux d'un rouge vif. Lavande fit une révérence fluide et retourna vers la maison. Neville sourit béatement avant de se reprendre en lançant un regard en coin à Harry.

Harry reposa la montre sur le bureau en s'efforçant de rester calme alors que tout son corps était tendu, à l'affut du moindre mouvement derrière la porte qui lui indiquerait l'arrivée de Neville. Mais rien, juste ce silence étouffant qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Il y avait bien quelques bruits au rez-de-chaussée et des éclats de voix étouffés seulement il n'entendait pas suffisamment pour comprendre la conversation. Et ouvrir la porte ne paraissait actuellement pas être la meilleure des solutions, le garde n'apprécierait pas.

Quand le lapin l'avait laissé là en lui disant de l'attendre et qu'il avait eut le temps d'apercevoir le rat, épée en main face à la porte, Harry avait failli demander s'il n'était pas plutôt en liberté surveillée avant qu'il ne se raisonne. Tout le monde le prenait pour le roi, personne n'enfermait le roi. Non ?

Pour occuper son temps, il avait observé la pièce. Visiblement les architectes (ou le propriétaire) avaient des idées bien arrêtées sur la décoration. Les meubles se fondaient entièrement dans les murs, comme des excroissances soigneusement taillées, parcourues de courbes si bien réalisées qu'elles ondulaient à la lumière jaune pâle de la lampe. Lumière qui éclairait parfaitement les feuilles de lierre qui paraissaient grimper sur le bois, brillantes de vie et pleines de sève. En fait, à bien y regarder, tout s'harmonisait si bien, d'une manière si profondément intime et vivante qu'il s'attendait à entendre la maison parler.

Les fenêtres aussi courbes que les meubles accentuaient encore plus l'unité et les bulles de couleurs indigo sur la partie supérieure se mariaient avec le métal vert pâle de la partie inférieure. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle architecture et songea l'air de rien, qu'il serait plutôt sympathique que les sorciers la transposent, coupant un peu ces angles droits et ses dossiers hauts que l'Angleterre affectionnait.

Un grand miroir sur pied emplissait un angle – arrondi bien entendu – de la pièce, coincé entre deux bibliothèques emplies de traités en tous genre. Harry vient se placer en face et lentement fit glisser sa capuche dans son dos. Il contempla son visage en se sentant extérieur à ce changement physique qui finalement ne le défigurait pas autant qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. D'abord, comme il avait déjà pu s'en rendre compte dans la forêt, ses lunettes ne lui étaient plus nécessaires de nuit et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi à présent. Les deux pupilles rétrécies d'un vert presque surnaturel amélioraient sa vue, surtout de nuit. De légères moustaches de chat lui sortaient de la partie extérieure des narines. Et puis il y avait ses oreilles… Plus fines et plus pointues.

Il toucha ses cheveux sans y croire. Fini les cheveux courts incoiffables, ils lui tombaient à présent aux épaules parfaitement lisses et doux. Passant sa main entre les mèches, il sentit le léger dégradé entre ses doigts et sourit ironiquement, se disant que Mrs Weasley n'apprécierait certainement pas de le voir comme ça. Satisfait de savoir enfin à quoi il ressemblait, Harry remit sa capuche correctement et se désintéressa du miroir.

Il était en train d'analyser de plus près la forme ondulante du bureau quand il aperçut une photo éclatante de couleur dans un cadre. Sur ses gardes – après tout, il n'avait pas envie d'être pris pour un fouineur – il contourna le bureau pour saisir le cadre. Dessus, un Neville plus jeune et plus petit posé à côté d'un Harry gêné de l'attention mais souriant quand même alors qu'un troisième larron, qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier comme quelqu'un de sa connaissance, s'approchait par derrière avec une sorte de peau de renard probablement pour la leur jeter dessus.

Il reposa précipitamment le cadre en entendant des pas rapides dans le couloir s'approchant de la porte et revint du bon côté du bureau juste à l'instant où elle s'ouvrait, laissant rentrer Neville qui referma la porte aussi vite qu'il le put et se précipita dans les bras d'Harry, le serrant fébrilement.

- Je suis terriblement heureux de te voir Harry ! Tu as vu ? J'ai gardé la photo de notre diplôme, c'était juste avant que tu ne partes au chevet de ton père reprendre le flambeau…

Voyant qu'Harry ne disait rien – qu'aurait t'il bien pu dire de toute manière ? – Neville se répandit en courbettes, s'excusant à tout va. Il devait avoir mal au dos en se couchant le soir, s'il passait ses journées à faire ça.

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que ce sont de mauvais souvenirs pour vous mais c'est la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus de manière amicale, ensuite ça n'a plus été que de rares visites de moi à la capitale ou de toi quand tu amenais ton fils alors, je suis heureux vraiment mon ami.

Harry avait bien envie de dire qu'il était heureux qu'il soit heureux même s'il ne comprenait rien à la conversation mais Neville n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser ni d'attendre une quelconque réponse alors il se tut sagement.

- Plus sérieusement Harry, il faut que tu partes d'ici.

D'ailleurs, c'était un peu gênant à la fin toutes ses courbettes et le passage du « tu » au « vous », il ne pouvait pas simplement s'arrêter sur une des deux présentations non ? Tout ça commençait à lui donner mal à la tête.

Retour en arrière violent… qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire là ?

- Pourquoi ?

Neville le regarda intensément avant de répondre.

- Je ne vais pas tergiverser. Ta femme me harcèle depuis la disparition du petit. Et comme tu as eu la bonne idée de quitter le palais, tous les hauts dignitaires sont bombardés de lettres de menaces disant qu'on doit impérativement t'empêcher de partir le temps que les gardes royaux te récupèrent.

Il se lissa les poils en s'asseyant au bureau et pour la première fois, Harry aperçut des poils gris au milieu de la fourrure verte témoignant de son âge. Il avait l'air fatigué de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Neville sortit une carte d'un tiroir et l'étala sur le bureau en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

- La situation n'est toujours pas stable. Tu vois ici à la frontière avec Darkos, les échauffourées deviennent chaque jour de plus en plus violentes et nous perdons des hommes. Je sais que tu en es conscient et que c'est sûrement pour ça que tu es pressé de retrouver le prince mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour risquer ta vie. Tu es le Roi, on ne peut pas se permettre de vous perdre tous les deux.

Il continua en prenant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle, débitant les informations le plus vite possible.

- Qui plus est, le Haut Seigneur de l'Epouvante Vampire n'a pas encore accepté totalement ton droit à la succession et il menace de nous attaquer si jamais on lui reparle de cette histoire d'impôts impayés… C'est tendu et je ne sais pas combien de temps on va pouvoir maintenir la paix.

Harry posa sa main à plat sur la carte attirant le regard de Neville.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer.

Neville soupira, saisit une plume, un encrier et une feuille de papier sur laquelle il se mit à écrire à la hâte quelques lignes d'une écriture déliée et saccadée. Quand il eut terminé, il apposa sa bague sur de la cire chaude qu'il venait de faire couler et lui tendit le pli fraîchement cacheté.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Ecoute moi, suis la route à travers la forêt jusqu'à Lantern ici d'accord ?

Il entoura à l'encre rouge une ville à l'est, qu'Harry identifia immédiatement comme étant celle qu'il avait vue du haut de la colline un peu plus tôt et hocha la tête.

- Le prince a été vu là-bas pour la dernière fois. Rentre dans la ville et sur le premier gros chantier de construction que tu trouveras, demande le maître d'œuvre Rapsec. C'est un grand blaireau d'une cinquantaine d'années qui possède une balafre sur l'arcade droite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il construit en ce moment mais quelqu'un le trouvera pour toi si tu n'es pas au bon endroit. Dès que tu seras en face de lui, dis que tu viens de ma part et s'il ne te croit pas montre la lettre. Il t'offrira un endroit où dormir, des vivres et des informations. Ne dis surtout pas qui tu es, ni à lui ni à personne et garde ta capuche bien enfoncée sur ton crâne.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

Il entendit des bruits d'armes à l'extérieur et des voix tendues qui se disputaient. Une des vitrines pivota silencieusement et Lavande se glissa dans la pièce, vaguement gênée, les bras encombrés d'une besace conséquente. Neville plia la carte et la donna à Harry qui s'empressa de la faire disparaître sous son manteau sans chercher à comprendre.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il faut que tu comprennes, ta femme a émis des menaces à prendre au sérieux, je tiens à ma tête.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil rapide en lui faisant signe de quitter la pièce. La vitrine se remit en place derrière eux et ils descendirent des escaliers raides et étroits.

- Mais si tu es déjà parti quand les gardes entreront, elle ne pourra pas m'accuser de trahison.

Ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une cave de stockage. Neville, trouvant qu'Harry ne marchait pas assez vite lui saisit le bras et le tira sans ménagement derrière lui. Son souffle était court et son pourpoint bougeait dans tous les sens. Lavande avait disparu un étage plus haut, dans le quartier des domestiques.

- Si tu trouves le Prince, rendez-vous immédiatement chez Jack, il t'accueillera et tu pourras enfin envoyer une lettre à ta femme pour lui expliquer tous tes agissements. Après, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tâche juste d'éviter de faire sauter ma tête au passage.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immense fût. Neville se pencha et fouilla rapidement dans une caisse en donnant des explications en partie couvertes par le bruit des bouteilles s'entrechoquant entre elles.

- C'est un ancien fût à liqueur de citrouille. Il camoufle assez bien les passages secrets. Ah et tiens, tu ne dois pas en boire souvent au palais.

Il lui tendit une bouteille contenant un liquide fluorescent, tâtonna quelques secondes dans le noir avant qu'il n'y ait un clic et qu'une petite porte s'ouvre dans le bois. Neville le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et le poussa à l'intérieur.

- Bonne chance Harry. J'ai été heureux de te revoir. Essaye de revenir de temps en temps avant que je ne sois complètement vieux et sénile !

Harry aurait voulu poser des questions. Qui était Jack, pourquoi Rapsec, quelle sorte de chantier de construction et surtout, comment quitter le pays mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Sur un nouveau clic et un signe de la main de Neville, la porte se referma, s'imbriquant à merveille et la lumière de la bouteille fut le seul éclairage disponible.

* * *

**Harry sursauta** et passa sa main dans son cou, cherchant à fuir l'humidité, en soupirant. C'était inutile et il le savait très bien. Ce tunnel suintait l'humidité de partout, la terre battue qui servait de sol brillait et glissait sous ses chaussures.

Il faisait chaud ce qui était plutôt étonnant sous terre et la température associée à l'eau lui donnait des sueurs. Tout son corps collait à cause de ça et il n'était même pas capable d'accuser un phénomène plutôt que l'autre. En désespoir de cause, il marmonnait sur les deux. Ça leur apprendrait.

Il baissa les yeux sur la bouteille qu'il tendait à la main comme une torche. De forme serpentine, elle dégageait toujours cette lueur fluorescente si particulière. De la Liqueur d'Arbolène cuvée 204. Pas que l'année soit importante – comme il ignorait dans quelle année il était, où il était et à quoi se référait l'année 1 – mais comme les renseignements arrivaient au compte goutte, Harry prenait ce qu'il trouvait, à défaut d'autre chose. Arbolène devait être la fameuse mousse trouvée en forêt, d'après la couleur. En tout cas, si Neville ne lui avait pas donné cette bouteille, il serait réduit à tâtonner dans le noir.

Il arriva à un croisement et contempla les vieux panneaux à moitié pourris placardés sur les murs d'un air critique. Plusieurs villes étaient indiquées, qu'Harry ne connaissait bien entendu pas. Puis il reconnut le nom de Lantern à qui il manquait le premier N visiblement effacé par le temps et prit courageusement la direction indiquée, à savoir la droite. En faisant cela, il retint un rire nerveux. Si par un coup du sort malchanceux, il existait une ville du nom de Latern dans les environs, il risquait fort de se retrouver loin de son point d'ancrage principal. Il faillit revenir en arrière pour détailler la pancarte mais se reprit et carrant ses épaules, continua son chemin.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le chemin commença à monter vers la surface en pente douce et repoussant une grille, il émergea dans des fourrés épais qui lui égratignèrent le visage. Il se dégagea en pestant contre les imbéciles qui avaient eu la bonne idée de terminer le passage à un endroit pareil avant de refermer illico la bouche en écoutant les bruits alentours. C'était un peu stupide parce que si n'importe qui était à proximité, avec le boucan qu'il venait de faire, ils étaient déjà tous alertés.

Mais aucune tête, aucune pique surgit d'un fourré, aucun bruit ne l'alerta. Il émergea prudemment la tête hors des feuillages avant de se relever en tirant sur son manteau qui restait accroché aux branches légèrement épineuses. A peine sorti des fourrés, il s'installa en tailleur sur le sol et déplia la carte que lui avait donné Neville. Etrangement, Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour déchiffrer les cartes, mis à part celle des Maraudeurs bien entendu et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler les endroits pointés par Neville. Puis il repéra un arbre représentant le coin boisé où il était. Se servant de ses mains comme d'un compas, il calcula la trajectoire approximative qui le séparait de Lantern. Puis il plia la carte, la rangea et se releva.

Le coin boisé était plus un gros bosquet d'arbres au feuillage épais, d'un vert foncé très brillant et c'est en écartant une branche que le soleil couchant lui brûla les yeux, l'éblouissant. Très bas sur l'horizon, il illuminait la ville de Lantern en contrebas dans une dernière explosion de rougeoiement intense.

_« Tu ne trouves pas ce coucher de soleil magnifique Harry ? »_

Harry leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux mais se ravisa au dernier moment et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Il revoyait encore la scène distinctement, l'odeur de renfermé mélangée aux produits nettoyants, la pièce nue sans les montagnes de poubelles d'objets en tout genre et la silhouette aux jambes relevées sur la chaise qu'elle avait plantée contre la fenêtre. Les yeux rivés probablement sur l'astre, ses cheveux roses rehaussés d'un halo de flammes. Sa voix, un peu chancelante presque désespérée de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Lui figé à l'entrée de la pièce, incapable d'avancer, de faire quelque chose. Sa voix incertaine qui demandait toujours : _« Tu ne trouves pas ce coucher de soleil magnifique ? »_

La bouche pâteuse et les lèvres qui ne se desserraient pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête vers lui mais il voyait sa silhouette tremblante dans les derniers rayons qui éclaboussaient la pièce, _comme du sang_ en flaques irrégulières et mouvantes. Puis le haussement d'épaule et sa voix à nouveau, incertaine.

« J'ai toujours aimé les regarder. Au ministère ça a toujours été des faux je le sais, mais je les regardais quand même, je prenais toujours le temps de m'arrêter. Je faisais le point pendant que la nuit s'installait, je me résumais ma journée et ce qu'il restait encore à faire. »

La question qui s'échappe, brusquement et qui résonne croassée par le bout de ses lèvres.

« - Avant ?

- Avant. Quand tout était différent. »

Puis le trémolo de peur, la respiration qui s'arrête, les quelques mots débités d'un trait comme si les dire calmement les rendraient encore plus ridicules.

« Harry, j'ai encore le droit de les aimer n'est-ce pas ? »

L'estomac qui se contracte comme frappé par un invisible coup de poing. A l'époque, il ne savait pas encore de quoi elle parlait, ni en quoi c'était aussi important qu'il lui réponde. Alors il n'avait rien dit même quand elle lui avait crié de répondre, même quand il avait compris que le silence cachait ses larmes, qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler, que sa gorge était obstruée de sanglots.

Il aurait dû s'approcher, la consoler. Au lieu de ça, il s'était adossé à la porte, le souffle coupé, et avait écouté ses respirations erratiques sans rien trouver pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Elle n'en avait jamais reparlé et lui avait préféré effacer l'épisode de sa mémoire.

Voilà que tout revenait à présent, que tout était si clair qu'il en ferma les yeux, la poitrine envahie par une douleur sourde. Il se retint à grand peine de s'asseoir sur le sol et de remonter les jambes contre sa poitrine. C'était un réflexe idiot et enfantin gardé des périodes où les Dursley l'enfermaient dans son placard.

Remus. Remus pour qui le coucher du soleil signifiait l'arrivée de la lune, cette lune qui le terrorisait. Remus qui ne dormait que peu, inquiet de l'influence que l'astre pourrait avoir sur lui-même en dehors des périodes de pleine lune. Remus qui refusait d'avoir une relation avec elle à cause de ce qu'il était. Remus encore, qui craignait de se transformer terrassé par son côté animal sans espoir de redevenir normal.

Sur la fin, les levers de soleil étaient probablement devenus porteurs d'espoirs, prouvant qu'ils avaient survécu une nuit de plus à cette saleté de guerre. Y avait-elle pensé durant son dernier combat ? A l'instant où le dernier sort avait fusé s'était-elle rappelé qu'elle ne survivrait pas pour en voir encore d'autres ?

Il frappa dans un caillou sans animosité qui dévala la colline silencieusement, roulant dans l'herbe humide. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en savait après tout ? Elle n'avait sans doute même pas eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le combat. Qu'avaient bien pu voir ses yeux avant de se fermer pour toujours ? Le visage de son fils ? De son mari ? Ses yeux le brûlèrent, l'obligeant à se soustraire un instant de la lumière du soleil. Quand il les rouvrit, plus aucun sentiment ne filtrait à travers ses prunelles.

Mais avant de se perdre dans le paysage, il murmura doucement :

« Tu avais le droit Tonks. On a tous le droit d'être heureux. »

Il contempla un moment les lumières de la ville qui s'allumaient peu à peu et les allées venues des gardes sur la muraille extérieure. Lantern possédait quatre entrées irrégulièrement placées. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Même pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose question défense de place forte, trois portes proches et une dernière à l'opposé ne semblait pas être une décision d'une remarquable intelligence. Pour deux d'entre elles, il fallait franchir un pont qui ne surplombait aucun court d'eau ou ravin, accentuant encore cette impression de stupidité. Une donnait sur la plaine accidentée, parsemée de pierres irrégulières et d'herbes basses d'un vert presque jaune et la dernière était coupée par un court d'eau, qu'il fallait visiblement traverser à guet. Véritablement idiot. La ville en elle-même possédait trois murailles, qui séparaient chaque caste de la ville, la troisième, la plus épaisse, protégeant les nobles et le château seigneurial.

Ses muscles tendus par la nervosité lui faisaient mal. Il s'assit dos à un arbre et renversa la tête en arrière, portant son regard sur les branches de l'arbre. Jack était-il noble ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? Vraisemblablement il était sensé le connaître, ce qui ne l'avançait pas d'un pouce. Bien caché sous les questions inquiètes s'en cachait une autre, plus insidieuse à laquelle il s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention. A quoi ressemblait son fils ? Quel âge avait-il ? Quel caractère ?

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé s'il épouserait Ginny, s'ils auraient des enfants mais savoir qu'ici dans ce monde, une personne qui s'appelait comme lui, qui lui ressemblait, en avait un, provoquait un sentiment qui, s'il tentait de le définir, s'apparentait à de l'allégresse.

Seulement, Ginny était-elle bien la mère de l'enfant ici ? A quel âge s'étaient-ils mariés ? Avait-elle des frères ? Si c'était la même Ginny, alors il devait y avoir Ron et Hermione aussi et ces Ron et Hermione seraient-ils les siens ou ceux de ce monde ? Ils devaient être plus âgés aussi. Mariés sans doute. Parents peut-être. C'était encore plus bizarre d'imaginer Ron et Hermione mariés et plus vieux que de se dire qu'il avait un fils.

Il n'imaginait pas être marié à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. C'était normal pour lui de s'imaginer avec elle. La Ginny de ce monde ressemblait-elle à la sienne ? Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Ginny n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants et ces derniers le lui rendaient bien. Une fois, un enfant avait fait tomber son doudou à quelques pas d'eux et s'était mis à pleurer. Elle l'avait ramassé et lui avait tendu. L'enfant avait tenté de lui mordre la main.

Si Ginny n'existait pas ici ? Si elle était mariée à un autre, supporterait-il de la voir comme ça ? Souvent, il trouvait qu'elle en faisait trop, qu'elle se devait toujours d'être excessive. Excessive dans ses fous rires, dans ses colères, dans ses crises de jalousie quasiment hystériques. Excessive dans les cadeaux dont elle le couvrait alors que des deux, c'est lui et de loin qui possédait le plus d'argent. Lui qui réfléchissait à en faire des nuits blanches sur ce qu'il pouvait bien lui offrir, finissant par acheter la première babiole, sachant qu'il la décevait. Mais elle acceptait ça de lui. Elle acceptait tout, ses absences, ses silences, ses nuits agitées, ses changements d'humeurs.

Il revint brusquement dans le présent en sentant une goutte d'eau glisser sur l'arrête de son nez. Le ciel s'était couvert incroyablement vite, ou bien était-ce lui qui était resté perdu longtemps dans ses pensées ? Quelques éclairs épars éclairaient les nuages noirs comme autant de lampes que quelqu'un éteindrait juste après les avoir allumées.

Une nouvelle goutte s'écrasa dans son œil. Il battit des paupières et rejoignit le souterrain qui lui procurait un abri provisoire. Bientôt l'orage éclata à l'extérieur et le tonnerre se mêla aux trombes d'eau dans un fracas bruyant. Il s'éloigna dans le couloir dès que les premières gouttes s'infiltrèrent à travers les feuilles qui couvraient la grille, humidifiant l'air et le sol.

Frigorifié, il s'installa à bonne distance, contemplant d'un œil morne l'eau contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas se protéger. Comme l'orage ne semblait pas se calmer, il tira sa besace sur ses jambes et la fouilla consciencieusement. La bouteille de liqueur n'éclairait pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour ses yeux. Il sortit une couverture dans laquelle il s'emmitoufla avec bonheur, un briquet en étain qu'il remit en place et un linge enveloppant de la nourriture.

Il mangea peu, n'osa pas ouvrir la bouteille de liqueur, trop conscient qu'elle lui servait de lampe et finit par s'endormir, en se demandant où étaient Ron et Hermione.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin**, le vent avait chassé les nuages de pluie pour jouer à cache cache avec le soleil. La lumière avait cette teinte métallique particulière qu'elle prend parfois en automne et elle se ressentait jusque sur les façades et les rues de Lantern qu'elle éclaboussait.

Il ne restait que quelques flaques éparses pour témoigner du passage de l'orage, mais sur les balcons, lierres panachés, Heuchères et bruyères étincelaient d'éclat. L'air chaud et humide alourdissait l'atmosphère et les rares habitants désœuvrés jetaient des regards inquiets vers le ciel à la recherche des premiers nuages noirs.

Harry tournait la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant à en voir le plus possible et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Tout autour de lui était nouveau et comme lors de sa découverte du monde sorcier, il voyait ce nouveau monde et ses habitants avec les yeux d'un enfant déballant ses cadeaux de Noël. Sa nuque lui faisait déjà mal et elle craquait parfois quand il changeait de sens trop vite.

Une foule compacte, bruyante et colorée l'emmenait comme les ruisseaux entraînent les gouttes d'eau et docilement, il suivait, ses jambes courant sur les dalles de pierres qui pavaient la route. Il y avait des étals de chaque côté de l'artère principale qu'il suivait, des étals débordant de marchandises, qu'elles soient alimentaires, textiles ou décoratives. Une partie des habitants de cette ville possédaient comme lui ou Neville, un ou plusieurs gènes d'animaux qui leur modifiaient la physionomie.

Le soleil était déjà haut et il faisait chaud. Il mourait d'envie d'enlever son épaisse capuche et même son manteau dont il avait déjà remonté les manches depuis longtemps mais les pièces qui servaient de monnaie ici étaient toutes, comme il avait pu le constater, frappées à son effigie. Du coup, il se contentait de suer à grosses gouttes. Personne ne lui prêtait une grande attention. De nombreux voyageurs portaient le même vêtement que lui, semblant avoir tous comme objectif de cacher leurs visages aux habitants, qui de toute manière, étaient bien trop affairés pour les observer longuement.

Des banderoles tendues entre les maisons balançaient sous la brise et toutes les façades portaient gaiement des coloquintes, comme ornées de bijoux. Sur chaque porte on retrouvait invariablement deux armoiries mais il n'en reconnaissait qu'une. La citrouille percée d'yeux avec sa bouche tailladée était l'emblème de la ville. La seconde figurait probablement le métier du propriétaire. Tout le monde préparait activement une fête et ça risquait d'entraver ses recherches.

Il était si occupé à écouter une conversation de commérage qu'entretenaient deux vieilles femmes à côté de lui qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que le chemin était obstrué. Il percuta violemment une femme dont le mauvais caractère atteignait jusqu'à son front tiré de rides d'expression. Il vit des cheveux châtains longs mêlés de gris, des sourcils relevés dans une expression de stupeur et de l'agacement dans ses yeux marron alors qu'il reprenait de justesse son équilibre, tendant sa main droite par réflexe vers elle. Elle s'y raccrocha et évita ainsi de finir sur le sol, ce qui à n'en pas douter, ne lui aurait pas du tout plu. Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche si brusquement qu'il en fut choqué.

- Je suis désolé ! Vous allez bien ?

Elle rejeta sa question d'un geste vague de la main et épousseta ses vêtements d'un air concentré et aussi, étonnamment, boudeur.

- Je vous préviens, si ma robe a le moindre accro, je vous maudirai jusqu'à votre cinquième génération !

Il hésita entre éclater de rire et hausser les épaules. La deuxième solution l'emporta sur la première et il soupira un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil acéré au marchand de tissu et à son stand, à la tenue exemplaire et assurément chère de la femme et faillit laisser échapper qu'elle avait manifestement l'intention de la remplacer avant que l'accro ne soit repérable.

Effectuant une légère révérence, il s'excusa encore une fois avant de s'éloigner, sentant le regard de la femme le suivre des yeux quelques secondes. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir, il laissa aller ses muscles qui s'étaient tendus et lâcha un sourire.

Il erra encore un moment dans la ville, jusqu'à ce que son estomac devienne douloureux à force de se tordre, alors seulement il s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un porche pour manger ce qui lui restait de nourriture dans sa besace. Il savait que ça allait vite devenir un problème. Il n'avait pas d'argent et en ville, rien n'était jamais cadeau.

Un homme au visage arborant des cicatrices plus sinistres les unes que les autres le poussa contre le mur d'un coup d'épaule ajusté. Harry attendit qu'il ait disparut dans le magasin pour quitter l'ombre salutaire, jetant un coup d'œil à l'enseigne en fer forgé suspendue au dessus de lui. Il sursauta.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer ?!

Le porche appartenait à une auberge appelée _« L'Aubergine Ivre »_ ce qui restait un nom ni plus stupide ni plus spirituel qu'un autre mais le fait était que la maison, ou le bâtiment était lui-même une aubergine monstrueuse. Elle sautait tellement aux yeux qu'il frotta les siens, sonné de ne pas avoir remarqué cette différence plus tôt. Neville ne semblait pas le seul à posséder une maison particulière. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez pour souffler. Combien de surprises encore lui réservait cet endroit ?

L'aubergine était torsadée, percée de fenêtres aux carreaux enserrés dans des barres d'argent. Harry recula contre le mur en face, prenant la mesure de son aveuglement. Bien que cela soit assez perturbant, ça n'était pas laid. Par son côté tordu, elle lui rappelait Le terrier des Weasley. Il se jura de ne jamais répéter ça à Ron, il risquerait de le prendre mal.

Son souffle court lui donnait mal aux poumons. Sa bêtise lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait pensé qu'il serait facile de retrouver Rapsec, le prince, quelqu'un pour l'aider à quitter ce lieu mais il se rendait à présent compte de l'énorme difficulté de réaliser ce plan sommaire.

Combien y avait-il de chantiers dans cette ville uniquement dans la ville basse ? Combien de semaines lui faudrait-il ? Il n'avait pas assez de temps, pas d'argent, pas d'endroit où dormir. Il lui fallait d'urgence trouver une solution.

Une main devant ses yeux lui fit lever la tête et il se rendit compte qu'il avait glissé le long du mur. La main possédait des doigts fins ornés de bagues brillantes montées de pierreries. Et les yeux marron, le menton volontaire et les traits fondus de la femme à qui ils appartenaient lui étaient indéniablement connus.

Elle secoua sa main avant de saisir celle d'Harry et de le tirer pour le remettre debout sans que cela ne semble lui demander d'effort particulier.

- Comme on se retrouve Monsieur le Faiseur d'accrocs !

Il retira sa main de la sienne en détournant le visage. Sa voix n'était plus aussi désagréable débarrassée de son ton autoritaire et mécontent. Elle avait au contraire une tonalité à la fois douce et tonique et il lui sourit en vérifiant distraitement que sa capuche était toujours en place.

Derrière elle, un enfant mal coiffé titubait sous les rouleaux de tissus. Arrivant près d'eux, il resta là, à transpirer en les observant d'un regard curieux qu'il ne tenta pas de masquer. Elle se détourna d'Harry et se dirigea vers le porche à pas rapides.

- Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Il faut aussi que je vous traîne ?

Décidant de se fier à son instinct, il la suivit dans l'auberge.

La porte à peine ouverte, un brouhaha de cris, de plats s'entrechoquant et de musique s'échappa. La salle illuminée par de grandes fenêtres était claire. Au fond, sur la gauche, un orchestre de musiciens jouait une tarentelle. Harry s'avança.

La porte se referma.

* * *

**- Bon. Si vous releviez votre capuche maintenant ?**

Bien que la voix soit pleine de considération, calme et agréable, empreinte de cette compassion étrange que prennent les gens quand ils cherchent à mettre quelqu'un en confiance comme on apprivoisera un animal sauvage, Harry sursauta en relevant la tête brusquement, son regard s'obstinant à voyager dans la pièce sans jamais se fixer sur celle qui venait de parler.

Un soupir agacé et un claquement de langue précédèrent l'installation de la femme en face de lui. Sentant qu'elle l'examinait, il baissa rapidement la tête vers la table. Les minutes s'égrainèrent et il sentit une furieuse envie de gigoter sous le regard scrutateur qui ne semblait pas décider lui, à regarder autre chose que sa personne.

Finalement, elle reprit la parole d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de caressant. Sec, déterminé et tranchant.

- Cet établissement m'appartient. Je me nomme Eliane Street.

Il leva légèrement la tête et elle sourit en coin, d'un sourire de femme d'affaires qui sait qu'elle a gagné.

- Mon père était un comte. Un homme très occupé et très instruit qui se divertissait dans les maisons closes auprès de jeunes filles plus jeunes et plus frivoles que sa chère femme. Il s'est épris de ma mère, issue d'une union non désirée et décida de la racheter. Il l'installa dans un appartement et pourvut à ses besoins pendant des années. Il passait nous voir parfois et il jouait avec moi. Je suis fière de mon ascendance. Si on parlait de vous ?

Le silence se réinstalla pendant qu'Harry réfléchissait. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement rester silencieux et de toute façon, il lui fallait un allié dans ce monde s'il voulait réussir à se sortir de là. Il analysa donc ce qu'il pouvait décemment dire et ce qu'il faudrait passer sous silence ou laisser dans le vague. Il s'apprêtait à raconter sa version quand on toqua à la porte.

Harry plongea la tête en avant et fit semblant d'être absorbé par la contemplation de la table.

Le jeune porteur qui la suivait entra, muni d'un plateau contenant une bouteille – d'alcool très probablement – et de deux verres. Il posa le tout sur la table et repartit sans un mot.

Harry prit le verre qu'Eliane lui tendait et partit s'installer devant la fenêtre. Il n'était pas très rompu à l'utilisation de mensonges et préférait ne pas être face à elle quand il commencerait à les débiter. Il goûta le contenu du verre. Quelque soit ce que c'était, c'était sucré avec un arrière goût fleuri agréable. Il en avala une deuxième gorgée, pour se donner bonne conscience, respira une dernière fois et posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre en se retournant dans le même mouvement, tirant sur sa capuche d'un geste sec et laissant apparaître son visage dans sa totalité.

Il resta là sans rien dire observant le visage de la femme se contracter étrangement. Ses sourcils tressaillirent et elle avala d'une traite son verre avant de s'en servir un autre.

- Votre nom ?

Il reprit son verre en maugréant un « Harry Potter » du bout des lèvres et ajouta précipitamment en voyant son air contrarié :

- Je vous assure que je ne vous mens pas même si la situation paraît incroyable. Nous avons le même nom, la même apparence mais je ne suis pas lui !

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir d'un geste de la main ce qu'il fit, avec méfiance.

- Je vous crois.

- Si facilement ? Vous ne posez aucune question ?

- Je ne sais pas de quel pays vous arrivez alors je vais vous raconter une chose. Certains d'entre nous possèdent des dons. Certains pénètrent les pensées, d'autres font léviter des objets. On nous enseigne comment les maitriser quand nous sommes encore enfants. J'ai un don un peu différent. Je peux voir l'âme des gens. En quelque sorte du moins.

- Pardon ?

Elle posa ses bras sur la table, paumes tendues vers l'avant. Il savait que ça voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quoi exactement.

- Disons que je vois une sorte d'aura autour des gens. Cette aura possède une teinte et des nuances spécifiques qui déterminent son caractère, son état mental, ses sentiments actuels. Elle varie selon l'humeur mais les constantes principales de la personne restent identiques. Le « Moi profond » qu'elles sont ne varie jamais. Un peu comme un livre en quelque sorte. Il existe des centaines d'exemplaires d'un roman mais plusieurs éditions. La forme change mais le fond reste le même. On nomme ça, la Signature de l'âme. Chacun en possède une qui lui est propre. Vous me suivez ?

Pour Harry tout cela semblait assez flou mais il hocha tout de même la tête, pensant avoir compris dans les grandes largeurs.

- En général ceux qui possèdent ce don s'orientent dans le commerce car il est très avantageux pour savoir qui nous ment et qui est mal à l'aise. Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas enseigner les correspondances des différentes teintes. Il y a beaucoup d'intuition. J'ai vu le roi, de loin bien entendu, il y a quelques années quand il est venu voir notre Seigneur de l'Epouvante. Vous lui ressemblez sans aucun doute physiquement mais malgré certaines constantes communes, vos deux signatures d'âmes sont différentes. Ayez confiance en moi. Racontez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé.

Harry n'hésita pas longtemps. La chance qu'on croie son histoire ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Oubliant le premier jet mensonger qu'il avait esquissé mentalement, il lui raconta toute son histoire et même si elle parut sceptique sur certains points notamment sur ses origines, elle eut le tact de le passer sous silence.

Quand il eut terminé, la bouteille était au trois quart vide et il avait ouvert le col de sa tunique.

- Avez-vous faim ?

Son ventre répondit à sa place et il rougit, gêné. Elle rit un peu et se leva.

- Je vais demander qu'on nous amène à manger et de l'eau aussi. Ensuite je verrai si je peux vous aider. Ca vous va ?

Merci fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à lui répondre.

Elle sourit une fois de plus en balayant l'air de la main droite d'un geste insouciant.

- Vous me remercierez si je parviens à vous aider.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, il plia ses bras sur la table et enfoui sa tête dans le creux formé.

Il se sentait mieux même s'il ne savait pas encore comment rentrer chez lui ni où étaient les autres. La certitude de ne plus être seul pour chercher une solution l'allégeait. Comment avait-il était projeté ici ? Etait-ce un monde parallèle ou bien un monde créé par le mental des fées ?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et ses pensées devinrent confuses. Il lui semblait qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important mais poursuivait l'information sans jamais parvenir à la saisir et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds.

La chaleur de la pièce et l'allégresse confiante associée à l'alcool alourdissaient son corps. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ses yeux tressaillirent et il se réveilla, regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet, se détendant immédiatement en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours seul. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle était repassée et de toute manière, elle avait très bien pu décider de le laisser seul le temps qu'il se repose un peu.

Puis le verrou de la porte grinça et elle s'ouvrit. Eliane entra, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains. Elle lui sourit mais au lieu de le mettre à l'aise, cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa méfiance. Il trouvait ça bizarre de sourire autant et y répondit nerveusement en tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Le sourire disparut et elle haussa un sourcil.

- Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance Monsieur Potter ?

- La force de l'habitude j'imagine.

- Votre vie doit avoir été passablement difficile si vous n'êtes même plus capable de détecter les gens en qui avoir confiance…

Harry haussa les épaules et détourna la tête en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- On s'y fait. Il ajouta l'air de rien. Vous avez été longue.

- Je me suis renseignée.

Ils se servirent tous les deux à manger et pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit des couverts troubla le silence de la pièce. Dehors, l'animation montait et la fête se rapprochait. Les gens discutaient allégrement, mi-pressés mi-joyeux et parfois le son de leurs conversations leur parvenait étouffé par les murs et les vitraux de la fenêtre.

- Celui que vous recherchez Rapsec est un des meilleurs maîtres d'œuvres de maisons végétales. Il a construit la mienne il y a longtemps mais à l'époque il n'était pas encore connu comme maintenant. Ce genre de constructions est encore rare et en quelque sorte c'est un des précurseurs de la technique. Il a des résultats impressionnants. J'ai dû chercher dans les papiers de propriétaire pour le retrouver.

Elle saisit son gobelet et but lentement.

- Sa carrière a littéralement décollée quand il a construit le palais du Seigneur de Lantern. Ensuite tout est allé très vite. Il siège souvent au palais, je crois qu'il est pressenti pour devenir un des nouveaux ministres. Votre ami n'a pas dû vous le conseiller pour rien.

- Et vous savez où il travaille actuellement ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait.

- Moi non mais j'ai envoyé quelqu'un se renseigner, nous le serons bientôt si tout ce passe bien. En attendant, est ce que ça vous tenterait un petit résumé de l'histoire de notre royaume ?

Il s'apprêtait à acquiescer histoire de passer le temps utilement quand d'autres questions affluèrent.

- Qui est Jack ?

- Le seigneur de l'épouvante qui gouverne cette région et le dirigeant de cette ville accessoirement. Les soldats que vous avez sans doute aperçus en ville cherchent le prince. Le Roi a aidé Jack à asseoir sa domination sur la région. Sa position était un peu fragile et sa succession contestée. Toujours est-il que Jack est redevable et il accueille régulièrement le Prince. Comme il séjournait chez lui quand il a fugué, la faute lui incombe totalement et la Reine tient énormément à sa pupille.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ?

Elle le fixa interloquée avant de se mettre à rire en rangeant les restes de leur repas.

- Tout le monde sait ça s'il prête l'oreille aux ragots !

Harry se renfrogna subitement. Qu'on ne lui rappelle pas combien les rumeurs pouvaient être destructrices…

- Je vous ai vexé ?

- Pas vraiment.

Un coup discret les fit se retourner d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Harry remit sa capuche en place. Une jeune fille entra, tenant son tablier entre les mains et baissant les yeux.

- Vous vouliez me voir dame Eliane ?

- Oui merci d'être venue si vite. Pourrais-tu t'occuper de ces cheveux ? Sans jamais regarder son visage ?

La jeune fille parut étonnée de la demande mais accepta sans rien dire.

- Changez lui aussi la couleur des cheveux.

- Bien Madame. Je reviens.

Elle s'inclina nerveusement et repartit.

- Etes-vous certaine qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ?

- Elle ne dira rien. Sa fidélité est inébranlable, croyez moi.

- Si vous le dites.

Harry changea sa chaise de place de façon à regarder par la fenêtre et enleva de nouveau sa capuche, ôtant directement son manteau et détacha ses cheveux qui tombèrent autour de son visage. Il joua avec avant de les jeter vers l'arrière en pestant.

- Vous ne les avez pas longs depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne les ai jamais eus longs avant d'arriver ici. Comment font les femmes à supporter ça ? Ca chatouille et ça se place partout pour vous empêcher de voir correctement !

Elle posa sa chaise près de lui en souriant.

- Les hommes adorent les cheveux longs Harry et quand les mèches cachent le regard ça accentue encore le côté mystérieux. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Le visage de Ginny apparut dans la tête d'Harry. Elle avait cette manière particulière de remettre en place les mèches d'un air détaché tout en le regardant d'un air mutin… Et puis quand elle les entortillait parfois en jetant des coups d'œil vers les garçons qui l'observaient de loin…

- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Ginny dès qu'il la reverrait.

- Vous vous faites souvent avoir par de jolis yeux je suppose.

- Pas du tout !

Puis il s'aperçut qu'elle se jouait de lui et il finit par sourire. La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus et la jeune fille de tout à l'heure entra avec toutes sortes de bouteilles de produits et un broc d'eau chaude. Le jeune garçon qu'Harry avait déjà vu la suivit avec une bassine qu'il posa sur la table et il se retira en refermant la porte.

- Faut-il vraiment les teindre Dame Eliane ?

- Malheureusement oui.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire alors.

Elle s'approcha vivement d'Harry et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ils sont très doux, très soyeux. Vous en prenez soin ?

Harry qui jouait avec ses doigts sursauta.

- Heu non pas vraiment.

- Alors vous avez de la chance qu'ils soient aussi beaux. Je vous les coupe courts et je laisse la nuque dégagée, cela vous ira ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse des mèches plus longues sur le devant peut être ?

- Faites ce que vous voulez.

Il la sentit se renfrogner et elle tira doucement sur ses cheveux puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que cela devienne douloureux pour Harry.

- Hé qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!

- Avec les cheveux que vous avez-vous devriez en prendre soin Monsieur l'Idiot ! Il faut s'intéresser à ses cheveux, c'est une partie importante de votre corps !

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens lui donnaient toujours des surnoms stupides ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça !

- Quand j'aurai le temps d'y penser je le ferais. Vous voulez bien arrêter de tirer à présent ou vous allez me les arracher !

- Anita ! Ca suffit ! Faites ce que je vous ai demandé c'est tout. Vous n'êtes pas là pour parler boutique !

La jeune fille tira encore un peu sur les cheveux d'Harry avant de les relâcher manifestement à contrecœur.

- Je m'excuse Dame Eliane, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter aussi vivement.

- Bien. Je vous abandonne à ses soins Harry. Je vais aller aux nouvelles.

Il s'apprêtait à s'exclamer mais la jeune fille déjà reprenait ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne insistant volontairement sur les nœuds de façon à lui faire mal et il se mit à trouver les femmes stupides de souffrir autant pour une masse de poils morts, se jurant de ne jamais les porter longs.

Une heure plus tard, Anita quitta la pièce avec son matériel avec un sourire indifférent mais sans s'excuser et Eliane revient, refermant la porte à sa place. Harry touchait ses cheveux, un air émerveillé plaqué sur le visage. Finalement ça n'avait pas été tant que ça une torture, à part au moment où elle lui avait appliqué cette étrange pâte visqueuse sur la tête pour changer la couleur des cheveux et où il avait eu l'impression qu'elle venait d'y mettre le feu.

Eliane lui donna un miroir en le contemplant d'un œil critique.

- Le blond vous donne une tête étrange mais vous avez l'air plus jeune. Anita a fait du beau travail, elle est allée jusqu'à vous teindre les sourcils.

Harry se regarda et ne se reconnut pas. Il reposa le miroir sans rien dire.

- Je sais où travaille Rapsec.

Il se retourna d'un coup.

- Allons-y.

Il croisa son regard amusé et tressaillit.

- Quoi ? Il y a autre chose ?

Eliane haussa les épaules en souriant toujours.

- Non aucun. Venez.

* * *

**La foule omniprésente.** Bruyante, rieuse, chantante. Les discussions légères, l'ambiance festive. Les bousculades, les gamins qui le frôlaient et tentaient de lui vider les poches. Leurs visages sales au regard fuyant mais déterminé. L'odeur de sueur, de parfum, d'eau de toilette, de nourriture savamment mélangée lui soulevait le cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être au cœur d'une danse sans savoir où était sa partenaire.

Personne ne le regardait, personne ne l'observait plus d'une seconde. Il n'était qu'un visage étranger parmi des centaines d'autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie et malgré l'espèce de panique qui grandissait en lui, Harry se sentait en paix. On ne fixait pas sa cicatrice, on ne l'abordait pas en lui demandant un autographe.

Sa main caressa ses cheveux une énième fois, s'égarant dans son cou à la recherche de sa capuche. Il la ramena fermement dans la poche de son pantalon. S'il mettait sa capuche maintenant, les gens le remarqueraient à coup sur.

Beaucoup d'entre eux portaient des costumes tape à l'œil, d'un jaune vif et brillant que de fines lignes rouges surcousues mettaient en valeur. Les femmes avaient des jupons orange sous leurs jupes et les hommes des pantalons aux coutures vertes. Un peu comme des ossatures de feuilles. Il se sentait mal au milieu de tous ces gens et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il préférait le calme d'une après-midi à Poudlard au monde de Pré-au-lard.

Eliane marchait droit devant elle et il la suivait avec peine, jouant des coudes et s'excusant de tous les côtés sans regarder personne d'autre que la silhouette de la femme. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il la perde !

Le son d'une cloche retentit dans le lointain, sept fois avant que les carillons ne rejoignent la danse. Les gens perdirent leurs sourires et regardèrent autour d'eux, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. Certains poussèrent des cris en se précipitant vers les portes des maisons proches. Une bousculade s'ensuivit, qui faillit séparer Harry et Eliane.

Des gardes armés de piques passèrent en courant, leurs costumes pourpres aisément repérables, vague de sang dans la foule jaune. Les habitants s'écartaient affolés alors que celui qui les dirigeait lançait haut et fort que ce n'était rien, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Des lignes blanches couraient sur les vêtements, imitant les squelettes de leurs possesseurs.

Profitant de l'ouverture crée par les gardes, un groupe de saltimbanque envahit la rue, cabriolant et jonglant. Un homme en costume bigarré vêtu d'un tricorne noir grimpa lestement sur une façade, se suspendit par les pieds à un fil tendu entre deux maisons et attira l'attention de tout le monde en crachant une gerbe de feu.

- La fête continue Messieurs Dames !

Un instant sonnée, la foule se remit à rire et les discussions reprirent comme avant. Eliane accéléra le pas, obligeant Harry à se détourner malgré lui du spectacle de deux acrobates.

- Pourquoi ces costumes ?

Elle lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de lui répondre, d'une expiration de souffle.

- C'est la fête des morts. Tout le monde portera les _« Calaveras »_ dans quelques heures.

- Les _« Calaveras »_ ?

Mais elle ne dit plus rien.

Les ruelles défilaient de plus en plus vite et bientôt Harry fut certain qu'il ne savait plus où il était. Quelqu'un aurait pu surgir soudain et lui demander ce qu'il faisait là il n'aurait pas pu répondre. C'est tout juste s'il ne courait pas pour rester à sa hauteur et elle semblait être capable d'accélérer encore.

La foule se faisait rare et eux avançaient toujours, s'enfonçant dans des ruelles de plus en plus étroites, de plus en plus sombres que même le jour n'éclairait plus. Les bruits de foule se noyèrent dans le lointain, étouffés par les maisons à colombages. Du linge pendait accroché à des fils au dessus de sa tête et les murs gris étaient défigurés par des tatouages obscènes et des dessins tribaux au sens obscur.

Ils passèrent sous une arche de pierre où pendait un corbeau mort. Harry se figea. Sa confiance aveugle avait des limites. Où l'emmenait-elle exactement ? Eliane se retourna, lui lança un regard noir, presque haineux et lui attrapa fermement le bras, le tirant à sa suite.

Sa poigne était dure, serrée autour de son poignet. Elle lui faisait mal.

Une femme pouvait-elle avoir ce genre de force ?

Il ne chercha même pas à se dégager. Ou plutôt il y pensa, mais les yeux noirs paraissaient gravés dans ses rétines et il renonça.

Confiance. Il devait lui faire confiance.

Soudain, la foule à nouveau. Une place, immense et au bout de la place, des palissades de bois entourant un terrain. Harry avala un grand bol d'air. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Eliane le tira à nouveau vers l'avant.

- Un chantier !

Ils traversèrent, s'écartant du passage des gens qui les regardaient étonnés. Des ouvriers sortaient justement, en pleine discussion. Ils les retinrent par le bras, stoppant leur avancée. Eliane leur lança un regard colérique et s'échappa prestement de leur poigne.

- Où peut-on trouver Rapsec ?

- Un instant ma petite dame, vous croyez pouvoir le rencontrer comme ça ? Il va falloir être gentille.

- Oui très gentille. Passez donc un moment avec nous.

Le poing d'Harry partit s'écraser dans la mâchoire d'un des hommes de sa propre impulsion. Il brandit la lettre de Neville de l'autre main.

- Nous avons une lettre à lui remettre d'urgence en main propre. Où est-il ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules d'un mouvement commun. L'un des hommes tendit le bras en indiquant une direction tandis que son collègue s'éloignait en riant.

- Par là. N'essayez pas la violence avec lui, ça ne marche pas.

- Je prends note. Merci.

Et cette fois, ce fut Harry qui tira Eliane à sa suite.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez frappé ?

Il lui sourit en marchant.

- Je n'aurais pas dû ?

Elle rit et dégagea son bras qui vint caresser les mèches de ses cheveux.

- Vous êtes un jeune homme très intéressant M. Potter.

La terre était boueuse et leurs chaussures glissaient sur l'argile. Une citrouille presque aussi grosse que celle de Neville prenait une partie du terrain. Un peu avant, sur la droite, une cabane de chantier avait été construite.

Harry remit sa capuche et y frappa rapidement, tendant l'oreille naturellement.

- Rapsec ! Si vous êtes là ouvrez !

Des grattements derrière la porte et une voix mi-courroucée mi-exténuée, habituée à être dérangée quand elle voudrait du calme.

- J'arrive !

Le froissement du papier rangé en vitesse, trié sous la pression et les feuilles qui s'envolent. Un _« Merde »_ quand le pot à crayon se renverse sur le plancher et les grattements encore, un peu nerveux. Harry cligna des yeux et s'avança un peu plus près de la porte à l'instant où celle-ci s'ouvrait.

Une immense silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre dont il ne devinait que les contours. Paralysé par les grands yeux jaunes un peu vitreux, Harry entendit à peine l'ordre formulé d'une voix forte et rauque, peu habituée à parler.

- Entrez vite !

Une patte noire franchit l'espace entre l'ombre et la lumière, attrapa le manteau d'Harry et le tira en avant. Eliane se pressa à la suite et la silhouette claqua la porte, ramenant l'obscurité sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je suis désolé !

Harry se figea.

- Je ne supporte pas la lumière de l'extérieur ! Une minute, je vais vous faire un peu de lumière.

Il n'y voyait rien, pas même un rai de lumière sous la porte. Juste ce noir et une odeur de renfermé, de terre, d'humidité qui lui montait dans les narines. Le craquement d'une allumette dans son dos le fit se retourner. La flamme légère vacillait entre les pattes du blaireau qui alluma une lampe à huile.

La lumière faible suffisait à peine à Eliane pour se déplacer. Elle buta contre un ou deux cartons posés sur le sol avant de s'asseoir avec une joie non cachée dans un fauteuil qui la faisait passer pour une poupée.

Harry passa tranquillement sans rien toucher et tendit l'enveloppe à Rapsec qui l'ouvrit après les avoir regardé longuement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas ce que Neville avait marqué de toute façon. Rapsec éclata de rire après une ou deux secondes et jeta le papier sur le sol.

- Alors ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Eliane et Harry échangèrent un long regard mais aucun d'eux ne parla. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de situations, de dialogues possibles pour expliquer son cas, de questions insolites, de réponses vagues, hésitantes. Mais pas cette phrase qui le déstabilisait, le renvoyait aux portes de ce monde.

Il voulait partir d'ici, savoir où étaient Hermione et Ron, il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait « son fils » par curiosité. Il voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé, comment les Esprits des Glaces l'avaient envoyé ici, pourquoi.

Etrangement, alors qu'il pensait demander qui était Jack, ce fut une tout autre phrase qui sortie de sa bouche.

- Les _« Calaveras »_ c'est quoi ?

Eliane écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est la seule question que tu trouves à poser ?

Il rougit légèrement.

- Hé bien, tu ne m'as pas répondu toute à l'heure, tu semblais tellement pressée d'arriver.

Quand il réalisa qu'il venait de la tutoyer, Harry se sentit gêné et il dû forcer sa concentration pour analyser la réponse que Rapsec venait de lui donner.

- Les Calaveras sont les masques que nous portons pour la fête des Morts. Question suivante ?

Le silence, une fois de plus pendant qu'Harry tentait de formuler ces questions… Et le bruit d'une course à l'extérieur. En deux enjambées, il était devant la porte, la main sur la poignée.

- Ecartez-vous de la lumière Rapsec !

Et il ouvrit en grand, clignant immédiatement des yeux, ébloui par la lumière du soleil qui rougeoyait. Quand il les rouvrit, plissant le regard, l'homme était déjà presque sur lui.

Il aperçut des cheveux blonds, des hanches fines et surtout, surtout, un regard d'un bleu si pâle qu'il paraissait gris. Toute tentative pour parler resta bloquée dans sa gorge.

Eliane posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui se pa…

Le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient éclata en même temps qu'apparaissait un groupe de soldats essoufflés.

- Il est là ! Attrapez-le !

Les soldats se rapprochèrent rapidement. Harry assistait à la scène figé avec l'impression persistante que tout se passait au ralenti. En courant, il pourrait les dépasser mais il faudrait les semer. Le meilleur choix était encore de…

- Rapsec ! Aidez nous !

Se penchant en avant, il saisit le bras blanc couvert de sueur de l'homme et le tira vers lui, refermant la porte du pied.

Rapsec les poussa sur le côté et enclencha une série de serrures qu'Harry vit presque jaillir du mur. La porte s'auréola d'une lumière bleue puis redevint normale.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Un sort de protection mais ça ne les ralentira qu'un moment. Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on sorte d'ici sans se faire arrêter ?

- Eventuellement.

- Il va me falloir une petite minute. Fouillez dans les caisses, il doit y avoir de la nourriture quelque part et des couvertures. Il y a de la corde au mur, attachez-vous une caisse dans le dos, ce sera inconfortable mais au moins nous aurons de quoi tenir.

- Très bien.

De l'extérieur ne venait plus aucun bruit. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous une caisse Rapsec leur fit signe de s'approcher de lui. Sur le sol couraient des signes écrits dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. De nouveau les signes brillèrent de vert cette fois puis un trou apparut, plongeant sur le noir.

- Dépêchez-vous, dans cinq minutes la porte cédera.

Et il sauta. Eliane le suivit sans hésiter et Harry, après un mouvement de recul, saisit le bras de leur nouveau compagnon et sauta avec lui. Le passage se referma immédiatement.

- Les signes vont disparaître. Avancez en silence, il y a de drôles de créatures sous terre.

Ils s'apprêtaient à obéir quand le bras qu'Harry tenait toujours sans s'en rendre compte, s'en alla violemment.

- Une minute ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là Potty ?

Harry ravala sa salive avant de répondre.

- Je visite ?

Un poing atteignit sa mâchoire malgré l'obscurité, malgré la capuche et il sentit le sang envahir sa bouche.

- Mais ça va pas ! T'es dingue Malefoy !

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ? Où sont tes deux pots de colle ? Et où sont Blaise, Théo et Pansy ?!

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de le savoir ?

Harry se massa la mâchoire en se demandant à quel point le regard de Malefoy ressemblait à de l'aluminium liquide en ce moment. De toutes les personnes dans le manoir, il fallait que le premier qu'il retrouve dans ce monde fût ce prétentieux de Serpentard. Une fois dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de chance pour changer ?!

- Heu, Harry ?

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

- C'est lui.

- Lui qui ? Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de parler en faisant des mystères juste une fois ?

Il la sentit sourire et serra le poing. La présence de Malefoy le rendait déjà assez irascible, pas besoin de se disputer avec elle en plus.

- Le prince. C'est lui qui est sensé être ton fils.

- C'est une blague ?!

Malefoy gloussa dans son coin.

- Ta copine craque Potter. Je sais que ce monde est bizarre mais de là à ce qu'un raté comme toi soit mon père !

- Hé ! Je ferais un très bon père !

Draco eut une exclamation dégoutée.

- Oh épargne moi tu veux. Si t'étais mon père, je serais ton fils et celui de la Weasley. Rien que de l'imaginer ça me donne envie de remonter affronter ces malades là haut même si on est dans un autre monde.

- Parce que t'avoir comme gamin c'est quoi ? Une bénédiction ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Je suis un Malefoy.

Il imagina le menton relevé, le port fier que dégageait Draco et ses poings le démangèrent de lui rendre son coup à la mâchoire.

- J'aurais dû te laisser là haut.

- Mais tu es un héros donc tu ne l'as pas fait.

Harry s'éloigna et prit place à côté de Rapsec.

- Allons-y.

Malefoy rit en prenant place juste derrière lui, laissant le soin à Eliane de fermer la marche. Se collant contre son épaule, il lui souffla à l'oreille.

- On fuit déjà Potty ?

Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry accéléra brusquement et il sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Décidément, il détestait ce type. Il se força à ne pas répondre et se mit à avancer, ne réalisant pas immédiatement qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le temps que Draco avait passé contre lui.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

1) Pour la citrouille qui sert de maison à Neville et l'Aubergine d'Eliane, je me suis inspirée, extérieurement d'une gamme de la collection automne et fêtes de Party Lite _(visuellement)._ Pour les fenêtres de la citrouille, elles ressemblent un peu à celles de l'immeuble balto de Gaudi à Barcelone _(pour moi c'est simplement le meilleur architecte du monde…). _Tout l'intérieur, ameublement se base sur l'art nouveau, belge, espagnol et français, notamment les œuvres d'Horta et de Guimard. J'ai honte de le dire mais la réflexion d'Harry sur les chaises à haut dossier est plus une remarque personnelle sur le mouvement art nouveau anglais, dirigé par Macintosh, que je déteste.

2) Les Calaveras sont les masques imitant les squelettes que portent les mexicains lors de la fête des morts.

3) Pour une fois, j'ai une playlist. D'habitude je n'écoute rien de particulier mais là, c'est clairement certaines musiques qui m'ont débloquée. La Damnation de Faust de Berlioz Partie 1. Grey Sky de S.H.E (_pop chinois)_. Fools of Damnation d'Epica _(métal)_ pour toute la partie où Harry est chez Eliane. De leur départ à l'arrivée chez Rapsec c'est Celtic Cry de Boondock Saints. La musique commence par un son de cloche, j'ai trouvé ça terriblement sympa comme coïncidence. Finalement pour terminer, deux chansons de Rainie Yang _(chinois à nouveau)_ et Ce qu'il reste de toi de Grégoire.

J'espère que l'attente valait le coup et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je viens de le relire, je le trouve bien _(pour une fois)._ Je sais que je laisse beaucoup de choses dans le flou mais vous aurez toutes les réponses. Maintenant j'accepte volontiers que vous proposiez des thèses. Pour ceux qui attendent uniquement l'arrivée du HPDM, prenez votre mal en patience parce que c'est loin d'être pour tout de suite ! C'est pas non plus le but ultime de cette histoire alors...

Si vous avez des questions, un avis, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. Je réponds toujours. Je traîne un peu parfois, j'ai des semaines chargées en ce moment mais je trouverai le temps !

**Alfa**

* * *


	5. Vagues

**Chapitre 5 : Vagues**

- Potter, faisons une pause.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour le regarder ni même de tourner la tête vers lui. Il écarta une nouvelle branche et sans se soucier de savoir si Draco la retenait ou non, continua d'avancer. Le blond grimaça quand le bois griffa sa joue laissant une marque rouge où le sang perla rapidement mais n'ajouta rien.

Ils marchaient depuis trois heures déjà et pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Potter se contentait d'avancer en jouant aux sourds sans lui dire où ils allaient ni pourquoi. Draco ne se considérait absolument pas comme un grand orateur, il n'aimait pas les discussions longues, surtout quand elles excluaient la possibilité qu'il puisse y briller ce qui, dans les derniers mois réduisait grandement ses paroles. Toutefois l'idée de continuer leur route dans cette atmosphère tendue lui était insupportable.

Malheureusement, ses tentatives d'amorces étaient lamentablement tombées à l'eau et il se résignait lentement à devoir faire la conversation tout seul. Aussi quand émergeant de ses pensées peu glorieuses, relevant la tête qu'il gardait baissée pour éviter les cailloux et les écueils du chemin, il ne vit plus Harry devant lui, il ne s'inquiéta d'abord pas.

Il stoppa sa marche pour écouter les bruits environnants et être certain de la direction à suivre, tout en grognant de la stupidité de Potter. Les craquements des branches sous le poids des oiseaux, le groin d'un sanglier solitaire fourrageant au pied d'un chêne lui parvinrent lentement au à mesure que son oreille s'habituait à écouter. Mais le bruit de pas sur la terre humide, le son d'une chaussure qui dérape, d'une respiration saccadée, non.

Il sentait l'humidité des herbes s'engouffrer dans ses chaussures et chaque pas était lourd de terre et d'herbe. Le bas de son pantalon n'était plus jaune mais d'un marron pisseux désagréable à la vue. Le vent souffla sur la cime des arbres et des feuilles s'envolèrent par centaines, papillons fragilisés traversant l'espace entre le ciel et la terre dans un dernier ballet. Des craquements s'élevaient des arbres qui ployaient, incapables de se pencher en attendant que le vent cesse comme les roseaux savent si bien le faire.

Draco soupira et décida d'avancer tout droit quelques minutes avant de se mettre à paniquer. Les trente mètres suivant parurent longs tant il forçait ses sens pour retrouver Potter. Rien. Pas de Potter, pas de silhouette perdue au milieu des troncs allongés, ni assise sur une souche. Puis son pied buta dans un rocher mou au sortir d'un buisson, l'entraînant vers l'avant, droit vers le corps d'Harry étendu sur le sol.

Il ne dû qu'à ses reflexes de ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement sur le dos du Gryffondor, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps, son nez à quelques centimètres des omoplates. Ses poumons éjectèrent rapidement de l'air et il resta là, à contempler le dos de Potter, le manteau de Potter, à respirer son odeur mêlée à celle de la forêt. Se réveillant brusquement, il bascula sur le côté, se remit sur ses genoux et secoua Potter sans ménagement, lequel papillonna des paupières au bout d'un temps effroyablement long.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire, mourant d'envie de lui crier dessus et de lui mettre une bonne droite dans le visage pour l'avoir inquiété tout en étant trop fier pour l'avouer à voix haute. Harry le poussa et se releva sans le regarder, fuyant même son regard ce qui fit entrer Malefoy dans une colère noire.

C'est tout naturellement que son poing partit à l'assaut de l'œil d'Harry, qui esquiva pourtant avec une souplesse inédite, surprenant le blond qui se retrouva déséquilibré et manqua une nouvelle fois de tomber. Se reprenant de justesse, il se redressa et resta immobile, les bras retombant le long de son corps comme une marionnette délaissée.

Se détournant de lui, l'autre reprit son chemin et une exclamation de rage mourut sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Continuons.

Se mordant la langue à en saigner, le Serpentard n'ajouta rien sachant par avance qu'il ne ferait que gâcher de la salive et suivit, fermant les yeux pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se frottait les bras sentant vaguement un peu de chaleur irritante sur sa peau gelée et jetait des coups d'œil vers le ciel encombré de nuages gris. La forêt s'éclaircissait devant eux et bientôt, ils émergèrent sur un plateau paisible où le chemin se perdait dans les herbes folles aux couleurs automnales. Le long de l'herbe allégrement piétinée qui servait de chemin, poussaient des buissons rougeoyants lourds de baies noires, rondes et acides. De petits arbres aux bais rouges vives se mélangeaient aux épines des conifères et au milieu de l'herbe apparaissaient des tapis de bruyères aux délicates fleurs roses.

Le vent se leva, déferlant par vagues sur eux et obligeant Draco à tenir sa capuche. Le froid pénétrait sous son manteau, asséchait ses lèvres, dévorait jusqu'à ses os, il aurait pu le certifier. La silhouette d'Harry tanguait à quelques pas de lui sans qu'il en sache s'il fallait ou non s'en inquiéter. Du reste, mettre un pas devant l'autre consommait déjà tant d'énergie qu'il n'imaginait pas courir subitement pour aller soutenir l'imbécile.

L'humidité ambiante augmenta brusquement, l'air froid s'emplit des odeurs d'herbes humides et avant qu'il ne formule l'idée de pluie, une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son front. Il la recueillit distraitement, ravi qu'elle ne soit pas suivie par d'autres et se rendit compte que la brume s'installait progressivement, rampant sur le sol, envahisseur silencieux.

Sans un mot, il pressa le pas se rapprochant d'Harry, des réflexions jaillissant dans sa tête comme autant de corbeaux s'envolant d'un champ de blé.

Si seulement…

**L'avant veille**

Les rayons du couchant perçaient à travers les nuages rosés, créant des trouées de lumière sur les silhouettes fiévreuses. Le son des tambours emplissait l'air, lourd de sueur et d'attente empressée. A chaque angle de rue des groupes de saltimbanque étalaient leurs talents aux yeux des passants volontiers bons publics.

Des acrobates en costumes de sang aux manches bouffantes parsemaient d'arabesques vert tendre, effectuaient des tours, dansaient et leurs bouches exhalaient des onomatopées envoûtantes qui entraînaient la foule derrière eux. Leurs bâtons garnis de clochettes et de perles bruissaient délicatement, produisant une musique rapide et légère.

Quelques habitants un peu trop fêtards titubaient déjà à la sortie des bars, les yeux embrumés d'alcool et les gestes lents de celui qui ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Au milieu de tout ça, des enfants d'une dizaine d'années se glissaient entre les personnes, leurs mains agiles vidant avec une rapidité d'expert les poches des passants joyeux.

Si au premier abord la foule n'était qu'une hydre aux têtes jamais coupées mais toujours plus nombreuses, une des têtes dénotait légèrement des autres. Elle s'arrêtait moins longtemps que les autres devant les acrobates, les observait sans jamais les voir, jetait des coups d'œil discrets autour d'elle et entraînait la foule jusqu'au prochain carrefour. Comme une tête un peu rebelle qui voudrait se séparer tout en ayant peur de se retrouver seule.

Puis finalement, déterminée, quitta la foule pour le silence d'une ruelle sombre qui donnait sur l'arrière d'un magasin de bougies. Elle retira son masque et ses deux yeux bruns aux reflets dorés fixèrent immédiatement la silhouette ronde qui l'observait en silence.

- Personne ?

Rapsec hocha la tête négativement et se remit à surveiller la rue. Eliane vient s'installer sur un tonneau près de lui et ferma les yeux.

- Je crois qu'ils ont abandonné la poursuite. Ils semblent se rassembler près du château du Seigneur Jack.

- Tant mieux.

- Par contre, je ne sais pas comment on va pouvoir quitter la ville. Toutes les sorties sont fermées le temps de la fête des morts et les gardes veillent jalousement leurs portes. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se mêle à la foule et qu'on participe à la fête. On partira demain dès l'aube, quand les gardes ivres ouvriront les portes aux marchands.

- Bien.

- Où sont les deux autres ?

Rapsec eut un léger sourire.

- Facile, suis les bruits de disputes, tu les trouveras vite.

Eliane s'éloigna en époussetant sa robe et effectivement, les repéra aisément. Ils se disputaient au fond de la ruelle, à moitié habillés, le haut de l'un sur le bras, l'autre le portant autour du cou comme une écharpe et s'insultant gaiment.

Elle saisit le cou d'Harry et le tira en arrière, lui arrachant un cri quand un peu de peau se détacha sous la dureté de la prise. Draco resta la bouche ouverte à la fixer d'un air idiot. Elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier, notant distraitement qu'Harry portait déjà son masque et réalisa d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois montré son visage depuis l'apparition du jeune blond.

Secouant la tête sous les yeux écarquillés des deux autres, elle se redressa et les fixa sévèrement.

- Vous comptez prévenir tous les gardes de cette ville de notre position ? Parce que c'est bien parti je vous signale !

Harry fronça les sourcils, visiblement prêt à riposter et détourna la tête, enfilant son haut. Draco finit de s'habiller et attacha son masque tranquillement en se tournant vers elle.

- Potter qui s'écrase ? Ca n'arrive pas souvent.

Elle sentait son regard inquisiteur qui cherchait à traverser littéralement son visage pour fouiller son cerveau dans les moindres recoins et elle s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle chercha à se raccrocher à ce qu'elle connaissait et ils se jaugèrent mutuellement pendant un temps qui parut à Harry, qui les observaient tous les deux, mortellement long. Finalement, Eliane serra les poings et se détourna, les pommettes rosées de colère.

Draco ricana et Harry la vit sursauter.

- Potter a eut l'obligeance de m'expliquer votre petit don. Alors ? Quel verdict ?

Et brusquement, la faible aura grise aux contours indécis qu'Eliane voyait disparut. Malefoy gloussa et ses yeux bleus la fixèrent durement.

- Il semblerait qu'ici cela soit perçu comme un merveilleux avantage tactique. Il semblerait aussi que cela soit d'une simplicité enfantine à contrer lorsqu'on sait fermer son esprit.

Harry grogna et lança à Draco un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du Serpentard.

- Bien entendu, tout le monde sait que les idiots dans le genre de celui près de nous sont incapables de saisir ces… subtilités.

Harry serra les poings mais une fois de plus, n'ajouta rien.

- Bien. Que fait-on maintenant ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il les dépassa, son souire habituellement méprisant sur les lèvres. Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de l'imiter sans un mot pour elle.

Eliane expira lentement avant de les rejoindre, l'inquiétude barrant de trois petites rides son front. Elle s'appuya sur le dos vouté de Rapsec et répondit à Draco comme si la conversation ne s'était pas arrêtée.

- Maintenant on se sépare en deux groupes et on se mêle à la foule. Je vais vous expliquer où vous devez vous rendre. Surtout ne nous observez pas, faites semblant de suivre les groupes, riez avec eux, dansez et buvez même mais surtout ne perdez pas la tête !

Les minutes suivantes permirent à Eliane de leur expliquer les détails du plan puis elle et Rapsec partirent en premiers, les laissant seuls à s'observer.

Ils étaient sensés attendre dix minutes avant de quitter la ruelle pour que leurs déplacements ne paraissent pas suspects et ils passèrent ce temps à regarder la foule qui déambulait joyeusement.

Une marche cadencée les fit violemment s'écraser à l'ombre d'un mur. Un groupe de soldats, la main au fourreau les dépassèrent sans jeter un coup d'œil dans leur directions et leurs souffles saccadés étouffa une seconde le bruit assourdissant des tambours. les pas de leur marche forcée décroissèrent rapidement.

Draco frappa Harry du coude et sans se regarder, ils quittèrent la ruelle pour se fondre dans la foule.

* * *

- C'est à gauche !

Pris d'un pressentiment, Harry se retourna vers Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Ce dernier lui adressa un rictus goguenard.

- Quelque chose à dire Malefoy ?

- Non rien.

- Tant mieux. A droite donc !

Le rictus s'élargit encore un peu et Draco parla d'une voix douce, s'amusant du sursaut de son compagnon.

- Ce n'était pas à gauche plutôt ?

- A gauche ? Oui, oui à gauche c'est bien ce que je disais !

Ils tournèrent à gauche et débouchèrent sur une petite place avec fontaine. le serpentard éclata de rire et sans le regarder, Harry imaginait sans peine la bouche ouverte aux dents étincelantes qui se moquaient de lui.

- Si je peux me permettre une petite remarque… Nous sommes déjà passés par là Potter.

Harry crispa les poings contre son costume et finit par cracher du bout des lèvres comme pressé d'expulser sa phrase.

- Très bien. On est perdu.

Il entendit Draco marcher vers lui et se félicita de lui tourner le dos pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point cet aveu lui coûtait.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu à cause de l'agitation incessante autour de nous.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Malefoy.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles. Qui aurait envie de jouer à un moment pareil ?

Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui en se rapprochant vivement, dans l'intention manifeste de, eh bien sans aucun doute de corriger le sourire complètement inconvenant que cet idiot de Serpentard persistait à arborer. Ses mains retombèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Oh non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer aux enfants. Ils étaient en retard d'une demi-heure sur l'horaire d'Eliane. il déglutit, ayant du mal à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à satisfaire l'égo clairement surdimensionné de son compagnon.

- Je ne sais absolument pas où on est. _TU_ as gagné, je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. Alors ? Où va-t-on ?

Malefoy lui jeta un regard hautain qui semblait dire, _« je savais bien que ça finirait comme ça »,_ regard qui exaspéra immédiatement Harry et il du se mordre la langue pour ne pas s'énerver. S'était une mauvaise idée de se séparer. Il suivit des yeux le blond qui lui passa devant et marcha… tout droit.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Draco ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et Harry eut tout loisir de décompresser en tapant dans des cailloux perdus sur les pavés.

* * *

- Et voilà Potty, quand on a un minimum d'acuité et de mémoire.

Ils venaient de déboucher sur la plus grande place de la ville selon les indications d'Eliane et la foule les étouffait littéralement, pressant de tous côtés, exhalant du dioxyde de carbone auquel se mêlait intimement un relent d'alcool, de nourriture grasse et de sueur.

Draco fronça le nez en secouant la tête ce qui chez lui était signe d'une profonde contrariété. Il détestait vicéralement la foule.

- On reste proche, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver seul au milieu de cette cohue.

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il se retourna et vit Harry s'éloigner.

Son cœur s'emballa, une subite montée de chaleur fit naître une pellicule de sueur sur sa peau. Désemparé, il ne put que voir disparaître le gryffondor au milieu de la foule dansante sans avoir fait un pas, ni dit un mot pour le retenir.

Autour de lui, le vide, comme si le monde continuait à tourner en l'évinçant du cercle fermé de son bonheur simple.

Seul.

La panique s'empara de lui.

Seul.

Enfermé dans la bulle de ses pensées, son cerveau à plein régime parvint à la conclusion évidente que son existence entière ne s'était toujours résumée qu'à ce petit mot, si minuscule et ridicule qu'on ne prenait jamais son sens à la juste profondeur qu'il avait.

Seul.

Quatre lettres. Deux consonnes et deux voyelles. Un juste équilibre pour un déséquilibre malheureux.

Fils. Unique. Solitude. Les trois allaient ensemble comme un mariage un peu raté. Enfant était exclu très tôt. Son père et sa mère l'aimaient indéniablement mais son père, son père n'avait jamais été très doué pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait et pendant une bonne partie de sa vie, il avait lutté pour recevoir une approbation, un sourire, un compliment. Quelque chose qui prouverait sa valeur et par-dessus tout, qui prouverait que son existence était plus importante que le nom qu'il devait protéger, porter toujours plus haut et plus fièrement.

Mais rien ne suffisait jamais. Très rapidement, il avait appris à être fier de lui pour lui et non pas pour les autres qui ne l'étaient jamais de toute façon et ne disaient surtout jamais l'être ce qui de loin constituait la douleur la plus cuisante, la plus inguérissable possible.

L'enfance avait été tronquée et aussi loin qu'il voulait s'en souvenir, après la déception de n'être rien qu'un héritier de nom, il était devenu un héritier de rien.

Sa mère était douce mais il ne pouvait pas l'être. Son père était froid, distant et cela, il ne comptait pas le devenir. Seulement, c'était ce qu'il fallait être pour qu'il soit fier de lui, pour espérer surprendre un jour une lueur de tendresse dans ce regard d'acier.

Alors il était devenu cela. Une sorte d'être hybride à mi-chemin du chien et du robot et père même s'il ne disait rien, ne le punissait pas. En définitive, il fallait donc faire comme tout le monde. Calquer son comportement sur la personne admirée pour qu'elle vous respecte à son tour.

Puis il y avait eut l'entrée à Poudlard, Granger toujours au-dessus de lui, les colères de son père et Potter.

Potter.

Deux voyelles et quatre consonnes. La plus grande source de conflit intérieure de Draco.

Potter représentait tout ce que son père détestait. La joie, le talent non utilisé, gâché, l'absence de machiavélisme, la sociabilité, l'incapacité à cacher ses émotions. Une distillation savante de concentré de raté.

Pourtant tout lui réussissait. Plus insaisissable qu'un vif d'or, il traversait les années, les épreuves et les filets des complots tissés autour de lui avec application, rigueur et intelligence. Plus naturellement doué avec la magie qu'aucun de ses condisciples comme si elle décidait d'elle-même de lui obéir pour ce qu'il était plutôt que pour ce qu'il lui demandait. Plus aimé aussi que ce que Draco ne le serait jamais malgré tout son argent, malgré toute sa capacité à connaître et abuser des faiblesses des gens.

Draco, au cours de toutes ses années avait tout ressenti en le regardant vivre. La déception du rejet en première année, la haine idiote et enfantine, la jalousie et l'envie bien entendu, née de son incapacité à être ou à s'approcher de lui. Et tout au fond, bien qu'il la refoule, cette curiosité de le connaître, de chercher à savoir qui ce cachait derrière ce gryffondor, si parfait qu'il existait forcément une deuxième face.

Malgré tout et ce, en dépit de l'énergie qu'il mettait à vouloir le détruire, Potter s'obstinait à être en vie et finalement, cela suffisait à Draco. Du moins, cela lui suffisait-il jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans cette putain de foule en le plantant là avec sa peur irraisonnée de se retrouver à nouveau seul dans ce monde.

Ce n'était certainement pas cette certitude idiote que jamais Potter n'abandonnerait qui que ce soit qui le rassurait.

Un choc percuta son corps par la droite et il tomba sur le sol, sortant brusquement du monde bien rodé de ces pensées. La poussière sèche envahit sa bouche et il se releva en toussant, s'essuyant la bouche rageusement avec son poignet.

- Ca vous prend souvent de foncer dans les gens ?

L'homme s'éloignait déjà sans lui accorder un regard et Draco, après avoir longuement hésité, laissa sa colère retomber. Ses yeux parcoururent la foule vaguement, espérant tomber sur la silhouette d'Harry par un hasard extraordinaire mais il n'accrocha que sur une femme, discutant un peu à l'écart avec un groupe de soldats.

Les pulsations emballées de son cœur se ressentirent jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses phalanges. L'appréhension envahit tous les pores de sa peau. Puis il se mit à traverser la foule pour retrouver Harry, le simple mot danger frappant sa conscience jusqu'au bord de la rupture.

* * *

- Bordel, ne disparaît pas al… Oh pardon, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

L'homme se retourna et saisit une chope de bière comme si de rien n'était. Draco attrapa une pomme et reprit ses recherches. Une demi-heure qu'il arpentait la foule dans tous les sens et trois fois qu'il se trompait et confondait Potter avec un autre.

La première fois comme une idiot, il avait apostrophé un homme aux cheveux noirs avant de se rappeler qu'actuellement l'imbécile de Gryffondor stupide était blond – couleur qui soit dit en passant lui donnait l'air d'un type idiot tentant de se faire passer pour un surfeur australien avec un corps de rat de bibliothèque. La deuxième fois, le type ne portait même pas de masque et avait tenté de l'embrasser en l'appelant beauté et Merlin ! en le prenant pour une femme.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Draco releva la tête juste à temps pour voir un éclair d'un bleu électrique fendre le ciel et se perdre au delà des murailles de la ville. Il se frotta les bras d'un geste absent, continuant à observer les nuages bas, noirs et lourds de pluie qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la région entière.

Les nuages étaient arrivés sans prévenir, comme les amis d'amis apparaissaient dans une fête bondée, sans qu'on y prête plus qu'une vague attention, le temps de signaler qu'on avait effectivement remarqué que la salle allait bientôt exploser si on continuait à la remplir à ce rythme. Ainsi, personne ne les regardait d'un air inquiet, personne n'était rentré chez soi en attente de l'orage, tout ces joyeux inconscients chantaient, dansaient et buvaient à tout va dans tous les sens. L'air débordait de chaleur, d'humidité, d'odeur d'alcool et sentait la terre aussi bien que les épices des plats.

Quelque chose de plus puissant qu'une intuition accélérait sa respiration. Tout cela allait très mal se terminer.

Bientôt, les rues disparurent sous le cordeau de gardes qui prenait groupe d'entre eux se détacha lentement de la foule et s'aligna, formant une haie d'honneur, fendant la place. Les rires se tarirent peu à peu et les habitants tournèrent leurs regards vers l'entrée principale de la place ou s'avançait majestueusement un carrosse en forme de potiron. Le cocher et les valets habillés de marron et de vert portaient chacun un masque au visage torturé par une douleur invisible.

Draco tressaillit en sentant une épaule cogner contre la sienne et reconnut immédiatement Harry. Sans le regarder, ce dernier prit place près de lui. Renonçant à sa colère, Draco recentra son attention sur le carrosse.

Les chevaux blancs s'arrêtèrent et un des valets s'empressa aussitôt d'ouvrir la porte du carrosse d'où descendit un des hommes les plus étranges que Draco ait vu dans sa vie. Pourtant avec les fréquentations de son père, il estimait avoir explosé les quotas en terme d'étrangeté.

De longs cheveux filasses entouraient un visage jauni de forme ovale et extrêmement allongé. Des cernes bleus accentuaient l'air maladif. Les os de ses pommettes saillaient sous la peau, toutefois, la main serrant le sceptre était exempte de rides et les ongles régulièrement coupés et propres, cassant l'image de vieillard que lui aurait donné Draco au premier coup d'œil. Visiblement la fonction de dirigeant semblait être bien plus lourde et inesthétique à porter qu'il ne l'avait pensé depuis son enfance.

Harry le secoua sans ménagement, le sortant de ses réflexions et il délaissa à contrecœur le seigneur qui marchait à présent vers l'estrade d'un pas vif.

- Quoi ?

Le Gryffondor lui indiqua Eliane qui les fixait un peu plus loin et commença à se frayer un chemin vers elle, tirant Draco par le poignet sans écouter ses protestations.

- Potter ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller la rejoindre…

Il ramena son bras en arrière sans prévenir et son menton vint percuter l'épaule d'Harry provoquant une douleur dérangeante dans sa mâchoire.

- Sérieusement Potty, je t'assure qu'on ne doit pas y aller. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec…

Mais Harry le tirait déjà sans rien ajouter et surtout sans rien écouter. Sa main entourait à nouveau son poignet et une seconde durant, Draco se surprit à penser qu'en d'autres circonstances, ça ne l'aurait peut être pas dérangé autant que ça le devrait. Peut être…

Il soupira et se contenta de marcher à la même vitesse que le Gryffondor, histoire de ne plus passer pour un enfant récalcitrant que son père avait retrouvé en train de manger des bonbons dans un magasin où il n'aurait pas du aller.

Eliane leur fit signe et Harry accéléra encore le pas ce qui les faisait tous deux ressembler à une espèce de monstre bicéphale innommable. Ils allaient s'arrêter devant elle quand Draco aperçut les épées pendant négligemment aux hanches des deux hommes qui l'entourait. Ses pieds stoppèrent tout mouvement vers l'avant, obligeant forcément Harry à un arrêt complet et brusque. Son corps tangua une seconde vers l'avant et pour la première fois depuis, une éternité, il daigna enfin jeter à Draco un regard coléreux.

- Mais quoi à la fin ?

Le sourire sur le visage d'Eliane se figea. Les deux hommes posèrent la main sur le pommeau de leur épée. Draco renonça à la discussion qui de toute manière n'aboutirait qu'à leur faire perdre du temps et entraîna Harry avec lui.

- Ce sont des gardes !

Une fois de plus, le monstre bicéphale qu'ils formaient décida de se fondre dans la foule, qui, comme tout rassemblement logique de personnes, s'obstina à les laisser passer puis à refermer les rangs comme si rien ne s'était produit, immédiatement après leur passage. Ils entendirent les jurons des gardes et l'espèce de cri inarticulé composé de sons difficilement identifiables, surtout quand on est occupé à fixer l'espace devant soit à la recherche d'une cachette, que lança Eliane en les voyant s'échapper.

Il eut des bordées d'insultes, des cris de femmes, des pleurs d'enfants, des regards colériques, mais dans l'ensemble, ils purent quitter la place étonnamment facilement pour se mettre à courir dans la première ruelle trouvée. Bientôt, des bruits de courses venant de tout autour d'eux les avertis que les gardes avaient eux aussi pu quitter la place sans encombre.

Commença alors un jeu de poursuite qui rappelait étrangement le jeu dit _« du mage noir et du mage blanc »_ auquel Draco jouait beaucoup avec Théo quand leurs pères respectifs avaient le dos tourné. Particulièrement le père de Draco qui n'avait jamais apprécié le côté _« Dumbledore est mon héros » _que son fils s'estimait important de montrer à chaque petite réunion entre anciens mangemorts jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans.

Rapidement, il s'avéra que les gardes de la ville étaient en excellente forme physique, ce qui était plutôt étonnant car en général au bout de quelques années de pratique intensive d'un poste à responsabilités entraînant très rarement des actions rapides, les gens avaient tendance à se ramollir un peu. D'une façon encore plus étonnante, il s'avérait qu'être chacun capitaine d'une équipe de quidditch ne remplaçait aucunement une bonne connaissance des lieux, impasses et autre raccourcis.

Puis, contre toute attente, une main surgit de nulle part, saisit Draco par le col et les tira dans l'ombre d'une venelle, si étroite qu'une personne avait à peine la place d'y tenir. Draco tomba sur le corps d'où provenait la main, et Harry suivit. Ils tombèrent tous les trois sur le sol.

- Vous attirez les ennuis.

Draco réagit instinctivement.

- Potter est un aimant très efficace.

Il gémit en sentant le genou d'Harry s'appuyer sur son tibia.

- Oh oui, toi tu te contentes d'observer en silence c'est ça ?

- Si tu m'as cassé un os, je te défonce le crâne à coups de batte… dès que j'en trouverai une.

Harry regarda Draco grimacer en se relevant d'un air moqueur.

- Si c'est toi qui a la batte, j'ai terriblement peur que tu ne t'envoies tout seul à l'infirmerie.

Ils se toisèrent en silence. Une lumière blanche les aveugla rendant le noir qui suivit étrangement piqueté de lumières fluorescentes. Un bruit d'allumette frottée précéda la naissance d'une lueur tremblotante et la flamme d'une bougie éclaira le visage de Rapsec.

Draco et Harry en oublièrent de se détester et reculèrent tous les deux le plus loin possible de la taupe qui les fixait.

- C'est intéressant de savoir que dans ce genre de situation vous préférez vous disputer avant de savoir où vous êtes. Il ajouta en les voyant en retrait comme deux animaux pris dans un collet. Et avec qui...

Les voyant reculer, il leva les mains – comment pouvait-il avoir une tête de taupe et des mains, cela restait un mystère aux yeux d'Harry qui ne s'appesantit, il est vrai, pas très longtemps sur la question – devant lui en un geste apaisant.

- Tout le monde se calme, nous sommes du même côté.

Contre toute attente, après avoir échangé un regard angoissé avec Harry, Draco s'avança prudemment et se glissa en réprimant un soupir de plaisir dans un des fauteuils proches.

- Où se trouve-t-on ?

Rapsec jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de fixer un point dans l'obscurité, droit devant lui.

- Dans un de mes bureaux.

- Un ? Vous en avez plusieurs ?

Rapsec fouilla consciencieusement dans une commode et ressortit trois verres et une bouteille de liqueur. Il prit le temps de remplir les verres et d'en tendre un à Draco avant de répondre.

- Je suis en partie taupe vous savez. En conséquence de quoi, ma confiance envers les hommes normaux est assez limitée, d'une part à cause de la persécution que mon métissage entraîne et d'autre part parce que les Hommes dans leur généralité, ne sont pas particulièrement des gens honnêtes. De plus, je n'aime pas la lumière, j'ai donc creusé quelques refuges souterrains providentiels où je reçois parfois des clients.

Draco acquiesça distraitement. La bouche d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire anormalement tordu, même du point de vue de Draco qui, ayant Rogue comme parrain, en avait vu passer quelques uns des plus bizarres. Il sursauta quand ce dernier disparut pour laisser place à une expression fermée devenue si courante au fil des années chez le Gryffondor.

- Eliane nous as trahis.

Malefoy leva les yeux vers le plafond et laissa échapper une exclamation désespérée.

- Merveilleux, ton cerveau a fini par analyser une situation donnée ! Il ajouta en se tournant vers Rapsec. Vous n'auriez un susucre pour le petit Gryffondor qui a réussi à connecter deux de ces neurones.

Une seconde plus tard, Harry s'installait à son tour dans un fauteuil, lançant un regard noir, auquel Draco était depuis longtemps totalement indifférent et vida d'un trait le verre de liqueur que lui tendait Rapsec.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- L'appât du gain probablement. Beaucoup de gens n'y résistent pas.

Draco eut un sourire méprisant mais hocha la tête pour donner son avis. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et n'ajouta rien. Se sentant d'humeur conciliante – après tout, ils étaient deux à être perdus dans ce monde de fous – Draco se leva et s'accroupit à la hauteur de la tête d'Harry.

- Aller Potty, tout le monde peut se tromper. Tu sors bien avec Weasmoche, et Merlin sait à quel point c'est une erreur monumentale.

Bon, peut être que la conciliation n'était pas faite pour lui tout compte fait. Il ferma les yeux en attendant le coup et recula légèrement. Rien. Il rouvrit prudemment les paupières pour constater que Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

Draco se releva, un peu déçut tout de même de ne pas avoir provoqué un mini cataclysme et retourna s'asseoir. Rapsec en profita aussitôt pour relancer la conversation.

- Autant rester ici ce soir, vous ne risquez rien et les portes sont fermées jusqu'à demain matin. Même si nous sommes près des remparts, je ne peux pas creuser assez bas. En conclusion, installez-vous dans ce fauteuil, c'est spartiate mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux.

Là-dessus, Rapsec s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, revint leur amener deux couvertures en jetant un regard désolé à Harry qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et repartit dans le noir.

Draco remonta ses jambes contre son torse et fixa son attention sur Potter. Quand la bougie eut finie de brûler, il se détourna, s'enroula dans la couverture et s'endormit aussitôt.

**Présent**

Serré contre Harry, collé au point qu'il sentait la chaleur du corps que dégageait le gryffondor, l'inquiétude ne quittait pas Draco. La fièvre rendait les joues de Potter terriblement rouges et il ignorait totalement comment remédier à la situation dans leur position actuelle. Il remonta un peu la couverture sur eux et rapprocha encore le corps d'Harry. La tête du brun dodelina avant de tomber sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. A force de tirer sur la corde, le gyffondor avait finit par s'éffondrer sur le sol boueux et il avait dû le traîner sous le couvert des arbres.

Il essuya la sueur maladive qui perlait sur le front de son compagnon et maudit à voix basse la pluie qui tombait à torrents, noyant la forêt sous un déluge glacé.

Potter gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa un peu sans paraître gêné d'avoir dormi tout ce temps sur Malefoy et regarda les alentours. Draco le força à se replacer contre lui, le dissuadant du regard d'ajouter quelque chose.

- Dors. Je te réveillerais quand la pluie se calmera.

Le Gryffondor hésita quelques secondes puis sa tête retrouva naturellement le creux du coup de Draco et rapidement, il s'endormit à nouveau.

Les heures passèrent et la pluie continua de tomber. Il ne sentait plus vraiment les cheveux d'Harry chatouiller sa peau sous le fin tissu de son vêtement. Il avait posé son manteau sur leurs deux têtes afin de les préserver de l'humidité et il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il avait cessé de surveiller les alentours pour se concentrer sur la fine buée qui quittait irrégulièrement les lèvres d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor grelottait et la fièvre ne semblait pas faiblir. L'eau avait sans doute mouillée jusqu'à la moindre brindille de bois, ils n'avaient pas d'abris et la nuit allait bientôt tomber sur eux, rendant tout déplacement impossible. Il fallait qu'ils se remuent et vite ou la fièvre allait empirer et qui sait alors ce qui se produirait ? Il soupira en ramenant une de ces mèches derrière son oreille et décida d'accorder encore cinq minutes à Harry avant de le réveiller.

Comme il le pensait, cinq minutes à peine étaient passées quand la luminosité commença à décliner rapidement et il aperçut entre deux nuages pressés, les premières étoiles et la lune, ronde et pleine.

Tout son corps était engourdi, gelé jusqu'aux entrailles et honnêtement, il était bien tenté de rester sur place tout la nuit. A contrecœur, il secoua Harry et comme se dernier grognait en se callant encore un peu plus – bien que Draco ne voyait pas comment il pouvait le faire – contre lui, il se leva purement et simplement.

Harry parti en avant et s'écrasa sur la terre humide. Draco hésita puis s'approcha pour l'aider à se relever.

- Il nous faut un abri Potter.

Le sentant s'appuyer contre lui et ses jambes flageoler, Draco se retourna et lui montra son dos.

- Rectification, il _te_ faut un abri Potter. Viens.

Etonnamment, Harry le laissa l'installer et enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de son cou, se blottissant avec un petit soupir de bien être.

- Tu sens bon Malefoy.

Draco retint de justesse une note d'humour qui n'aurait pas manqué de le faire sombrer dans une profonde déprime.

Au premier pas, ils manquèrent de s'écrouler tous les deux. Au second, ils tanguèrent dangereusement et au troisième, Draco s'autorisa un sourire quand il s'aperçut qu'il allait probablement pouvoir tenir une heure avec l'idiot accroché à lui. Le souffle régulier d'Harry caressa son cou et il eut envie de rire.

Qui aurait cru que Saint Potter finirait par se faire sauver par lui ?

La vie jouait parfois de très vilains tours.

**La veille**

Une heure à peine lui sembla s'être écoulée avant que Rapsec ne lui secoue l'épaule. Il se dégagea de la poigne brusque et grommela en se cherchant une nouvelle position.

- Les portes ouvrent d'ici un quart d'heure. Vous feriez bien de vous réveillez correctement et de m'écouter.

Un silence dédaigneux lui répondit, puis un ronflement s'éleva du fauteuil d'Harry suivit d'une respiration sifflante. Draco finit par ouvrir un œil.

- Tu ronfles Blaise !

Son œil s'apprêtait à se refermer quand les informations enregistrées finirent par atteindre son cerveau embrumé dans les limbes du sommeil.

Ce n'étaient pas les murs du dortoir de Serpentard. Ni son lit. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre non plus. Et il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu de taupe parler dans le dortoir même après une soirée bien arrosée au Firewhisky. Et surtout, Blaise ne ronflait pas, il gémissait.

Au fur et à mesure que les données s'accumulaient, son œil papillonnait de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, le second se mit à l'imiter, si bien que Draco eut bientôt l'impression de ne voir le monde que par battement entrecoupés. Il se frotta distraitement les yeux en se redressant et gémit sans retenue quand le bas de ses reins lui rappela douloureusement qu'un fauteuil n'était pas un endroit où passer une nuit complète.

Une fois que toutes les fonctions neuronales et respiratoires ce furent reconnectées, il jeta sa couverture sur Potter qui se mit à gigoter en réponse avant de ronfler un peu plus fort.

- Votre ami est toujours comme ça ? demanda Rapsec en continuant de fouiller dans une malle.

Draco qui s'apprêtait à asséner une gifle retentissante à Harry, s'arrêta et répondit automatiquement, tandis que son esprit continuait à se demander au bout de combien de temps Potter mourrait si il lui bloquait la respiration.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Les cils de Potter, à travers son masque, semblaient étonnamment longs pour des cils masculins, pas que Draco en ait jamais regardait de très près, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux virent briller une mèche blonde et sa main droite partie la saisir.

- Une couleur ne suffira pas à te rendre aussi beau que moi Potty, il fallait t'entraîner plus jeune, au lieu de sauver le monde.

Et il décida de tirer dessus. Juste pour voir.

Le poing gauche d'Harry atterrit sur la tempe droite de Draco qui recula sonné. Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'étira voluptueusement, avec, Draco l'admit à contrecœur, quelque chose comme de la prestance. Animale la prestance, voire dangereuse.

- Une couleur ne me rendra pas non plus aussi stupide que toi, il aurait fallut que je m'entraîne avant de ne naître pour atteindre le dixième de ton niveau actuel.

Ils se lancèrent un regard chargé de mépris.

Du tissu leur tomba dessus, brisant le contact visuel établi. Draco retira lentement le corset qu'il venait de se prendre sur le visage en grimaçant. Harry, dont la main avait saisit au vol un enchevêtrement de soie rouge entreprit d'en chercher le sens.

- On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez Rapsec ?

Draco jeta le corset sur le fauteuil le plus proche et se retourna, juste à temps. Une épée, heureusement dans son fourreau, lui coupa la respiration. Rapsec éclata de rire. Harry masqua un sourire.

- Est-ce que ça vous amuse de vous moquez de nous ainsi ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Bien, lequel de vous compte jouer la fille ?

Un silence interloqué lui répondit. Puis un autre. Ensuite une colonie. Rapsec crut voir une fumée noire s'enrouler autour des deux jeunes hommes qui finirent par se tourner d'un même mouvement vers lui pour crier d'une voix affolée.

- HORS DE QUESTION !

Harry regarda Draco en biais. Draco fit de même. Ils se mirent à parler ensembles.

- Remarque, tu as un visage assez androgyne Malefoy, ça pourrait marcher.

- Tu as une petite taille et tu es fin, avec du maquillage…

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, les traits de son visage de rigidifièrent.

- DU MAQUILLAGE ?

Draco posa un doigt sur sa bouche et continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu as de long cils aussi, j'ai remarqué ça. Et ta voix est plus aigue que la mienne…

- Une voix aigue ?

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa et se mit à blanchir.

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter une robe à crinoline, par contre une robe avec une minuscule tournure mettrait assurément ton fessier musclé en valeur…

Rapsec s'assit et se mit à sourire.

Harry parut reprendre ses esprits et enleva sa cape. Draco murmurait toujours des phrases incohérentes qui parlaient de corset, de fausse poitrine et de boucles.

- Rapsec, la robe, s'il vous plaît.

La robe, d'un rouge profond étouffa proprement les pensées vagabondes de Draco.

- Quoi Potter ? Reconnaît-le, tu fais une fille bien plus convaincante que moi… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Harry masqua un rire en toussant.

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Hé bien, je dirais que tu te déshabilles et vraiment si tu cherches à me séduire Potter, tu t'y prends très mal.

- Je ne cherche pas à te séduire connard. Maintenant aide moi à enfiler cette horreur.

- Quoi ?

Harry se retrouva en caleçon et posa une main sur ses hanches en se penchant vers l'avant. Il battit des cils et se mordit les lèvres pour les rougir.

- Aide-moi à devenir ta femme, beau blond.

La pomme d'Adam de Draco tressauta. Il garda un silence prudent, prit délicatement le jupon abandonné sur le bras du fauteuil et s'approcha d'Harry.

* * *

Les pavés faisaient bondir leur voiture dans tous les sens et Draco et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se tomber dessus. Bien entendu, Draco avait décidé d'emblée qu'il s'installerait au sens contraire de la marche comme tout homme de bonne famille, en conséquence de quoi, le plus souvent, Harry s'écrasait sur lui de manière plus ou moins adroite à chaque virage. Au vu du sourire immense qui ne quittait pas les lèvres narquoises du Serpentard, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cette histoire.

Rapsec conduisait de façon arrogante, comme le cocher pressé d'un couple de riches titrés qui ont parfaitement le droit d'écraser un ou deux passants s'ils le désirent. Cela faisait parti de leur plan mais Harry était certain de ne pas avoir accepté les bleus et ecchymoses qui en découleraient.

Un nouveau pavé envoya Harry sur Malefoy et des bras encerclèrent sa taille. Il se mit à grommeler et chercha à se dégager.

- Tu ne préférerais pas t'installer directement sur moi au lieu de trouver des prétextes fallacieux pour me toucher ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et se réinstalla sur son siège. Chacun reprit sa contemplation muette de la voiture, le gryffondor évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard goguenard de Malefoy. Vivement qu'ils soient sortis de cette embrouille, qu'il retrouve une apparence masculine et qu'on ne lui parle jamais, jamais plus de cette histoire. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Harry bénit le fait de ne pas être avec Hermione et Ron. Au moins, il mourrait en emportant son secret dans sa tombe. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

La voiture se mit à ralentir pour adopter un trop léger et Draco souleva un coin de rideau en se penchant.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde qui souhaite sortir.

Harry croisa les mains et laissa son dos partir en arrière. Après tout, quel besoin avait-il de savoir ce qui se passait dehors ? Draco haussa un sourcil qui se paya le luxe de lui paraître distingué et se mit à décrire l'extérieur.

- Il y a de tout, des familles traînent derrières elles des enfants récalcitrants aux chariots contenant les grands parents, sans parler des voitures comme les nôtres qui cherchent à sortir. Un noble obèse vient de quitter la sienne et s'excite sur un garde. Salazar ! Il est énorme, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi gros Potter ! Il a au moins trois ou quatre mentons et son costume est plein de plis. Est-ce qu'il arrive à trouver son sexe au milieu de tant de gras ? C'est dingue.

Harry se mordit les lèvres mais cela n'empêcha pas un pouffement de les quitter. Draco se permit un rictus et ravit visiblement d'avoir réussit à obtenir l'attention de son auditeur, repris sur sa lancée en ajoutant des gestes.

- Ses yeux paraissent tous petits, enfoncés dans son visage comme s'il était fait d'argile et qu'on avait voulut rajouter deux pierres en guise d'yeux. Ses sourcils sont très fins, d'une couleur brune dans lequel on aurait mélangé du blanc sans vraiment aller au bout de l'idée. Et quand il crie, comme en ce moment, il devient tout rouge et ses joues enflent. Oh oh ! Sa femme vient de sortir ! Potter tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas regarder ? Elle est encore plus laide que lui !

Harry pouffait de plus en plus. La description lui rappelait de plus en plus son oncle Vernon et si tante Pétunia ressemblait à la femme, il sentait qu'il allait mourir de rire rapidement.

- Tu rates quelque chose je t'assure. Elle est aussi maigre que lui est gros et d'une laideur ! Par les poils de la barbe de Dumbledore, je n'aimerai pas avoir des traits aussi carrés si j'étais une femme ! Ses pommettes sont hautes, ses joues creuses, le coin de ses yeux garnis de rides, sa bouche pleine de plis serrés, concentrés. A tous les coups, elle a passé toute sa vie les lèvres pincées ! On dirait une de mes grandes tantes, une véritable plaie, elle passait son temps à m'accuser de tout. D'après elle, je lui remplaçais délibérément ses vêtements par d'autres qui leurs ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau sauf que ça n'était pas les siens et je tentais de la faire tomber dans l'escalier juste en la regardant. J'avais six ans à l'époque et j'avoue que quand elle est tombée pour de bon et qu'elle s'est rompu le cou, je n'y étais pour rien mais je n'ai pas été triste.

Cette fois, Harry ne plus put se retenir et éclata de rire, intimement convaincu qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter et quand le souffle lui manqua, il resta la bouche ouverte, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Il lui semblait ne pas avoir rit comme ça depuis une éternité et compte tenu de la guerre, de Voldemort, de la reconstruction sans parler des visites aux familles mortes, de la situation de Teddy Lupin, de la famille Weasley dévastée, c'était effectivement le cas. Les yeux réduits presque à l'état de fentes, Draco ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, conscient, alors que ses épaules se détendaient progressivement, que la tension entre eux venait enfin de chuter.

Harry ferma doucement les yeux et laissa les cahots des pavés le bercer. Il sommeillait lorsque la voiture ralentit avec de s'immobiliser. Une main fine emprisonna la sienne dans une étreinte fraîche. Il ouvrit un œil et la bouche dans la ferme intention de protester quand une seconde main vint caresser sa joue, la griffant au passage. Le regard de Malefoy lui intima de ne pas réagir et la main dériva sur son épaule dénudée par la robe.

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant où la main de Draco atteignait son décolleté et des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pressées, urgentes. Abasourdi, Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la tête d'un garde avant de sentir une main taquine disparaître sous sa robe. Il releva la jambe, tentant de frapper Malefoy et lui mordit violemment les lèvres. L'autre gémit contre lui et s'écarta à peine le temps de le laisser respirer et de se tourner vers les gardes qui observaient la scène.

- Vous ne voulez pas non plus que je vous invite quand même ?

Puis sans se préoccuper de leur réponse, il replongea sur les lèvres d'Harry, profitant de sa stupeur pour lui mordre la langue. La porte se referma sur les baragouinèrent d'excuses des gardes. Malefoy cessa immédiatement de l'embrasser sans s'éloigner pour autant. Ces yeux étaient fermés et son front, qui touchait à présent celui d'Harry, tressautait régulièrement.

- Désolé Potter, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Les nobles peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent et hum, en général personne ne reste longtemps présent quand il voit une telle scène.

Le cœur encore prit de violentes embardées, Harry accepta. La voiture redémarra et Draco s'éloigna de lui lentement. Il se réinstalla sur son siège et à l'aide d'un mouchoir, effaça précautionneusement les traces de sang de sa lèvre. La culpabilité prit le dessus sur la colère et Harry cligna des yeux rapidement, encore un peu perturbé.

- Hum, désolé pour… ça. T'en as encore un peu sur le menton.

Il pointa du doigt quelques gouttes oubliées et détourna la tête gêné. Malefoy se mit à rire doucement.

- Oublie ça Potter, je préviendrais la prochaine fois.

Le goût du sang envahissait la bouche d'Harry lentement. L'autre lui souriait toujours, satisfait.

- Tu ne m'as pas raté non plus à vrai dire.

Le sourire de Draco s'accentua.

- Je sais.

Le silence revint. Pour s'occuper, ils regardèrent tous les deux dehors. La voiture avait quitté la ville sans encombre et parcourait à présent une route de terre battue boueuse. Quelques buissons épars se perdaient dans le paysage dévasté d'une plaine n'ayant visiblement pour seul habitants que quelques rochers épars sur une terre grise.

Harry somnolait sur la banquette quand la voix de son infortuné compagnon de route s'éleva à nouveau.

- Comment es-tu arrivé dans ce monde ?

- C'est maintenant que tu te poses la question ?

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins, remontant ses jambes et les étendant sur le côté, penchant la tête en arrière, contre la fenêtre.

- Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte, nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le temps d'en parler jusqu'à maintenant. Alors ?

Des froissements de tissus, avertirent Harry du changement de position de Draco et il sourit sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Au milieu d'une forêt. Hum, il y avait un panneau de guingois. J'ai marché, encore et encore et j'ai finis par tomber _sur - tu ne devineras jamais qui Malefoy -_ Neville, dans un corps mi-humain mi-lapin.

- Longdubat et lapin sont deux mots qui ne sont pas faits pour être mis ensemble, tout le monde sait qu'il ressemble plus au crapaud qu'il promène partout.

Mais un gloussement étouffé s'échappa tout de même de la bouche du serpentard.

- Ensuite ?

- Rien ou presque. Il m'a emmené chez lui, a appelé les gardes, je me suis enfuit, j'ai encore marché jusqu'à la ville où j'ai rencontré Eliane, qui m'a emmené chez Rapsec. Le reste de l'histoire tu la connais. Et toi ?

- Dans une chambre. Devant une espèce de carte du pays et des gardes à la porte. J'ai, comme qui dirait simulé un malaise pour qu'ils se précipitent et je les ai assommés.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil effaré.

- Arrête de prendre cet air là Potty, ça te donne l'air d'un strangulot. Donc, je les ai envoyés aux pays des rêves et je me suis enfuit dans la ville. J'ai essayé de les semer mais ceux qui me surveillaient semblés relativement bien entraînés pour des gardes et j'ai déboulé sur le chantier, en me disant qu'au milieu de tous ces débris si je ne me cassais pas une jambe j'en perdrais bien quelques uns. Puis tu as ouvert la porte de cette espèce de cabane et…

La fin de la phrase mourut dans la gorge de Draco. La voiture venait de faire une violente embardée pour éviter un rocher et tangua dangereusement avant de basculer sur le côté. La tête d'Harry vient percuter la fenêtre dans un choc si puissant que le verre se brisa, ouvrant la peau de son visage et un goût persistant de poussière s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Ses genoux remontèrent contre son estomac.

La voiture trembla encore quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser, en équilibre précaire contre un rocher. Il entendit les chevaux s'enfuir au galop.

Tout en toussant, il chercha à sortir la tête de la vitre quand un choc sur sa nuque le fit se figer. Les mains fines de Draco saisirent avec précaution sa tête et l'aidèrent à sortir sans s'écorcher plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il le remercia d'un regard et ils s'extirpèrent tant bien que mal de la voiture, s'aidant mutuellement.

Ils firent le tour du véhicule, cherchant des traces de Rapsec sans en trouver. La malle contenant leurs vêtements de rechange gisait ouverte à quelques mètres, son contenu éparpillé autour. Sans se consulter, ils les ramassèrent et se changèrent en silence, Harry se dépêchant d'enlever le masque de squelette qui cachait son visage sous une capuche, vérifiant rapidement que l'autre n'avait rien vu.

Draco lui jeta un sac à dos et pointa des bois tous proches.

- Allons-y. Vu la plaine dégagée qu'il y a ici, l'accident doit déjà avoir été repéré de la cité. Il vaut mieux qu'on soit loin quand les gardes arriveront.

Harry hocha la tête et le suivit, se battant avec les sangles de son sac.

**Présent**

La fatigue commençait à avoir raison de l'obstination de Malefoy à garder les yeux ouverts et même le poids de Harry dans son dos, qui délirait ne parvenait plus à le tenir éveillé.

Dans la dernière heure, il avait tout fait pour garder l'esprit clair, se remémorant les évènements qui les avaient conduits là jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Potter ne lui avait pas signalé sa fièvre le matin, mais il reconnaissait volontiers que cela n'aurait rien changé. La grotte n'était qu'à quelques heures de marche de l'orée de la forêt et les gardes sûrement toujours à leurs trousses. Ils n'auraient pas pu rester une journée de plus à la même place, au risque de se faire prendre.

Mais de là à se retrouver dans une telle situation ! Il secoua la tête, frappa distraitement un caillou qui partit rouler plus loin. Levant les yeux, il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en apercevant, à une dizaine de mètres devant lui, une petite maisonnette aux allures fantomatiques de pains d'épices.

Relevant un peu les jambes de Potter, il puisa dans ses forces encore une fois, et accéléra. Il s'effondra devant la porte, ses narines détectant immédiatement l'odeur forte de cannelle et de clou de girofle qui se dégageait de l'environnement.

Il lâcha Potter, s'en prendre garde à l'espèce de son humide qui lui signalait que la tête du malade heurtait le mélange de boue et de feuilles mortes qui constituaient le sol et leva immédiatement son visage vers la toiture.

Des meringues blanches couraient sur le faîtage, les fenêtres tenaient, enfermées dans du glaçage rose et les fleurs, dans leurs jardinières, sentaient la pâte d'amande.

Une maison de pain d'épices. Au milieu d'une forêt, au milieu de la nuit. Il se retourna et jura en voyant soudainement des lumières blanches briller sur le sol, comme des petits cailloux, formant un sentier.

Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lire ses livres de contes moldu, enfant. Il se retourna vers la porte, jurant à voix basse, sachant qu'il faisait une énorme bêtise et toqua.

Une nuée de jurons s'échappa par la serrure, comme des paroles sortant d'une bulle de bande dessinée, dans un mélange de rouge et de violet. Draco se gifla et soupira en voyant que les jurons s'envolaient toujours dans l'air.

Il vit de la lumière, éblouissante, entendit un rire inquiétant, sentit qu'on saisissait ces bras et sa tête décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se repose.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Bon, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va lire ce chapitre, il s'est tellement fait attendre, pour des raisons diverses et variées. Quand à parler d'un rythme de publication régulier... Bah, je n'ai jamais été très régulière de toute façon. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu en tout cas, il ne manquerai plus que ça.

Maintenant, les prochains chapitres seront tous dans le présent pour Harry et Draco, donc ceux que les flash backs avaient tendance à perturber peuvent se rassurer, c'est terminé. Pour les fautes, il en reste sûrement une quantité non négligeable mais j'en ai marre, si je relis encore une ligne, je vais jeter l'écran à travers la pièce et, hum, ce serait vraiment dommage.

Ce dernier paragraphe n'a strictement rien à voir avec mes textes mais, disons que c'est le coin pub. Si vous ne connaissaient pas, jetez un oeil aux fics de Gody, particulièrement Bloody Time et Filth in the Beauty, deux perles extraordinaires en HPDM. Et hum, si la section Sherlock Holmes vous tente, cherchez celles de MonsieurdeSolitude, merveilleusement troublantes, réfléchies et émouvantes. Et non, je ne suis pas payée pour faire de la réclame ^^.

A bientôt, Alfa


End file.
